Perdu dans le noir
by mnemosyne19
Summary: Et si Jack avait vraiment exécuté Ianto lors de l'affaire avec la Cyberwoman ? Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones. AU. Toshiko, Owen, Gwen, Martha
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Je me contente de faire joujou avec.**

.

 _J'ai changé de pseudo mais je pense que ceux qui me suivent sauront bien me reconnaître !_

 _Ceci est un UA. Cette histoire est terminée donc pas de mauvaise surprise. Dans cette fic les épisodes, les situations et les événements ne surviennent pas dans le même ordre chronologique que dans la série. Je me suis arrangée comme je l'ai voulu. Dans tous les cas je les ai manipulés et tordus à ma façon, ainsi que les personnages._

 _Le sujet est sombre mais ne flippez pas, je suis une incorrigible optimiste alors je ne crois pas que vous allez sortir les mouchoirs._

 _Un peu de Gwen bashing, ça ne fait pas de mal. En tout cas moi ça me fait du bien !_

 _J'ai emprunté également des noms, des répliques etc. à la série._

 _Et surtout un grand merci à Hypnoweb. C'est un site en or !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

.

 **Perdu dans le noir**

.

Chapitre 1

.

C'était une magnifique fin d'après-midi de juillet. Il faisait beau et chaud à l'extérieur, ce qui contribuait grandement à la mauvaise humeur d' Owen Harper. Vêtu d'un tablier jetable et d'une paire d'horribles bottes jaunes en plastique il nettoyait la salle d'autopsie du Hub en maugréant. Il n'y avait plus personne pour faire cette corvée à sa place. Un instant auparavant il avait les bras plongés jusqu'aux coudes dans un amas de tripes gluantes tout en énonçant ses remarques à haute voix sur un dictaphone à deux doigts de glisser de la table. À chaque fois c'était pareil. Il avait bien demandé à Gwen de prendre des notes pour lui tandis qu'il travaillait mais elle l'avait envoyé balader en arguant qu'elle n'était pas sa foutue secrétaire. Tosh, il pouvait toujours courir, trop occupée avec ses foutus ordinateurs et Jack était encore dans une de ses foutues humeurs massacrantes. Rien de nouveau sous le soleil, enfin question soleil c'était plutôt dehors parce que dans le Hub il fallait pas y compter. Et prendre un jour de repos non plus. Il se lava les mains soigneusement et les essuya avec des serviettes en papier qu'il roula en boule et jeta en direction de la poubelle qu'il manqua, bien évidemment.

-Merde ! Râla-t-il, mais y'a jamais rien qui va dans ce foutu Hub ?

Comme pour confirmer ses dires l'alarme de la Faille retentit.

-Il y a un pic d'activité sur une plage près de Newton ! Avertit Tosh.

Jack émergea en coup de vent de son bureau.

-Allez on y va. Owen, Tosh !

Gwen se leva précipitamment de son siège.

-Jack, gémit-elle, je veux venir, j'ai besoin de sortir. Je me sens comme une taupe là-dedans.

Le Capitaine soupira. C'était vrai que la jeune femme commençait à disparaître sous la paperasse qui encombrait son bureau. Il fallait aussi dire qu'il n'y mettait pas beaucoup du sien. Tout le monde avait horreur de ça mais c'était nécessaire. Même si Torchwood était au-dessus de toutes les institutions ils ne pouvaient pas s'y soustraire. Ils avaient tout de même des comptes à rendre s'ils voulaient fonctionner correctement. L'argent ne tombait pas du ciel. Et une chose était vraie, c'était le nerf de la guerre. C'était prosaïque mais c'était la réalité.

Jack allait refuser mais il se dit qu'un peu d'air ne lui ferait pas de mal. Peut-être qu'ensuite elle se remettrait à son travail avec plus d'ardeur.

-Allez, on y va tous !

ooooooooooooooo

Quarante minutes plus tard le SUV stoppait brusquement au bord d'une falaise. Owen lâcha la poignée à laquelle il se cramponnait depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Cardiff. Les deux jeunes femmes à l'arrière poussèrent un soupir de soulagement et se détachèrent les mains un peu tremblantes.

-Dis, Jack, faudra un jour penser à passer ton permis, ronchonna Owen en sortant du véhicule. T'es complètement malade. Les limitations de vitesse c'est pas fait pour les chiens.

-J'ai mon permis, s'insurgea Jack, je peux même te le montrer.

-Et il date de quand ? Interrogea Tosh en s'étirant tout en humant à pleins poumons l'air salé, heureuse d'être encore en vie.

-Euh…Ben faut dire qu'il n'y avait pas tant de voitures à l'époque. Bon, allez les enfants, on va voir ce qui se passe en bas, éluda le Capitaine qui avait déjà repéré un petit chemin descendant en pente douce jusqu'à la plage.

Gwen lui emboîta le pas suivie par les deux autres. C'était une bonne occasion de se trouver près de son capitaine et elle n'allait pas laisser passer ça. Tout à son plaisir elle ne regardait pas où elle mettait les pieds et dérapa sur un petit amoncellement de roches. Jack la rattrapa in extremis et elle se cramponna avec délice aux manches de son manteau.

-Hé ça va ? Questionna le capitaine en la remettant sur pied. Je sais que tout le monde rêve de tomber dans mes bras, mais généralement en un seul morceau.

-Désolée, j'ai glissé, s'excusa la jeune femme en ouvrant des grands yeux, la lèvre un peu tremblante.

Jack eut un petit rire ironique. Il haussa les sourcils l'air pas l'air très convaincu et continua sa route.

Owen s'approcha de la galloise.

-Bien joué, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille mais…raté !

-J'ai vraiment glissé connard, marmonna-t-elle rouge comme une tomate.

Tosh suivi l'échange en grimaçant. Ces deux-là n'arrêtaient jamais. Le fait d'avoir un temps couché ensemble ne les avaient pas rendus plus charitables l'un envers l'autre.

-C'est quand même bizarre, reprit Gwen, il n'y a rien sur cette plage. Tu ne t'es pas trompée, Tosh ?

-Non, répliqua sèchement l'autre femme. Elle scruta l'étendue de sable et de galets. Elle n'avait pas fait d'erreur, malgré la suggestion de Gwen parce que c'était impossible. Mais il n'y avait rien sur cette plage sauf… un mouvement attira son attention.

-Il y a quelqu'un allongé près des rochers, là-bas, regardez, dit-elle en désignant un petit éboulis au pied d'une falaise.

-On y va, décida le capitaine en se dirigeant vers la silhouette se mouvant sur le sable.

L'individu avait dû les entendre arriver car il se redressa, s'assit quelques secondes puis se leva en titubant légèrement.

Jack s'arrêta pétrifié. Gwen ouvrit grand la bouche, stupéfaite.

-Merde ! S'exclama Owen, c'est pas possible !

-Oh mon Dieu ! S'exclama Tosh d'une voix tremblante, c'est Ianto !

.

 _Fin du chapitre 1_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

.

Ianto Jones se redressa lentement, la tête douloureuse et le cerveau un peu embrumé. Il secoua le sable incrusté dans les plis de sa veste et resserra machinalement son nœud de cravate, comme il en avait l'habitude. Merde, l'artefact que Gwen avait lancé devait l'avoir assommé. En tout cas le coup était suffisamment fort pour lui avoir fait perdre connaissance quelques secondes. Maintenant l'objet gisait à ses pieds. Il avait perdu de son éclat et avait viré à un vert assez terne.

Il fronça les sourcils, courroucé et un peu étonné qu'aucun d'eux ne vienne à son secours. Bon, il n'avait dû rester dans les vaps qu'une ou deux secondes et personne ne s'était aperçu de rien. C'était l'explication la plus logique. D'ailleurs il se sentait déjà mieux.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Questionna-t-il le plus naturellement du monde. J'ai pris le truc en pleine tête ? Putain mais tu ne pouvais pas faire gaffe Gwen ? Combien de fois on t'a dit de ne pas jouer avec les artefacts extraterrestres ? T'as de la chance que je sois encore entier ! Un de ces jours ça va mal se terminer ! fulmina-t-il.

Gwen le dévisageait les yeux écarquillés et la bouche grand ouverte. Ianto songea que cela lui donnait un peu l'air d'un poisson.

-C'est pas possible, le teaboy, Jack, c'est lui ! Bredouilla Owen. Jack, comment c'est putain de possible ?

Le jeune homme regarda Jack. Son amant le scrutait, les sourcils légèrement froncés, le détaillant longuement de la tête aux pieds puis son regard perçant plongea dans le sien. Ianto frissonna. Il n'y avait aucune chaleur dans ses yeux là, aucune reconnaissance. Il le fixait, perplexe, comme s'il était un étranger.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Questionna le Capitaine d'une voix froide.

-J…Jack, balbutia le Gallois un peu effrayé. Que se passe-t-il ? C'est moi, Ianto, ton Ianto.

-MON Ianto ?

-SON Ianto ? Croassa Gwen qui venait de retrouver ses esprits. Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes mais certainement pas SON Ianto. Vous seriez même la dernière personne au monde à…

-Gwen, le coupa Tosh, ça suffit, tu vois bien qu'il y a un problème. Essayons plutôt de comprendre. D'où venez-vous ? S'enquit-t-elle d'un ton aimable.

-Co…comment ça d'où je viens ? C'est une plaisanterie ou quoi ? Tosh, arrête ça, s'il te plait. Vous me foutez un peu la trouille. Si c'est encore une blague pourrie d'Owen, c'est pas très fin quand même.

-Ce n'est pas une plaisanterie, intervint le capitaine. Ianto remarqua avec soulagement qu'il s'était départi de son attitude hostile. Il lui adressa même un petit sourire. Manifestement vous venez d'ailleurs. Une autre dimension peut-être ? Avança-t-il d'un ton songeur. Que s'est-il passé ? De quoi vous souvenez-vous ?

Ianto sentit son estomac faire le grand huit et son cœur se serrer. Ce n'était pas possible. C'était un truc de dingue mais…. Il observa l'équipe avec plus d'attention. C'était bien eux sauf que….

Ils ne portaient pas les mêmes vêtements. Il en était certain, sa mémoire était infaillible. Un peu plus tôt Tosh portait une jupe crayon noire qui mettait ses jambes fines en valeur et un haut assorti. Il s'en souvenait d'autant plus qu'il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'admirer sa silhouette gracieuse. Elle s'en était aperçue et s'était mise à rougir. Jack aussi y était allé de son petit commentaire salace agrémenté d'un clin d'œil coquin. Ianto n'avait pas relevé. Jack était comme ça, il n'allait pas le changer et Tosh était son amie. Là elle portait une simple robe bleue qui lui allait aussi très bien. Owen avait un jean noir et une chemise rose foncé sous une veste sombre. Sa chemise actuelle était beige. Gwen un pantalon et une veste en cuir. La tenue de cette dernière était à peu près identique à celle qu'elle arborait lors de leur…départ. Quant à Jack… Jack était Jack et Ianto était mieux informé que quiconque du contenu de la garde-robe de son amant puisque c'était lui qui s'en occupait. Le capitaine avait une dizaine de chemises bleu ciel, autant de maillots blancs mais un seul manteau. LE manteau. Celui qu'il arborait précisément en ce moment.

Ianto fronça les sourcils. Il devait se rendre à l'évidence. Cette équipe n'était pas la sienne. Ces gens étaient à la fois semblables et différents de ceux qu'il connaissait, qu'il fréquentait tous les jours. Il y avait quelques minutes de cela ils se trouvaient sur cette même plage suite à une alerte de la faille et ils avaient trouvé cet artefact avec son petit symbole en forme de cône en spirale surmonté d'une sphère argentée. Gwen, n'en faisant qu'à sa tête l'avait ramassé au sol et lancé et… Jack avait parfois mentionné l'existence possible et même plausible d'univers parallèles. Ianto n'y avait guère prêté attention. Malgré ce qu'il voyait chaque jour ce genre de choses lui semblait surtout relever de la science-fiction et puis dans les récits de Jack il y avait souvent à prendre et à laisser. Ce dernier avait une sacrée imagination et cela dans beaucoup de domaines. Ianto était prêt à en témoigner...

Il fouilla dans ses souvenirs _._

 _C'était la fin d'après-midi d'une belle journée d'été. Le Hub était relativement tranquille. Ianto avait préparé le café et commencé la distribution. Toshiko était assise avec Jack au poste de travail de la jeune femme. Elle l'accueillit avec un grand sourire et le Capitaine en profita pour glisser une main baladeuse sur les fesses de son amant. Ianto se retira prestement en le foudroyant du regard._

 _-Rabat-joie, maugréa le capitaine, tu ne disais pas ça tout à l'heure._

 _-Tout à l'heure nous n'étions pas au travail, rétorqua le jeune homme en rougissant, se demandant si les autres avaient remarqué le geste de leur capitaine._

 _Il s'éloigna et déposa une tasse sur le bureau de Gwen qui inclina légèrement la tête._

 _-Merci, Ianto, prononça-t-elle d'un ton froid mais poli._

 _Ianto savait que Gwen ne se sentait pas très à l'aise à son contact. L'histoire avec la Cyber…non, Lisa y était certainement pour quelque chose mais le problème n'était pas là._

 _Le problème était Jack. La jeune femme en pinçait visiblement pour leur capitaine mais elle n'avait pas pu ignorer longtemps la relation entre les deux hommes. Jack n'était pas du genre discret. Les baisers, les sous-entendus, les petits attouchements et les braillements impératifs pour que Ianto accoure dans son bureau, le temps qu'il y restait …tout cela avait rapidement édifié Gwen. Après tout elle n'était pas flic pour rien et savait se servir de ses yeux. D'ailleurs il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas remarquer les cheveux en épis, les joues rouges et les lèvres gonflées du jeune homme quand il sortait du bureau._

 _Et puis au fil du temps Jack et lui étaient devenus…solides, leurs sentiments plus profonds et plus forts et elle s'en était aperçue. Elle ne manquait ni de clairvoyance ni d'intuition._

 _Gwen ne l'aimait pas, certes, mais il le lui rendait bien même s'il ne lui aurait jamais fait savoir. Ianto se prévalait d'être un garçon bien élevé._

 _Le jeune homme se déplaça du côté de la baie d'autopsie. Owen maugréait les mains plongées dans les intestins visqueux d'une créature sortie des égouts, à moitié dévorée par les rats._

 _Il déposa le breuvage destiné au médecin sur une étagère._

 _-Mmmh, grommela l'autre homme en retirant les mains._

 _Ianto choisit de prendre cela pour un merci. Il fit une petite pause pour observer le travail du médecin, partagé entre la fascination et le dégout._

 _-Dis Owen c'est quand même dégueu ton truc._

 _-Ouais, faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse, maugréa le médecin en extirpant un morceau d'intestin des entrailles verdâtres de l'Alien. On ne peut pas tous faire des boulots de gratte-papiers habillés comme le prince de Galles entre deux papouilles avec le patron._

 _Ianto ne s'en formalisa pas. Owen n'était pas méchant. C'était juste sa façon d'être mais il ne put s'empêcher de le titiller un peu.._

 _-T'es courageux quand même, fit-il remarquer avec un petit sourire._

 _-Hein ? Répondit Owen étonné par le compliment du jeune homme._

 _-Ben oui, t'as des tripes, déclara Ianto en désignant d'un petit signe de tête les morceaux d'intestins gluants qui pendaient entre les doigts du médecin._

 _-Très drôle, teaboy, renifla l'autre homme, tu es vraiment le roi des blagues vaseuses. Tiens, puisque tu as l'air d'avoir rien à faire, j'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour prendre des notes. Y'a un calepin là._

 _-Je suis occupé, le contra Ianto, les dictaphones c'est pas fait pour les chiens, j'ai du boulot dans les archives._

 _-Ah oui, et bien on va voir ça. Jaaaack ! Brailla Owen._

 _La tête du Capitaine apparut dans l'entrebâillement de la porte._

 _-Que se passe-t-il les enfants, il y a un problème ?_

 _-C'est ton chouchou, il refuse de me donner un coup de mains, déclara le médecin. Je lui demande dix minutes de son temps et il y met de la mauvaise volonté._

 _Jack soupira. Il se trouvait encore une fois pris entre deux feux. S'il n'allait pas dans le sens du médecin ce dernier allait l'accuser de favoritisme mais d'autre part…Il pouvait déjà voir dans le regard de son amant la nature des représailles. Des deux maux il choisit le moindre._

 _-Ah ces gosses ! Ianto, sois gentil et donne un coup de main à Owen, tu veux bien ? Il a besoin d'aide, tu ne vas pas lui refuser ça quand même, surtout dans son état ! Décréta le Capitaine en disparaissant prestement avant d'essuyer les protestations du Gallois._

 _Le jeune homme saisit le bloc en pinçant les lèvres. Jack allait payer ça pas plus tard que ce soir. Il eut un petit sourire en coin en imaginant déjà la nature de la punition qu'il allait infliger à son amant. Ils adoraient jouer tous les deux et tout était prétexte à pimenter leurs ébats._

 _-J'ose pas deviner à quoi tu penses, fit remarquer le médecin._

 _-Vaut mieux pas, Owen, c'est pas de ton âge, rétorqua le jeune homme d'un air malicieux qui fit se renfrogner encore plus le médecin._

 _Une heure plus tard ils avaient terminé. Ianto, pas rancunier avait aidé Owen à nettoyer puis ce dernier était allé prendre sa douche et était revenu à son bureau pour établir son rapport. Ianto était penché sur lui, faisant quelques remarques çà et là quand l'alarme de la faille avait retentit…_

 _._

Ianto observa les mouettes qui piaillaient et tournoyaient au-dessus de leurs têtes puis il prit la parole.

-Nous étions au Hub. Owen et moi étions en train d'établir un rapport sur une autopsie qu'il venait d'effectuer quand l'alarme a retenti. Tosh a rapidement détecté un pic d'activité sur cette plage où nous nous trouvons précisément. Quand nous sommes arrivés il n'y avait rien d'autre que cet espèce d'objet qui était alors d'un vert lumineux, expliqua-t-il en désigna l'artefact qui gisait sur le sable… Gwen l'a pris et l'a lancé en direction d'Owen.

-Tiens, ça me rappelle quelque chose, déclara le médecin en jetant un regard goguenard à la jeune femme qui le foudroya du regard.

-Seulement j'étais sur la trajectoire. Je me souviens d'un éclair aveuglant. Je crois que j'ai perdu connaissance et me voilà, là.

Le Capitaine écouta son récit patiemment, posa deux ou trois questions et soupira.

-Alors on dirait bien que tu viens d'atterrir dans un autre univers, notre univers, précisa-t-il.

Il émit un petit sourire, son regard s'éclaira fugitivement et l'espace d'un instant Ianto retrouva son amoureux. Instinctivement il tendit la main et caressa la joue de l'autre homme avant de la retirer précipitamment. Il entraperçut un éclair de chagrin dans les yeux bleus qui s'éteignit si rapidement qu'il se demanda s'il ne s'était pas trompé.

-Excusez-moi, prononça-t-il d'un ton gêné, je n'aurai pas dû.

-Dans votre monde, nous sommes…

Le capitaine les désigna tous les deux d'un geste de la main.

-Oui, nous sommes ensembles, répondit Ianto simplement. Alors c'est une autre dimension ? J'ai disparu dans mon monde ?

-Oui, certainement.

-Jack…mon Jack va s'inquiéter. Il faut que je retourne chez moi ! S'exclama Ianto désespéré. J'espère qu'il y a un moyen de repartir.

-Nous allons trouver une solution, intervint Tosh en souriant. Ne t'en fait pas, ça va aller. Et puis tu n'es pas en territoire inconnu n'est-ce pas ? On se connait déjà en quelque sorte et…

Elle s'arrêta de parler brusquement et se mit à rougir, embarrassée.

-Tosh, la reine de la gaffe, grinça Owen.

Ianto fronça les sourcils. Il se rendit compte que les autres le fixaient avec un certain malaise. Ils étaient là, tous les quatre mais il manquait quelqu'un.

Lui.

-Ianto…enfin, mon double il est resté au Hub pour coordonner les opérations ? Questionna-t-il.

-Non, répondit Owen, nous sommes tous venus.

\- Tous ? Pourtant dites-moi, j'existe dans cet univers puisque vous m'avez reconnu tout à l'heure ? Questionna-t-il d'un ton prudent.

Silence.

-Dites-moi, je veux savoir.

Jack détourna les yeux. Owen se mit à fixer furieusement ses pieds et Tosh avait tout à coup manifestement de la peine à avaler sa salive. Gwen semblait un peu en colère. Elle avait les lèvres pincées et tortillait machinalement une de ses mèches brunes.

-Capitaine ? Demanda Ianto angoissé par le silence soudain.

On entendait plus que le clapotis des vagues sur le sable.

L'autre homme resta un instant silencieux. Il fixa la ligne d'horizon, plongé dans ses pensées. Ianto le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'il réfléchissait soigneusement à ce qu'il allait dire. Enfin, c'est ainsi qu'était son Jack. Il pouvait être très spontané, parfois parler ou agir avant de réfléchir mais quand c'était important il prenait son temps

Les mouettes piaillaient au-dessus de leurs têtes et le soleil déclinait lentement à l'ouest. Ianto attendit, dessinant nerveusement des petits cercles dans le sable avec la pointe de sa chaussure. Un léger vent frais venant du large se leva. Il frissonna et enfonça les mains dans les poches de sa veste.

Le capitaine reporta son attention sur lui.

-Tu as froid ? Questionna-t-il en posant une main sur son épaule.

Ianto sentit la chaleur transpercer sa veste à cet endroit-là. Il pencha instinctivement la tête vers cette main.

-Capitaine, chuchota-t-il. Jack…dis-moi. Que se passe-t-il. ?

-Tu…enfin, tu as existé, répondit l'autre homme en retirant sa main.

-Je suis mort ?

Le Capitaine hocha la tête.

-Oh !

-Jack, intervint Toshiko, il vaudrait mieux rentrer au Hub pour parler de tout cela.

-J'ai besoin de savoir, réfuta Ianto. C'est en mission, hein ? On vit pas vieux à Torchwood, je l'ai toujours su.

-Non, c'est pas en mission, répondit Owen d'un ton agacé. Ecoute, Tosh a raison, il veut mieux discuter de tout ça au Hub avant qu'un de ces foutus oiseaux ne finisse par nous chier dessus. Allez, allons-y.

\- Pas un weevil ? Reprit le jeune homme avec entêtement. En ce moment ils sont drôlement agressifs. Ils ont attaqué pas mal de gens, ou bien un alien ? Putain, mais je ne me suis pas fait bêtement écraser par une voiture ou un truc comme ça quand même ? Dites-moi que je ne suis pas mort pour rien !

-Non, ce n'est pas un weevil ni rien comme ça, grinça Gwen. Bon, on va jouer au jeu des dix questions longtemps ? Dis-lui, Jack, il faudra bien qu'il sache de toute façon!

-Savoir quoi ? Questionna le gallois sentant l'appréhension le gagner. Capitaine, j'ai le droit de savoir, exigea-t-il.

-Tu ne vas pas aimer, rétorqua l'autre homme.

-Peu importe.

\- Ça fait un moment déjà.

-Combien de temps ?

 **-** À peu près un an, quelque temps après l'arrivée de Gwen.

-Que s'est-il passé ? J'ai été tué ?

-Oui.

-Mais comment ?

-Jack…L'avertit Toshiko.

-Lisa, la cyberwoman…

-C'est elle ? Elle m'a tué ?

-Non.

-Ça suffit, lâcha Gwen d'un ton venimeux. Finissons-en puisqu'il veut savoir. Jack a fait ce qu'il devait faire. Il a appliqué la procédure Torchwood.

Le capitaine déglutit, fuyant le regard de l'autre homme. Un sentiment d'horreur envahit le jeune homme. Il se mit à trembler et agrippa le revers du manteau de jack.

-Nooooooooooooon ! Hurla-t-il, non Jack, dis-moi que tu n'as pas fait ça ! Tu n'as pas fait ça, tu ne l'as pas tué ? Sanglota-t-il. Tu m'as ramené à la vie. Tu m'as fait du bouche à bouche, tu m'as embrassé, tu as insufflé la vie en moi, comme tu me l'as expliqué plus tard. Tu ne voulais pas que je meure. Tu m'as pardonné, tu m'aimais…

Il s'écroula sur le sable en sanglotant.

-Ianto…

Jack tendit la main.

-Ne me touchez pas, siffla Ianto au désespoir. Vous n'avez pas le droit de me toucher. Vous n'êtes pas mon Jack. Lui n'aurait jamais fait cela. Laisse-moi. Je vous hais. Je veux Jack, mon Jack à moi. Je l'aime, je veux le retrouver. Laissez-moi.

Il entoura les bras autour de son corps en tremblant violement.

-Ecoute mon pote, intervint Owen en se penchant sur lui. Tu ne peux pas rester là. Tu vas venir avec nous au Hub. Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien et la nuit va commencer à tomber.

-Je ne veux pas aller avec vous, rétorqua Ianto amèrement. Je veux mon Jack. Je n'ai pas confiance en vous.

-Ianto, prononça Jack doucement en s'agenouillant devant lui. Viens avec nous. Fais-moi confiance.

Le Gallois leva la tête et le dévisagea, incrédule, les joues inondées de larmes.

-Vous faire confiance ? Qui me dit que vous n'allez pas me mettre une balle dans la tête à moi aussi ? Après tout vous m'avez déjà jugé et exécuté une fois. Qu'est-ce qui vous empêcherait de recommencer ?

-Non, je t'en prie, je te promets que je ne le ferais pas, déclara Jack la voix brisée.

-Que valent les promesses d'un assassin ? Je n'ai pas confiance en vous. Vous pouvez encore me tuer ou bien me retconner.

-Ianto…Je t'en prie, je ne le ferai pas. Je ne recommencerais pas. Crois-moi.

-Vous m'avez tué…exécuté. Je parie que vous ne m'avez pas jugé. Juste…exécuté.

-Jack n'est pas un assassin, rétorqua Gwen, il n'a fait que son travail.

-La ferme, Cooper ! Asséna Owen.

Mais…

-Owen a raison, tais-toi, renchérit Tosh.

Ianto se prit la tête dans les mains et éclata de nouveau en sanglots. C'était terrible. Il n'imaginait pas comment Jack avait pu faire cela. Ses tremblements s'intensifièrent. Il sentit deux bras chauds l'envelopper puis une sensation de piqure dans le cou.

-Ça va aller mon pote, souffla la voix du médecin à son oreille. C'est juste qu'on ne peut pas te laisser là. La marée monte et tu risques de te faire bouffer par les poissons, ou les crabes…

-C'est pas la peine d'en rajouter, Owen. Allez chercher le SUV, ordonna Jack.

Le Capitaine les observa grimper la dune puis reporta son attention sur le Gallois qui le fixait les yeux vitreux.

-Je ne vous pardonnerai jamais, murmura le jeune homme en sombrant dans l'inconscience.

-Je ne me suis jamais pardonné moi-même répondit Jack dans la nuit.

.

 _Fin du chapitre 2_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

.

De retour au Hub ils avaient installé Ianto dans une petite salle de repos. Quand le gallois avait commencé à se réveiller Owen lui avait injecté une dose de somnifères afin de le garder endormi jusqu'au matin. Jack s'était montré réticent mais le médecin avait objecté que c'était mieux ainsi. Cela lui permettrait que pratiquer quelques analyses et de dormir quelques heures. Ils auraient tous l'esprit plus clair au matin. Tosh avait convenu et averti qu'elle serait de retour à l'aube. Jack avait fini par entendre raison. Ils le virent transporter une chaise jusqu'à la petite pièce où dormait le gallois. Manifestement il allait le veiller toute la nuit.

Tosh se pencha et déposa un baiser sur le front du jeune homme endormi.

-C'est tellement notre Ianto, soupira-t-elle. C'est lui et ce n'est pas lui, c'est compliqué. Elle adressa un petit sourire réconfortant à Jack en serrant doucement sa main. Repose-toi un peu quand même.

Jack acquiesça tout en les poussant vers la sortie. Le fringant capitaine était loin en ce moment. Il avait l'air abattu et se sentait visiblement très mal.

Gwen se tortilla sur place, hésitante.

-Jack je peux rester si tu as besoin de compagnie, proposa-t-elle en posant sa main sur le bras de l'autre homme. Tu n'es pas obligé de rester seul. Rhys comprendrait…

-Gwen, rentre chez toi, je te verrais demain. J'ai besoin d'être seul.

La galloise se mordit nerveusement les lèvres. Ce fichu Ianto Jones était de retour et ça l'agaçait prodigieusement de savoir que c'était la faute à son double. L'autre elle-même avait salement merdé en lançant cet artefact et elle avait le sentiment que cela rejaillissait un peu sur elle. C'était idiot de penser cela, elle le savait mais ça ne lui donnait pas le beau rôle. Elle acquiesça et suivit les deux autres vers la sortie.

Jack s'installa sur la chaise et contempla le jeune homme endormi. Demain serait une journée difficile. C'était un sacré coup du destin qu'il avait reçu là. Il songea qu'il ne trouverait jamais la paix. L'acte qu'il avait commis lui revenait de plein fouet au visage. Il était depuis rongé par la culpabilité. Il avait fait une erreur épouvantable et en payait lourdement le prix.

Une bouffée d'espoir le submergea brièvement. Peut-être que la venue de ce Ianto pourrait-être l'occasion d'arranger les choses ? Ce Ianto-là pourrait-il lui pardonner ce qu'il avait fait à son double ? Il trouverait là une sorte d'absolution, quelque chose qui lui permettrait d'aller de l'avant, de se sentir mieux, de le délivrer de sa honte et de sa culpabilité, de sortir de cette obscurité qui l'enveloppait chaque jour. Il soupira. Mieux valait ne pas se faire d'illusion. C'était sa punition. Il avait torturé et tué à de nombreuses reprises tout au long de sa vie mais là…Cela avait été injuste, indigne du nouveau Jack Harkness qu'il avait pensé être devenu. Il aurait dû se maîtriser. Il se prit la tête dans les mains et se prépara à une longue nuit de veille.

ooooooooooooooo

Owen arriva à l'aube en même temps que Tosh. Cette dernière trouva Jack sortant de son bureau. Elle lui remis un thermos de café avec deux croissants qu'il accepta avec un sourire. Elle disparut ensuite dans la pièce où dormait encore Ianto .

Le capitaine remplit deux mugs et se dirigea vers la baie d'autopsie. Il trouva le médecin en train de déchiffrer les résultats qui s'affichaient sur l'écran posé sur son bureau. Il avait un peu plus tôt profité de l'inconscience du Gallois pour effectuer quelques prélèvements qu'il avait soumis à des analyses.

-Alors ? S'enquit-il avec impatience en lui tendant une tasse de café fumant, tu as du nouveau ?

Owen soupira.

-C'est bien lui, c'est notre teaboy revenu d'entre les morts, ajouta-t-il d'un ton lugubre en engloutissant son café d'une traite.

-Tu fais dans le biblique maintenant ? Rétorqua le capitaine. D'ailleurs il ne vient pas de la mort mais d'une autre dimension.

-Alors on fait quoi maintenant ?

-Je sais pas. Pour l'instant il dort encore, je viens de jeter un coup d'œil. Tosh veille sur lui.

-On est dans une drôle de situation tout de même. Il faut trouver un moyen de le renvoyer chez lui et vite.

-Pour l'instant il faut attendre qu'il se rétablisse puis nous aviserons, répliqua le capitaine d'un air songeur.

-Comment ça nous aviserons ? Owen se leva brusquement de son siège et vint se planter devant l'autre homme. Je te vois venir Harkness, autant que quelqu'un te mette les points sur les i tout de suite : sa place n'est pas ici. Si tu cherches l'absolution, tu peux toujours courir. Il veut rentrer chez lui et il DOIT rentrer chez lui. Tu ne vas pas le récupérer, il n'en est pas question. Ce n'est pas un Ianto Jones de substitution !

-Ça suffit Harper…

-Jack, je te rappelle que tu lui as collé une balle dans la tête. Enfin pas vraiment à lui mais c'est pareil. Le Ianto qui se trouve actuellement dans le Hub te hait et même…nous hait surement tous.

Jack déglutit.

-Je sais, je l'ai tué.

Owen dévisagea l'homme dévasté qui lui faisait face.

-On a déconné sur ce coup-là. Tu as tiré mais on a tous déconné. On a perdu la tête et on a mal géré. Oui, continua-t-il face au regard étonné du capitaine, je ne suis pas le con insensible que tout le monde croit. Moi aussi cette histoire me travaille.…

-Owen…

-Ça va, le coupa le médecin gêné, bon, je vais voir mon patient.

Il remplit une seringue et la déposa dans une petite mallette à côté de son matériel médical.

-C'est pour quoi faire ? S'enquit le capitaine en le suivant.

-Au cas où le réveil soit vraiment trop difficile. Je préfère anticiper une éventuelle crise de panique monumentale. Il y a de quoi, tu ne crois pas ?

-Ouais, t'as raison.

-Dis-moi, Harkness, tu crois que je pourrais le persuader de faire un peu de café ? Y'en a marre du jus de chaussettes qu'on ingurgite ici **.**

-Finalement t'es vraiment un con insensible, Harper.

-Je plaisantais, juste une petite blague pourrie histoire de dédramatiser.

Le capitaine émit un petit sourire. Il connaissait bien l'autre homme. Son cynisme apparent et son humour noir n'étaient qu'une façon de gérer son stress. Chacun faisait comme il pouvait.

ooooooooooooooo

Contrairement aux craintes du médecin il n'y eut pas de crise de panique ou d'hystérie, pas de crise de nerfs ni d'hurlements. Quand ils arrivèrent dans la petite cellule transformée en salle de repos ils trouvèrent Tosh, assise sur une chaise qui veillait l'autre homme. Sa main caressait le large front, repoussant doucement vers le haut quelques mèches mouillées de sueur.

-Il commence juste à se réveiller, chuchota-t-elle en les voyant entrer.

Elle retira sa main avec réticence.

Ils observèrent dans un silence tendu l'homme allongé sur le petit lit. Ianto ouvrit lentement les yeux. Son regard étonné resta un moment rivé sur le plafond gris puis descendit sur les parois de béton et se posa sur eux. Jack aurait pu dire à quelle seconde précise il prit conscience de ce qui l'entourait et de sa situation à l'éclair de souffrance qui traversa les yeux du jeune homme. Il ne cria pas mais tourna la tête vers le mur comme s'il ne pouvait pas supporter leur vue, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde de plus.

-Ianto, murmura Tosh en saisissant une petite bouteille d'eau, tu dois avoir soif.

Le jeune homme se tourna vers elle. Il avait les lèvres sèches. Il se redressa sur le lit et s'empara de la bouteille. Il la dévissa, la porta à ses lèvres puis s'arrêta subitement.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? S'enquit Tosh gentiment.

Le gallois observa le liquide transparent avec suspicion. Jack comprit tout de suite.

-Ce n'est que de l'eau, le rassura-t-il. Il n'y a rien d'autre là-dedans.

-Pourquoi est-ce que je vous croirais ? Rétorqua le jeune homme avec amertume. Sa voix était un peu éraillée. Je sais maintenant que vous êtes capable de tout.

-Tu peux nous faire…

-Non, je n'ai pas confiance en vous.

Tosh soupira. Elle prit un verre, le remplit et l'ingurgita.

-Voilà, tu vois, tu n'as rien à craindre, dit-elle. Bois. Ecoute Ianto, je sais que la situation est difficile pour toi et même terrible mais je te fais la promesse solennelle qu'il ne t'arrivera rien. Personne ne te fera du mal, je m'en porte garante, continua-t-elle en regardant le capitaine d'un air de défi.

Ce dernier déglutit. Normalement, en tant que chef ç'aurait été à lui de rassurer Ianto et de se porter garant de sa sécurité mais il n'y avait rien de normal dans cette histoire. Il comprenait sans aucune peine que le jeune homme n'avait aucune confiance en lui. Pourquoi devrait-il se fier à l'homme qui avait tué son double dans cette dimension? Tosh ne lui avait jamais vraiment pardonné pour cela. Les choses commençaient à aller mieux mais Jack avait compris dès le départ qu'il lui faudrait parcourir un long chemin pour espérer être complètement pardonné par la jeune femme. Ianto et Tosh avaient toujours été proches. Ils étaient amis et il supposa qu'il en était de même dans l'autre univers. Il réprima le sentiment de jalousie qu'il ressentait et hocha la tête.

-Je comprends, Tosh. Ianto, je ne te demande pas de me faire confiance, je sais que tu ne peux pas. Peut-être qu'un jour… Il faut tout de même que tu saches que les autres ne sont pour rien dans ce qui s'est passé. J'ai agi seul. Je voudrais te dire, t'expliquer. Jack sentit les larmes couler brusquement le long de ses joues. Comme je te l'ai dit là-bas, sur la plage, je ne me suis jamais pardonné moi-même. Je…

-Je ne veux pas savoir, répliqua froidement le jeune homme en le fixant pour la première fois d'un regard brûlant. J'en ai rien à foutre de vos larmes. Vous êtes un monstre, un assassin.

Jack se sentit comme s'il venait de recevoir un violent coup à l'estomac. Ianto avait raison. Il ne pourrait jamais réparer ça. Owen le poussa doucement vers la porte.

-Quoiqu'il en soit je dois examiner mon patient, déclara-t-il et j'ai besoin d'être seul avec lui. Tosh ?

La jeune femme se leva et sourit au jeune homme.

-On se revoit tout à l'heure Ianto. Nous discuterons si tu veux.

-Merci Tosh, répondit le gallois. Pour la première fois il émit un petit sourire. Je suis heureux que tu n'y sois pour rien tu sais. Tu n'aurais pas pu, tu es quelqu'un de bon toi.

Elle sourit et déposa un petit baiser sur son front.

-Je vais tout faire pour arranger ça, Ianto. Tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir, déclara-t-elle. Allez je te laisse avec Owen. Tu le connais alors ne te formalise pas de ses manières, hein ?

-Hé ça veut dire quoi ça ? Rouspéta le médecin en sortant son stéthoscope. Allez ouste, dehors !

La jeune femme se dirigea vers la porte et sortit en entraînant avec elle le capitaine qui n'avait rien perdu de leur échange. Ils remontèrent le couloir sombre vers la pièce principale du Hub.

-Je suis heureux qu'il te fasse confiance, Tosh, déclara Jack en essuyant son visage d'un revers de la main. Au moins il a quelqu'un ici pour parler et s'occuper de lui.

-Tu pourrais…

-Tu as entendu, il ne veut pas de moi près de lui.

-Donne lui du temps. Il faut qu'il encaisse. Le temps des explications viendra, j'en suis certaine.

-Ce n'est pourtant pas lui que j'ai…enfin, je veux dire…c'est un autre Ianto, le nôtre qui est mort. Lui il n'a rien à voir avec ça, il est d'un autre univers.

Tosh s'arrêta et le fixa sévèrement.

-Jack, ne sois pas hypocrite, tu te cherches des excuses et tu le sais très bien. Pour lui c'est la même chose. Tu l'as tué dans cette dimension et c'est atroce. Il doit vraiment l'aimer son Jack et il me semble que c'est réciproque. En fait tu voudrais qu'il te pardonne pour ce que tu as fait. Tu voudrais l'absolution.

Le capitaine grimaça. Evidemment Tosh avait fait mouche. Il pouvait compter sur elle pour lui remettre les idées en place. Quand il le fallait elle ne le ménageait pas et c'était tout à fait ce qu'il attendait d'elle.

-Mais comment pourrait-il me pardonner ? Toi-même tu as de la peine avec ça.

-Oui mais j'y travaille Jack. Elle s'arrêta un instant pour le dévisager. Tu m'as sauvé la vie, tu m'as arraché à l'enfer de la prison de l'UNIT, donné un travail passionnant, rendu ma liberté. Je t'aime beaucoup, je t'admire et c'est pour cela que c'est difficile. A cause de tout ce que tu as fait pour moi j'ai dû mal à saisir ce côté sombre de toi. Je sais que c'est paradoxal mais voilà, c'est ainsi.

-Ma Toshiko, sourit Jack à travers ses larmes. Tu es merveilleuse.

-Et toi un sacré flatteur, sourit la jeune femme. Allez, allons commander à manger ! Je meurs de faim.

.

 _Fin du_ _chapitre 3_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

.

Owen Harper rangea son stéthoscope dans sa mallette et s'installa sur le siège précédemment occupé par Tosh. Il dévisagea pensivement le jeune homme allongé sur le petit lit.

-Ça va, tu es en pleine forme teaboy. J'ai effectué des examens pendant que tu dormais, il y a rien qui cloche chez toi.

-Ouais, tout va bien, à part que tu m'as drogué et que tu en as profité pour pomper mon sang.

-Faut pas m'en vouloir, je doutais de ta collaboration pleine et entière. De toute façon tu vas pas me dire que ces quelques heures de sommeil t'ont fait du mal. T'en as bien profité alors remercie tonton Owen au lieu de te plaindre.

-T'es un connard Harper. Dans les deux univers t'es un connard.

-Toi aussi teaboy mais fallait bien que je fasse mon boulot, soupira le médecin. Bon, écoute, je sais que la situation ne te plait pas, c'est un euphémisme, et je ne peux pas dire que je ne te comprends pas mais on va trouver une solution. Tosh va s'y atteler, tu sais que c'est un génie. Elle va remuer ciel et terre pour toi. Et Jack auss…

Ianto grinça des dents.

-C'est un meurtrier.

-Il faut que tu comprennes quelque chose, mon pote, ce jour-là on est tous devenus complètement dingues. Tout s'est passé trop vite, on n'a pas géré, on a déconné, je veux pas faire l'avocat du diable mais Jack était en rage, il a perdu la tête…

-Vous n'avez pas essayé de l'en empêcher, grinça le gallois en tournant la tête vers le mur.

-T'en sais quoi ? Tu n'étais pas là, riposta le médecin agacé. Il nous avait fichu dehors. Jack nous a dit qu'il allait régler le problème…

-Ouais, il l'a réglé, de manière expéditive, le coupa le jeune homme d'un ton amer.

-Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que dans ton monde Jack t'a donné une tapette sur les doigts et t'a dit de ne pas recommencer, me prend pas pour un con tout de même. Bon en attendant il faut te secouer, tu es en bonne santé, tu vas pas rester avachi là toute la journée !

-Je suis prisonnier, riposta le jeune homme buté.

-T'as déjà vu un prisonnier la porte ouverte, crétin ? Railla Owen. Allez, bouge-toi, faut que tu prennes une douche. Il plissa le nez d'un air dégoûté. T'es resté combien de temps sur cette plage, tu pues la marée, c'est incroyable.

Ianto vexé sauta du lit. Il capta aussitôt le regard amusé de l'autre homme.

-Tu te fous de moi, Owen, grommela-t-il.

-Ben je savais que ça allait te faire réagir, répliqua le médecin content de lui. N'empêche que t'as ramené la plage avec toi, remarqua-t-il en désignant un petit monticule de sable au pied du jeune homme. Allez, suis-moi, on va faire de toi quelqu'un de présentable. Je vais te trouver de quoi t'habiller et désolé d'avance si ça ne répond pas à tes critères rigoureux. Et si j'ai un conseil à te donner, essaye de te détendre un peu. Comme je te l'ai dit on va tous t'aider. Dis, sinon, je me demandais si tu pouvais nous faire un petit café ? Personne n'est foutu d'en faire un correct dans cette base. Y'en a marre du jus de chaussettes de Gwen !

Gwen…tout en suivant Owen vers les douches Ianto grimaça. La galloise n'avait pas été heureuse de le voir sur la plage la veille. Cela ne l'avait pas étonné. Ils n'étaient pas amis dans son monde. Ils entretenaient juste une relation professionnelle mais néanmoins polie. Dès son arrivée à Torchwood elle avait eu le béguin pour Jack. Mais elle savait se servir de ses yeux. Elle n'avait pas mis longtemps à découvrir la relation entre les deux hommes et l'avait eu mauvaise. Il se fit la remarque qu'ici elle n'avait connu Ianto, enfin l'autre Ianto que jusqu'à l'affaire avec Lisa. Si les univers concordaient, à l'époque il était quelqu'un de fragile, de vulnérable, perdu, plein de contradictions, tiraillé entre son amour pour Lisa et ses sentiments naissants pour Jack. A cela s'ajoutait le traumatisme dû à Canary Wharf.

Elle n'avait pas connu le Ianto qu'il était devenu. Avec l'aide de Jack il s'était lentement reconstruit, il était devenu un homme plus fort, sûr de lui, bien dans sa peau. Un homme heureux. Les sentiments entre les deux hommes s'étaient approfondis et ils étaient devenus…solides. Jack avait considérablement diminué son flirt avec Gwen quand Ianto lui avait expliqué à quel point cela le mettait mal à l'aise et faisait bêtement resurgir ses insécurités. Elle n'avait pas apprécié mais il s'en fichait. Quand elle lui envoyait des pointes il n'avait pas peur de riposter, au grand plaisir d'Owen qui adorait compter les points. Ils étaient finalement parvenus à une sorte de statu quo.

Si la Gwen de cet univers-là lui cherchait des noises elle ne tarderait pas à comprendre qu'il était d'une autre trempe que le Ianto qu'elle avait connu. Tosh elle, était adorable, Owen était Owen mais peut-être plus sociable dans ce monde, du moins c'est ce qui lui semblait. Quand à Jack… Il serra les dents et attrapa au vol la serviette que le médecin venait de lui lancer.

ooooooooooooooo

Vêtu d'un pantalon de survêtement gris et d'un tee-shirt blanc appartenant à Jack (Ianto avait failli refuser mais Owen avait récupéré son costume quand il était sous la douche et avait menacé de le laisser tout nu), Ianto suivit le médecin dans la salle principale du Hub. Il observa les lieux avec curiosité, cherchant les différences avec son univers. Les postes de travail ne se trouvaient pas à la même place mais peu de choses différaient. L'un d'eux était tellement encombré de fichiers qu'il en déduit que cela devait être celui de Gwen. La baie d'autopsie était là, avec son balcon circulaire et sa rampe de métal. Un peu plus loin les escaliers menant aux sous-sols où se trouvaient les cellules des weevils et autre aliens ramenés de leurs expéditions, la salle d'interrogatoire, le champ de tir puis plus bas la chambre de cryogénie. Il frissonna en songeant que son double se trouvait certainement dans un des tiroirs. Il leva les yeux, cherchant machinalement la baie vitrée du bureau de Jack. Elle était bien là et, comme dans son univers à lui, le capitaine se tenait derrière à les observer. Il détourna ostensiblement le regard et rejoignit Tosh assise face à ses écrans.

Il sentit plus qu'il n'entendit Jack descendre de son perchoir. Putains de phéromones du 51 ème siècle ! Ils étaient aussi puissants ici qu'ailleurs.

-J'ai ramené le teaboy, tout propre et tout frais, lui annonça Owen fièrement.

-Arrête de m'appeler teaboy, gronda Ianto énervé, tu connais mon nom, il me semble ?

Owen allait répliquer quand l'alarme de la roue dentée retentit. Gwen fit son entrée. Elle remarqua immédiatement le gallois.

-Oh salut Ianto ! On t'a laissé sortir de ta cellule ? Lâcha-t-elle d'un ton grinçant.

-Ianto n'est pas notre prisonnier, la contra Tosh agacée.

Gwen avisa la mine contrariée de Jack.

-Euh…je veux dire que tu es sorti de ta chambre? Se rattrapa-t-elle.

-Je vois que tu as le sens de l'observation, rétorqua le jeune homme d'un ton sarcastique.

-Je suis étonnée, c'est tout, répliqua la jeune femme sur la défensive. Je suis contente de voir que tu vas mieux.

-Oui, c'est vrai, tu avais l'air ravi sur la plage hier soir, répondit le gallois sans se démonter.

Owen gloussa.

-Oh, ça va, maugréa-t-elle en jetant son sac sur son bureau, j'ai été surprise, c'est tout.

Elle s'installa à son poste et disparut derrière ses piles de dossiers en retard.

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules.

Tosh avisa Jack qui tournait et retournait l'artefact en forme d'octaèdre entre ses mains.

-Tu comprends de quoi il s'agit ? Questionna-t-elle d'un ton curieux en observant le petit symbole en forme de cône avec sa sphère d'argent gravé sur le côté de l'objet.

-Non, je sais pas, répondit le capitaine, tentant sans succès de rencontrer le regard de Ianto. Il s'adressa à lui dans l'espoir d'une réaction : Ce qu'on peut dire c'est qu'il est arrivé par la Faille dans ta dimension et est repassé par la Faille en ta compagnie vers la nôtre…

-Grace au talent de Gwen pour le lancer d'objet, et ça dans les deux galaxies, le coupa Owen d'un ton jovial. Elle est sur la première marche du podium cette fois-ci, on va lui remettre la médaille d'or.

La galloise le foudroya du regard, elle avait horreur qu'on lui rappelât son erreur du premier jour quand elle avait lancé inopinément un objet qui avait libéré un gaz étranger ce qui avait eu pour conséquence de nombreuses victimes.

-Je me demande…déclara Tosh d'un air songeur, et si c'était une espèce de transporteur, vous savez, comme celui de…Mary ?

-Oh, dans votre univers aussi ? Questionna Ianto. Dans le mien elle t'avait offert un pendentif qui permettait de lire les pensées. Finalement elle voulait récupérer son transporteur pour rentrer chez elle mais au dernier moment notre Jack l'a expédié sur une planète prison. Ça s'est passé comme cela ici ?

Il y eut un moment de silence gêné.

-Non, répondit Tosh d'un ton hésitant, Jack l'a expédié au cœur du soleil.

Ianto fixa Jack d'un air de dégoût.

-Décidément il y en a qui pratiquent une justice expéditive ici. Un problème, hop, c'est réglé. Dans les limbes !

-Ça suffit ! Gronda Jack en colère, tu n'as pas le droit de me juger. Figure-toi que tu n'es pas innocent aussi. T'aurais pas oublié Annie, la fille de la pizzeria ? Elle avait rien demandé à personne. Et ce docteur Japonais ? OK, lui il n'était pas innocent mais ta copine l'a assassiné lui-aussi, et tout ça grâce à qui ?

-Jack ! S'exclama Tosh offusquée. Tu n'es pas juste là…

\- T'inquiètes, Tosh, la coupa Ianto en ricanant, la vie ne vaut pas chère pour lui. Ah oui, c'est vrai, il en a à revendre !

Une seconde plus tard il rencontrait le sol, la lèvre fendue par le coup de poing que venait de lui asséner le capitaine. Il s'assit, s'essuya la bouche et contempla le sang sur le dos de sa main. Puis il toisa l'autre homme avec des yeux pleins de larmes et de fureur.

-Salaud, t'es qu'un salaud, Harkness, prononça-t-il en crachant un peu de sang.

Tosh s'accroupit à côté de lui, un mouchoir à la main. Elle jeta à Jack un regard furieux.

-Comment as-tu pu ? S'insurgea-t-elle indignée.

Owen s'agenouilla près du jeune et lui examina la lèvre.

-Ça va, c'est pas grand-chose, teaboy, commenta-t-il, on va…

-PUTAIN MAIS ARRÊTE DE M'APPELER TEABOY ! Hurla Ianto en se relevant d'un bond. J'ai un nom, bordel ! Je m'appelle IANTO JONES ! Ça va te rentrer dans la tête merde ?

Tosh et Owen se relevèrent incertains. Ianto se tenait debout, face à eux, tremblant de rage et de colère, la mâchoire serrée, les poings fermés, livide.

Jack grimaça, honteux. Il ne sentait pas fier de lui. Comment avait-il pu frapper Ianto, surtout après ce que le jeune homme venait de vivre ? Tosh et Owen étaient furieux contre lui. Il se tourna vers le membre restant de l'équipe, cherchant un peu de soutien mais même Gwen qui avait observé la scène de loin le regardait d'un œil vaguement désapprobateur. Il n'aurait pas dû perdre la tête comme cela. Ianto crevait de peur, c'était visible. Le jeune homme avait seulement voulu le provoquer et il avait foncé tête baissée dans le panneau..

-Ecoute, Ianto, je suis désolé, commença-t-il, je sais pas ce qui m'a pris..

-Ça suffit, Jack, prononça Owen d'un ton calme.

Le médecin se mordit les lèvres, se rendant compte qu'il avait négligé l'aspect psychologique des choses. Ianto Jones venait de débarquer dans un univers où l'on avait exécuté son double. Il était loin de chez lui, des siens, de ses proches. Il crevait de trouille et était angoissé et sous tension. Comment avait-il pu être aussi stupide ? Si c'était lui, Owen qui se trouvait dans cette situation il flipperait autant, si ce n'était plus.

-Ecoute mon pote, déclara-t-il d'un ton conciliant, je suis désolé, c'est OK, je ne t'appellerais plus comme ça, pas de problème. J'aurai réagi de même à ta place. Etant donné la situation je comprends que tu sois en rogne.

Le gallois le regarda l'air tellement étonné que cela en était presque comique. Il en oublia quasiment sa rage et desserra les poings.

-C'est ça, mon pote, respire, l'encouragea le médecin d'un ton calme. Prend ton temps.

Ianto commença progressivement à se calmer. Sa colère se dégonfla petit à petit, laissant place à une vague gêne. Comment avait-il pu perdre son sang-froid à ce point ? Il scruta Owen d'un air perplexe.

-Le Owen de mon univers n'aurait jamais dit qu'il est désolé, remarqua-t-il d'une voix un peu tremblante.

-N'en prend pas l'habitude quand même grogna le médecin. Quoiqu'il en soit si on veut arranger les choses il faudrait que tu te montres peut-être…un peu moins agressif, je dirais. Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on va résoudre les problèmes mon gars.

-Je suis sûre que nous allons trouver une solution, renchérit doucement Tosh. Elle esquissa un petit sourire. Ianto avait tellement été surpris du mea-culpa d'Owen que cela avait pratiquement désamorcé la situation. Allez, viens, on va prendre une tasse de thé et après ça ira mieux, sourit-elle en lui prenant le bras et en l'entraînant vers la cuisine.

Owen leur emboîta le pas.

-Dis, mon pote, tant que tu y es tu pourrais me faire une petite tasse de café ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton suppliant.

Ianto se retourna avec un petit sourire crispé et hocha la tête. Il était encore un peu pale mais semblait aller mieux. Ils disparurent tous les trois et Jack se sentit soudain très seul, abandonné.

-Merde, et nous alors ?

Jack sursauta. Il avait oublié la présence de Gwen.

-Quoi « nous » ? Questionna-t-il complètement ailleurs.

-J'ai l'impression qu'on est devenus des parias dans le Hub toi et moi. Regarde Tosh et Gwen, Ianto les mène par le bout du nez. Non mais t'as vu Owen, on aurait dit un agneau, je l'avais jamais vu comme ça !

-Ben pourtant tu couchais avec lui, tu as bien dû voir une autre facette de sa personne, non ? On dirait que ça te surprend.

Gwen haussa les épaules.

-Ce n'est pas tes affaires, grogna-t-elle d'un ton offensé. En plus Je te parie que nous on n'aura pas droit à une tasse de café !

-Tu n'en sais rien, rétorqua Jack en gravissant les marches menant à son bureau. Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que notre Ianto n'était pas mesquin. Tu l'auras peut-être ton café !

-Ça m'étonnerait, grommela Gwen.

Mais elle se rendit compte qu'elle parlait dans le vide, Jack s'était engouffré dans son bureau et avait refermé la porte derrière lui.

.

 _Fin du chapitre 4_


	5. Chapter 5

**Merci aux personnes ayant laissé des reviews, c'est sympa et encourageant.**

 **Quant aux autres, et bien…c'est leur droit, je suis tout à fait consciente qu'il n'y a aucune obligation de leur part mais j'avoue que cela ne me laisse pas indifférente. Ne le prenez pas mal, c'est juste mon sentiment. Le site n'est-il pas basé sur un échange auteur-lecteur ? Sinon on prend et on ne donne pas. De plus je ne sais pas pour vous mais pour moi c'est important de savoir ce que les gens pensent de mes histoires.**

 **Voilà, j'avais envie de vous dire un peu ce que je ressens. J'ai pas mal hésité mais…Pourquoi pas ?**

.

Chapitre 5

.

Jack Harkness avait raison. Ianto n'était pas mesquin. Gwen travaillait toujours sur ses rapports quand une tasse de café fumant apparut comme par magie sur son bureau. Elle sursauta et faillit faire basculer une pile de comptes-rendus terminés au sol. Ianto rattrapa les documents in extremis et les réarrangea sur la table.

La galloise ouvrit de grands yeux.

-Euh…mer…merci Ianto, bégaya-t-elle sur le coup de la surprise. Elle regarda la tasse comme s'il s'agissait d'un serpent venimeux qui risquait de la piquer à tout instant.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Questionna le jeune homme l'air pincé. Tu crois que j'ai craché dedans…ou glissé de la mort au rat ?

-Non , non, pas du tout, rougit la jeune femme, c'est juste que je m'y attendais pas, c'est tout.

Le gallois haussa les épaules et retourna à la cuisine ou il trouva Owen et Tosh en train de finir leur seconde tasse de café.

-Aaaaah! Ça m'avait vraiment manqué, gémit le médecin en reposant son mug. Faudrait que j'aille bosser. Je dois finir d'analyser les tripes de l'espèce de poulpe qu'on a trouvé à moitié bouffé dans les égouts.

-Dégueu, déclara Ianto en plissant le nez.

-Suis d'accord avec toi mon pote, convint le médecin, mais faut bien qu'il y en a qui fassent le sale boulot.

-Au fait, demanda Ianto, je voulais savoir, Harkness ne m'a jamais remplacé ici ?

Tosh et Owen échangèrent un regard.

-Non, répondit doucement la jeune femme en lui faisant signe de s'asseoir. Ecoute, il faut que tu comprennes. Après ce qui s'est passé…après que Jack ait…mon dieu que c'est difficile à dire ! Elle racla avec sa petite cuillère le fond de sa tasse et reprit courage. Après qu'il ait exécuté ton double, il s'est replié sur lui-même. Je ne sais pas comment il n'a pas fichu le camp d'ici. Cela a duré au moins trois mois. Il a fait une sorte de dépression et c'est nous qui avons tout géré. Il était amorphe, dans un état second et il passait presque tout son temps dans sa pièce, tu sais, sous son bureau. Il ne sortait jamais de là. Une vraie taupe !

-On s'est tout tapé, renchérit Owen, les alertes de la Faille, les chasses aux Weevils, les contacts avec l'UNIT et le reste !

-Alors pourquoi il a fait ça s'il ne pouvait en supporter les conséquences ? grinça Ianto.

-Questionne-le, suggéra Owen en se demandant s'il pouvait reprendre une troisième tasse avant d'aller travailler.

\- Donc vous avez géré seuls, commenta Ianto éludant la suggestion d'Owen. Je ne sais pas chez vous mais dans mon monde le Capitaine est parti plusieurs mois. Il a disparu comme ça. Il était avec le Docteur, c'est quelqu'un qu'il connaissait et avec qui il avait voyagé. Nous avons dû nous en sortir tous seuls. Cela n'a pas été évident, surtout au début mais nous nous sommes débrouillés.

-Non, ici ce n'est pas arrivé, répondit Tosh mais je suppose que c'est pareil. C'était comme s'il n'était plus là. Et puis un jour nous avons eu une visite, un médecin de l'UNIT, Martha Jones. Jack la connaissait. Nous lui avons expliqué la situation. Elle n'a fait ni une ni deux. Elle est descendue dans l'antre de notre cher capitaine et ça a chauffé. On l'a entendu crier…

-Et crois moi elle n'a pas la voix d'un rossignol, la coupa Owen en se servant finalement un troisième café. Putain, elle a du caractère cette femme-là. Comme elle lui a botté le cul, à Harkness ! Elle l'a secoué, crois-moi. Une heure après elle le traînait sur la place, au-dessus, à la lumière du jour. Il n'en menait pas large notre vaillant capitaine. Elle lui a pas laissé le choix. Ils sont partis toute la journée et quand ils sont revenus les choses ont commencé à aller mieux.

-Oui, continua Tosh, elle lui a rappelé quelles étaient ses responsabilités, et elle n'a pas fait dans la dentelle. Elle est restée quelques semaines histoire de bien le remettre sur ses rails et elle est repartie. Nous avons sympathisé avec elle, c'était quelque qu'un d'adorable, vraiment humaine.

-Oui, oui, je la connais, déclara Ianto en regardant Owen bizarrement. Bon, on dirait que les événements ne sont pas exactement les mêmes dans les deux univers. Je voulais aussi savoir, on avait un ptéranodon dans le Hub. Elle était arrivée avec moi à Torchwood. Myfanwy. Je ne l'ai pas vue ici.

-Oui il a bien existé mais il n'a pas survécu. Lors de la confrontation avec la cyb…euh je veux dire Lisa, Jack l'a lâché sur elle mais cette dernière l'a blessé assez sérieusement en se défendant. Ses lésions étaient graves et je ne suis pas parvenu à endiguer l'infection. J'ai fini par l'euthanasier, avoua Owen en déglutissant.

-Elle souffrait énormément, confirma Tosh, c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire. Jack l'a incinéré. Cela a été son dernier acte avant de sombrer dans la dépression.

Ianto sentit son cœur se serrer. Il avait beaucoup d'affection pour Myfanwy. Même après les événements en question il ne lui en avait pas voulu. La pauvre bête n'avait suivi que ses instincts. Heureusement la Myfanwy de son univers étaient toujours vivante. C'était lui qui s'en occupait et la nourrissait. Il l'adorait. Mon dieu, mais n'y avait-il que des choses tristes dans ce monde-là ? Il décida de laisser ses pensées moroses de côté et de se concentrer sur l'essentiel.

-Tu ne crois pas que je devrais commencer à chercher dans les archives ? Questionna-t-il en transportant les tasses dans l'évier. Il commença à les laver.

Tosh sourit.

-Pour l'instant ça ne sert à rien. Et puis il te faut l'autorisation de Jack pour cela, c'est lui le patron. Elle avisa le pot de café. Il en reste encore, fit-elle remarquer.

-Oui ? Demanda Ianto se demandant où elle voulait en venir.

-On dirait que tu as oublié quelqu'un, continua-t-elle avec un petit sourire malicieux.

Ianto grimaça.

-Si personne n'en veut, je l'emporte, proposa Owen tendant déjà le bras pour s'emparer du précieux breuvage.

Le gallois hésita. Il détestait le capitaine Harkness de cette dimension. C'était un monstre, un assassin. C'était du moins ce qu'il se répétait depuis la déclaration de Cooper sur la plage. Mais les explications de Tosh venaient tempérer un petit peu son jugement. De toute manière qu'il le veuille ou non, comme venait de lui rappeler Tosh, Harkness était le patron et rien ne se ferait sans son accord. Il fallait qu'il coopère, même si ce type l'avait frappé tout à l'heure et qu'il le haïssait et qu'il…

-C'est bon, vous avez gagné, capitula-t-il, je vais lui porter.

Il posa une tasse fumante sur un petit plateau et sortit de la pièce.

-Alors qu'en penses-tu ? Demanda Tosh à Owen.

-Je pense que j'aurai bien aimé qu'il laisse le café.

-Sois sérieux pour une fois Owen !

Le médecin se leva de son siège en s'étirant.

-Je pense que ça va chier, lâcha-t-il en s'en allant à son tour.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Ianto Jones traversa la pièce principale du Hub sous le regard éberlué de Gwen et frappa à la porte du bureau de Jack Harkness.

-Entre !

Le capitaine n'avait pas l'air surpris de le voir. Cela n'étonna pas Ianto. Il savait que l'autre homme était doué d'une audition sans pareille et d'un odorat très développé. Il ne se privait d'ailleurs pas pour s'en servir lors de leurs parties de cache-cache dans le Hub en plus de l'ajout des caméras de sécurité. Jack était un tricheur invétéré. Il l'avait entendu arriver et avait eu quelques secondes pour se préparer.

Ianto respira profondément et déposa le café sur la petite table.

-C'est un signe de paix ? Demanda le capitaine en se saisissant avidement de la tasse.

-Prenez-le comme vous voulez, répliqua le jeune homme d'une voix froide.

Jack soupira.

-Assied-toi.

Ianto obtempéra. Le capitaine engloutit son café avec un gémissement de satisfaction et reposa la tasse.

-Comment vas-tu, Ianto ?

-Bien monsieur.

-Tu peux m'appeler Jack, comme les autres. Monsieur c'est un peu formel. C'est réservé aux gens qui ne se connaissent pas ou…à certains jeux, sourit-il d'un air lubrique. Nous ne sommes pas des étrangers il me semble.

-Je crois que si, répliqua vertement le gallois. Et je vous prie de garder vos réflexions salaces pour vous.

-Et si j'ai envie ? C'est encore moi le patron ici.

-Alors c'est du harcèlement, monsieur, pour ne pas parler d'abus de pouvoir.

-Rabat-joie, grogna le capitaine. Bon, plus sérieusement je voudrais m'excuser pour t'avoir frappé tout à l'heure. J'ai perdu la tête, je suis désolé. Ça ne se reproduira pas.

-J'ai de la peine à vous croire.

-Je te le promets, je ne perdrai plus mon sang-froid.

-Alors n'en parlons plus, je crois que j'ai eu de la chance cette fois-ci, commenta Ianto. On dirait que quand vous perdez la tête ça se termine plutôt mal pour la personne qui se trouve en face de vous.

Le capitaine vit rouge. Ce Ianto Jones était impossible. Il se leva d'un bond. Sa main se posa de manière automatique à l'endroit où se trouvait son Webley. Il s'arrêta net. Putain de merde ! Ce petit con de Jones en face de lui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce et le fixait d'un air narquois. Il s'était fait avoir !

-Tu l'as fait exprès pour me provoquer, grinça le capitaine en se rasseyant, tentant de reprendre contenance. Fais attention, Jones, on peut être deux à jouer à ce jeu.

-Je croyais que vous aimiez les jeux, monsieur, c'est en tout cas ce que vous disiez il y a deux minutes, riposta le gallois en haussant les sourcils.

L'autre homme grinça des dents.

-Si tu es venu pour m'emmerder, dégage de mon bureau. Si non, dis-moi ce que tu veux.

-Je veux avoir accès aux archives afin de faire des recherches sur cet artefact en cas de besoin.

-Permission accordée, répondit Jack d'un ton las. Va-t'en maintenant.

Le jeune homme se leva, mal à l'aise. Il ne se sentait pas fier de lui. Il savait qu'il avait blessé l'autre homme. Et gratuitement en plus. Il ne pouvait pas refréner l'envie de lui faire mal. Jack lui manquait, _son_ Jack lui manquait. Ce Jack devant lui avait tué son double. Comment était-ce possible ? Il connaissait très bien son amant et avait tout à fait conscience que l'homme qui se trouvait devant lui souffrait. Il gardait la tête baissée, cachant certainement les larmes qui menaçaient de tomber.

-Je…

-Tu attends quoi ? Grinça le capitaine, le moment où je vais m'effondrer devant toi, histoire de te donner une nouvelle satisfaction ?

-Non…non, pas du tout, je voulais pas, je sais pas…je sais pas ce qui m'a pris, bafouilla le jeune homme.

-Dégage. Sors d'ici tout de suite, lui intima le capitaine la voix tremblante.

Ianto se dirigea vers la porte. Il n'avait pas franchi le seuil qu'il entendit le premier sanglot. Il eut envie de retourner dans le bureau mais se ravisa, il pouvait au moins laisser sa fierté à l'autre homme.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Le reste de la journée se passa calmement. Tosh travailla toute la matinée sur la base de données de l'Institut. Ianto lui tint compagnie un moment mais finit par se rendre compte que sa présence ne faisait que gêner la jeune femme. Il se souvint que quand Tosh était lancée dans quelque chose elle était à fond dedans. Après lui avoir de temps en temps posé quelques questions et n'obtenu en réponse que quelques monosyllabes polies il se décida à la laisser tranquille.

Ils déjeunèrent rapidement dans la salle de réunion. Ianto était gêné à l'idée de revoir le capitaine mais ce dernier ne se montra pas. Owen l'informa qu'il était parti pour le reste de la journée.

L'après-midi le jeune homme entreprit de faire le tour du Hub. Il se rendit tout d'abord à l'office de tourisme qui devait servir de couverture à leurs activités. Il était fermé, laissé à l'abandon. Il feuilleta quelques vieux prospectus poussiéreux. Ils étaient tous dépassés depuis longtemps.

Il retourna dans la pièce principale, ignora le regard agacé qui lui lança ostensiblement Gwen et continua vers la baie d'autopsie. Il y trouva Owen en train de nettoyer les lieux.

-T'es obligé de t'y coller maintenant qu'il n'y a plus personne pour le faire, fit remarquer le gallois en s'appuyant contre le mur, les mains dans les poches.

-Ouais, comme on te l'a dit, Jack ne t'a jamais remplacé, enfin, je veux dire le Jones d'ici.

-Peut-être que je suis irremplaçable, sourit le jeune homme d'un air malicieux.

-Ne t'y crois pas trop, Jones, bougonna le médecin en laissant tomber des morceaux de matière gélatineuse dans un récipient en inox. Dis, si t'as rien à faire, tu pourrais sortir les mains de ton cul et m'aider un peu ?

Ianto haussa les épaules et enfila une paire de gants. Il mit un tablier un plastique, attrapa un kit de désinfection sur une étagère, repoussa la lampe au-dessus de sa tête et entreprit le nettoyage de la table d'autopsie. Il fronça le nez à l'odeur.

-Alors ça s'est passé comment ? Questionna le médecin curieux en actionnant le purificateur d'air.

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Fais pas semblant de pas comprendre tea…euh, Jones. Je parle de ton entrevue avec notre cher capitaine. Ça a été rapide. Six minutes, pas plus.

-Je parie que vous étiez comme des fouines à attendre derrière. T'as pas honte d'espionner ?

-C'est pas de l'espionnage, c'est de l'information, se défendit Owen en se saisissant de la scie d'autopsie. Il examina en grimaçant les filaments de chair rosâtre qui y étaient collés. Quelle merde quand même ce boulot ! Maugréa-t-il. Alors ?

Ianto se mordit les lèvres.

-Pas très bien en fait, ça s'est pas très bien passé.

-Il t'a fait chier ?

-Euh…non, en vérité c'est moi, avoua le jeune homme en rougissant. J'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.

Le médecin soupira et posa la scie de côté. Il entreprit la désinfection des pinces, du burin à crane et du scalpel.

-Deux têtes de mules, incapables de se comporter comme des gens civilisés, commenta-t-il d'un ton sentencieux.

Ianto en resta comme deux ronds de flan.

-Dis t'es drôlement moraliste toi ! Tu comptes rentrer au monastère ? Parce que le Owen que je connais n'est pas précisément un saint quoique…

-Oui ?

-Je voudrais pas que tu t'y crois mais il y a quelque chose de différent entre vous deux. T'es plus…chais pas…t'es plus…cool peut-être.

Owen pulvérisa généreusement de la mousse désinfectante le mur attenant au chariot d'autopsie.

-C'est bien ce truc, ça agit tout seul, commenta-t-il.

Ianto le regarda dubitatif. Il termina le haut de la table roulante et descendit vers le bas. Il s'attaqua à une salissure particulièrement résistante.

-Dis, Owen, je voudrais savoir. Lisa, enfin, je veux dire la cyber…vous en avez fait quoi ?

Le médecin reposa son spray.

-On l'a incinéré. C'était la meilleure chose à faire. C'était pratiquement impossible de détacher les composants cybernétiques du corps. On a préféré jouer la sécurité. Je m'en suis occupé avec Tosh. On a fait de même avec Annie, la fille de la pizzeria et Tanizaki.

\- Et…et lui, l'autre Ianto ?

\- Jack a voulu qu'on le garde. Il est dans un tiroir dans la chambre de cryogénie.

-Près de Suzie et de tous les autres...

-Ouais. Ecoute, j'espère que tu ne veux pas aller le voir, ce serait morbide et franchement malsain.

-Bien sûr que non ! Se défendit Ianto.

Bien sûr il y avait pensé mais il n'allait pas l'avouer au médecin.

-Bon, voilà, c'est terminé, déclara-t-il en se relevant. Il reste plus que le sol. Dans mon univers c'est pratiquement toujours moi qui me le tape. C'est généralement à ce moment-là qu'Owen se souvient qu'il a quelque chose d'extrêmement important à faire.

-Ben alors faut pas changer les bonnes habitudes ! S'exclama joyeusement le médecin en jetant ses gants dans la poubelle et en se débarrassant de son tablier. D'ailleurs j'ai justement le rapport d'autopsie à m'occuper. Tout de suite, j'ai peur d'oublier des trucs.

Ianto désigna le dictaphone qui traînait sur une étagère toute proche.

-Tu me prends pour un con, Harper ?

-Meuh non, Jones, c'est juste que je ne veux pas que tu t'ennuies. Tu devrais me remercier au lieu de râler.

Il se saisit du dictaphone, évita de justesse la lavette lancée dans sa direction et s'enfuit de la salle d'autopsie. Ianto soupira. Il dénicha le seau, le balai rasant et le détergeant et entreprit un balayage humide.

Certaines choses ne changeaient jamais !

.

 _Fin du chapitre 5_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

.

Jack Harkness ne rentra qu'en fin d'après-midi au Hub, d'excellente humeur.

-T'étais où ? demanda Gwen curieuse.

Le capitaine haussa les épaules et lui ébouriffa les cheveux. La galloise gloussa.

-Rien de neuf pendant mon absence ? Questionna-t-il en guise de réponse.

-Non, la Faille est calme. Tosh dit que les prédictions sont quasiment nulles pour ce soir. Sur le coup je me demandais…Rhys a fait des lasagnes et…

-Et qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ici ? L'interrogea le capitaine. Combien de fois je t'ai dit de ne pas négliger ta vie privée ? Parce que si tu ne t'occupe pas de Rhys, c'est moi qui vais le faire, la menaça-t-il avec un grand sourire lubrique.

-Bas les pattes, Touche pas à mon homme ! S'exclama Gwen en riant. Tu risquerais de me le pervertir !

-Je parie que tu demandes que ça. Yep, tu serais la dernière à t'en plaindre, j'en suis sûr.

La galloise éclata de rire en saisissant son sac à mains. Elle asséna un petit coup sur la tête du capitaine et disparut en direction de la roue dentée. Elle aussi était de bonne humeur ce soir. Grace à l'inactivité de la Faille elle avait réussi à rattraper quasiment tout son retard dans son travail. Et au sujet de Ianto Jones elle avait décidé de positiver. Le teaboy n'allait pas rester longtemps ici. Ils allaient bien réussir à le renvoyer d'où il venait, ou n'importe où ailleurs, elle s'en fichait. Ce soir elle allait passer une bonne soirée. Rhys n'était pas Jack mais il avait ses qualités et la première était qu'il n'était pas égoïste et s'occupait extrêmement bien d'elle. Elle allait déguster un excellent repas bien arrosé, se faire choyer et s'envoyer en l'air. Ce serait parfait.

Le capitaine avisa Tosh et Owen assis à leurs postes de travail.

-C'est pareil pour vous aussi, allez, ouste, dehors, profitez de votre soirée.

Ils ne se firent pas prier. Owen saisit son blouson et Tosh enfila la veste qui se trouvait sur le dossier de sa chaise.

-J'ai commencé les recherches sur l'artefact mais c'est un travail très fastidieux et donc très long, l'informa-t-elle. A chaque fois que je pense tenir une piste ce n'est pas ça. Mais ce n'est que le début, c'est normal, je ne vais pas me décourager.

Jack déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

-Merci Tosh. Je suis désolé. Je sais que tu avais le projet de travailler sur ton logiciel de traduction quand la Faille te le permettrait et là tu t'occupes d'autre chose.

-C'est normal, je veux faire tout mon possible pour aider Ianto, répondit la jeune femme. J'imagine ce qu'il doit ressentir.

\- Où est-il d'ailleurs ?

-Dans les archives, l'informa Owen. Il est descendu là-bas il y a quelques heures. Il est remonté en jurant comme un charretier et redescendu avec des torchons et un balai. Fais gaffe si tu y vas tu pourrais bien en prendre un coup sur la tête, il avait l'air vraiment en rogne. Bon en cas de besoin tu sais où se trouve le kit de premiers secours.

-Merci pour tes encouragements Owen, soupira Jack.

-Ben au pire il ne peut que t'amocher, c'est tout ce qui peut t'arriver. Bon, allez, ce soir tonton Owen va écrémer les pubs et dénicher une ou deux petites poulettes pour se faire faire des gâteries.

-Les prends pas trop jeunes, vieux libidineux, rit Jack en le poussant vers la sortie.

Il grimaça en voyant l'expression peinée de Tosh. Merde, ce pauvre Owen était vraiment aveugle.

Resté seul Jack hésita puis emprunta l'escalier de pierre menant au sous-sol. Il ne savait pas s'il serait le bienvenu mais ils ne pourraient pas s'éviter tout le temps. Autant crever l'abcès tout de suite.

La table en bois massif à l'entrée des archives où ils déposaient, ou plutôt abandonnaient des dossiers attendant leur classement qui se faisait rarement était en bonne partie débarrassée et nettoyée. Ianto lui tournait le dos. Il examinait de vieux documents sur une étagère qu'il avait visiblement pris la précaution de dépoussiérer.

-Bonsoir monsieur, prononça-t-il sans se retourner.

Jack sourit.

-Je suis si bruyant ou bien ce sont mes phéromones ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton léger.

-Les deux.

Ianto se retourna pour dévisager le capitaine. Il avait les cheveux emmêlés et humides et ramenait avec lui l'odeur du large. Ianto se demanda s'il s'était rendu à Flat Holm, si bien sûr les installations pour les disparus de la Faille existaient bien là aussi.

-Je suis venu voir si tu voulais manger quelque chose. Je peux commander Chinois, ou Indien, peu importe, ce que tu veux…

Ianto rougit un peu sous le regard scrutateur de l'autre homme. Jack se demandait visiblement s'il allait se faire envoyer balader ou pire. Le jeune homme ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de compatir après ce qui s'était passé le matin même dans le bureau du capitaine. Il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi ce dernier se donnait la peine de rechercher sa compagnie.

-Euh…oui, je veux bien, bafouilla-t-il en reposant le dossier emprunté à sa place. Chinois, c'est très bien, précisa-t-il.

-OK, je vois que tu as fait un peu de ménage ici. Il y a du boulot.

-C'est une partie du mien chez moi. Ici vous avez vraiment laissé aller. Je dirais même que c'est un sacré bordel.

Le capitaine déglutit.

-Oui, il n'y a plus personne pour le faire.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent un moment en silence, immobiles.

-Allez, remontons, commanda finalement le capitaine avec un pale sourire.

ooooooooooooooooooo

Une heure plus tard ils étaient attablés dans la cuisine du Hub, les sacs de livraison déballés entre eux. Jack déboucha une bière et en proposa une à Ianto qui accepta. Il en prit une pour lui aussi.

-Ianto haussa les sourcils.

-Pas d'eau ? S'étonna-t-il.

Jack haussa les épaules.

-Journée mal commencée mais finalement bien terminée. Ça m'a mis de bonne humeur. Faut bien fêter ça.

-Oh ! J'aurai parié sur Flat Holm, risqua Ianto.

-Ha donc les installations de l'île existent chez toi aussi ! Et oui, pari gagné. Mais qu'est ce qui t'a fait penser à Flat Holm ?

-L'odeur de la mer sur votre manteau quand vous êtes arrivé, vos cheveux… Mais je me demande…Qu'est-ce qui vous a mis de bonne humeur à Flat Holm ? En, général vous en revenez plutôt déprimé.

-Oui, j'étais assez déprimé alors je suis allé rendre visite à une vieille amie. Une personne formidable. Estelle…

-Estelle Cole ? Interrogea Ianto surpris.

-Oui, tout à fait. Tu la connais ?

Ianto hésita.

-Je l'ai connu, expliqua-t-il doucement. Dans mon univers elle est morte, noyée sous un déluge. Les fées...

-Oh ! Elle nous a appelé au secours et nous sommes arrivés à temps. Sale histoire que celle des fées. J'ai dû sacrifier une petite fille, Jasmine, pour sauver le monde. L'équipe m'en a terriblement voulu.

-Dans mon univers aussi mais j'ai soutenu Jack. Il devait le faire. C'est là que j'ai réalisé l'énorme courage qu'il fallait pour faire ce genre de choix. Nous avons vraiment commencé à nous rapprocher de nouveau ce jour-là.

Le capitaine saisit un nem qu'il enroba de salade et mastiqua tout en cogitant sur cet autre Jack dans cet autre univers. Un Jack chanceux d'avoir encore Ianto Jones à ses côtés, un Jack qui ne vivait pas bourré de remords, seul, dépressif, qui avait quelqu'un à aimer et qui l'aimait en retour, le soutenait.

Mais voilà, il avait déraillé et tout foutu en l'air.

La voix de Ianto le tira de ses idées noires.

-Je voulais vous remercier pour avoir permis à Tosh de travailler sur l'artefact, disait le jeune homme et aussi de m'avoir autorisé de chercher dans les archives. Vous n'étiez pas obligé…surtout après ce matin. Je voulais vous dire…je suis désolé. J'ai de la peine à encaisser ce qui s'est passé. Vous comprenez ?

Jack hocha la tête.

-Je comprends. Si ça peut te consoler, moi aussi je n'ai jamais réussi à encaisser.

-Je sais, Owen m'a un peu expliqué, répondit franchement le jeune homme.

-En attendant tu es chez toi ici, déclara Jack changeant de conversation.

Il avait le sentiment que ce n'était pas le moment des explications. Le lien entre eux deux était ténu. Ils avaient réussi à amorcer le dialogue, tout au moins à se conduire comme deux personnes civilisées mais pour l'instant il valait mieux en rester là.

-C'est très généreux de votre part.

Jack haussa les épaules.

-C'est le moins que je puisse faire. Tosh et Owen sont ravis de ta présence. Quand à Gwen... quand même, je voudrais que tu mettes la pédale douce avec elle. Je sais qu'elle n'est pas toujours facile et aussi un peu casse-pieds mais c'est un bon élément. Elle est excellente sur le terrain et ne manque pas de qualités.

-Oui, bien sûr, répliqua Ianto d'un ton sarcastique en comptant sur ses doigts : La compassion, la gentillesse, la diplomatie…

-Ianto ! S'exclama Jack exaspéré.

Le gallois se mordit les lèvres. Il comprenait le capitaine. Ce dernier voulait la paix dans la famille. Bon, si ce n'était que ça il pensait qu'il pouvait composer avec Gwen Cooper, du moins essayer. Il n'avait qu'à garder son sang-froid et tout irait bien.

-Bon, d'accord, capitula-t-il.

Jack sourit et mordit à pleines dents dans un beignet aux crevettes dégoulinant de sauce. Ianto songea que s'il y avait encore une chose identique dans cet univers, c'était bien ses manières à table.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

La Faille qui était restée pratiquement inactive pendant une journée recommença à faire des siennes. Jack partit précipitamment à l'aube. Il rentra au Hub pour trouver l'équipe déjà au travail. Ils eurent droit à une petite trêve, juste le temps de savourer un café préparer par Ianto quand Tosh signala une activité anormale au nord de Cardiff.

-Jack, quelque chose de bizarre du côté de la rivière Taf, pas loin de Nantgarw, ça a l'air sérieux.

-On nous signale plusieurs weevils au Musée National, signala Owen presque simultanément. Heureusement il n'y a pas encore de visiteurs mais le personnel s'est réfugié au sous-sol.

-Gwen et Owen, vous vous occupez du musée, Tosh et moi on file à Nantgarw, commanda Jack, surpris de voir son manteau apparaître comme par enchantement, présenté par Ianto.

-Merci Ianto, je..

-Jack, l'interrompit Gwen, il ne vaudrait pas mieux que je vienne avec toi ? Après tout je connais la région mieux que Tosh .

-Non, toi tu vas à la chasse aux weevils avec Owen répliqua le capitaine un peu agacé de voir une fois de plus une de ses décisions remise en question par Gwen. Mais tiens, tu viens de me donner une idée. Tu as raison, quelqu'un qui connait la région pourrait-être un atout. Ianto, ça te dit une petite sortie ?

-Oui !Oui ! S'exclama le jeune homme avec enthousiasme, heureux de sortir du Hub.

-Mais enfin, Jack, lui reprocha Gwen, il s'agit d'une opération sur le terrain et Ianto n'est pas formé pour ça. Je te rappelle que c'est un archiviste et…

-Tu parles du Ianto que tu as connu, celui de _cet_ univers, Gwen, la contra le jeune homme. Je suis tout à fait entraîné, je suis même un excellent agent de terrain et un très bon tireur. Jack s'en est chargé _personnellement_ , ajouta-t-il avec malice.

Owen éclata de rire. La jeune femme se renfrogna.

-Vous devriez déjà être en route, les sermonna le capitaine. Prends ta voiture, Owen, Je prends le SUV, Allez, on y va !

Quinze minutes plus tard ils roulaient sur l'A470. A l'arrière Tosh tapait furieusement sur son ordinateur portable, récupérant les coordonnées exactes de leur destination envoyées par Andy Davidson. Installé sur le siège avant Ianto regardait par la fenêtre, cherchant encore une fois des différences entre leurs deux mondes. Il y en avait quelques-unes mais rien d'extraordinaire. Quelques bâtiments en chantier déjà construits dans son monde. Un parc qui n'existait pas, une sortie d'autoroute qu'il ne connaissait pas mais une similitude : le même radar fixe au même endroit. Jack passa allègrement devant. Le radar flasha.

Quarante minutes plus tard ils arrivaient à destination. Ils laissèrent le SUV sur un chemin de terre et traversèrent un champ sur lequel se dressait une petite tente. Du matériel de pêche était disposé sur l'herbe. Ils s'approchèrent, curieux.

-Y'a quelqu'un ? Beugla Jack.

Deux ados en sortirent en titubant, les yeux un peu rouges et vitreux. L'un d'eux tenait un pack de bières, l'autre avait dans une main une canette ouverte et dans l'autre un joint.

-Vous êtes qui ?…vous êtes pas des flics, z'en avez pas l'air, fit remarquer le plus jeune en allumant son joint. Putain, y fait que s'éteindre, fais chier.

-Non, on n'a rien à voir avec la police, s'amusa Jack. On est au-dessus d'eux. Moi c'est Jack, eux c'est Tosh et Ianto, expliqua-t-il en désignant ses coéquipiers. Et vous êtes ?

-Lui c'est Ifan et moi Cynfor, ça veut dire gr... grand guer..guerrier en gallois, ouais chuis un guerrier de la paix.

-C'est cool ça, confirma Ifan en tirant sur son joint. Tiens t'en veut mec ?

-Non merci, répondit Jack, c'est pas mon truc.

-Ben p'têt que ton pote dira pas non, répliqua le jeune homme en offrant généreusement son joint à Ianto, ou la fille ? On pourrait tous s'asseoir ensemble et fumer et picoler et devenir des vrais potes en bouffant des poissons.

-Oh merde, ils sont sacrement défoncés ! Souffla Ianto.

-Au fait, mec, j'adore ton manteau, prononça Ifan en s'adressant à Jack. Il est troooop cool !

-Euh, vous n'auriez pas vu quelque chose d'étrange dans le coin, un truc pas normal ? S'enquit Tosh en refusant de la manière la plus polie qu'elle pouvait le pétard que le type voulait lui fourrer dans la main.

-Qu'est ce qui est normal ou p…pas normal ? Professa Ifan d'un ton sentencieux. Il tira de nouveau sur son joint qu'il contempla un moment. Chais pas pourquoi ce truc ça me rend philosophe.

Jack commença à s'impatienter.

-Alors tu as vu quelque chose, Spinoza ?

-Yep, répondit Cynfor à la place de son copain. Avec Ifan on était en pleine réunion de groupe quand c'est arrivé…

-Réunion de groupe ? Le coupa Ianto éberlué, mais…mais vous êtes que deux !

-Ouais,ben deux c'est un groupe, affirma Ifan en descendant sa bière entre deux bouffées. Si un c'est pas un groupe, deux c'est un groupe.

-Le contredit pas, Ianto, souffla Tosh en essayant de garder son sérieux. Bon, vous étiez en pleine réunion de groupe ?

-Ouais, on réfléchissait comment sauver le monde et tout ça quand la réponse nous est venue du ciel. Tu veux une bière, mon pote, proposa-t-il à Jack. J'ai pas plus fort. Nous on veut rester sobre, on est là pour pêcher, pas pour se murger. Comment on pourrait pêcher bourrés, hein ?

-Continue ton récit, mon gars, l'encouragea Jack. Ça m'intéresse.

-Bon, comme je viens de te dire mon pote, la réponse est venue de là-haut. C'est un signe qui nous a été envoyé par le cosmos. Le truc a atterri sur la berge. On a trouvé ça cool. On s'est dit qu'on allait accueillir les gentils aliens dignement alors on est rentrés dans la tente pour chercher des trucs à partager avec eux, termina-t-il en désignant le pack de bière et son joint. Des cadeaux de bienvenue, quoi !

-Ok les gars, acquiesça Jack, bon, voilà comment ça va se passer : Nous on va aller là-bas s'occuper des gentils aliens, c'est notre job. On a l'habitude. Vous vous allez rester là tranquillement et…

-Et…mais on v…veut les voir nous ! S'exclama Cynfor en tirant une nouvelle bière du pack. C'est…c'est nos aliens à nous ! On les a vu les pr…premiers. On a un…un droit de pré…préemption dessus !

-Ouais ! Beugla Ifan, c'est nooos aliens !

-Bon, ça suffit maintenant ! Vous restez là, nous on fait notre job et si vous bougez ne serait-ce que d'un pouce, je vais vous faire rentrer vos bières et vos joints dans le cul! S'écria le capitaine en perdant patience.

Les deux ados ouvrirent de grands yeux et s'engouffrèrent précipitamment dans la tente. Le capitaine sourit d'un air victorieux. Tosh éclata de rire et Ianto ne put s'empêcher de l'imiter.

-Bon, allez les enfants, maintenant que ce problème est réglé on va voir ce qu'il en est, déclara Jack en avançant à grand pas en direction de la rivière.

-Putain, ils sont sacrément défoncés, quand même, commenta Ianto.

-Comme ça on n'aura peut-être pas besoin de les retconner, fit remarquer Tosh en riant toujours.

Il s'avéra finalement que le vaisseau en question était d'origine Dellafran. Par chance ses occupants comprenaient le Gallifreyan. Jack put donc communiquer avec eux. Ils prétendirent avoir fui leur planète suite à des dissensions avec le pouvoir et chercher l'hospitalité sur une planète plus accueillante. Jack eut l'intuition que cela n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Il sentait qu'il y avait là-dessous quelque chose de pas net. Il se fichait de savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Ces envahisseurs devaient partir et vite.

Les échanges durèrent une bonne partie de l'après-midi. Après quelques pourparlers et beaucoup de menaces ils finirent par décamper en jurant de ne plus jamais remettre les pieds sur la planète Terre.

Le capitaine, Tosh et Ianto assistèrent à leur départ avec soulagement.

-Alors on fait quoi avec eux, demanda Ianto en désignant la tente comme ils remontaient de la berge vers le champ.

-Merde, je les avais oubliés, grommela Jack. Hé, Woodstock, vous êtes toujours vivants ? demanda-t-il en faisant coulisser la fermeture éclair du petit abri. Un concert de ronflements lui répondit.

-Oh mince, on va pas avoir notre sit-in en fumant le calumet de la paix, déplora Ianto pince sans rire.

-Quel dommage ! Renchérit Tosh en riant. Je nous imaginais très bien en rond autour d'un feu avec un joint et une bière à refaire le monde...

-…en bouffant des poissons, termina Jack. Ils éclatèrent de rire tous les trois. Jack était heureux de ce moment d'hilarité partagé avec Ianto et Tosh. Le jeune homme affichait un grand sourire . Le capitaine se fit soudain la remarque qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi. Le Ianto qu'il avait connu souriait, plaisantait parfois mais n'avait jamais eu l'air aussi détendu que celui-là.

-Alors on fait quoi ? Questionna le jeune homme.

-Je ne crois pas qu'ils se rappelleront de grand-chose, on laisse tomber, déclara Jack. Allez, on rentre à la maison.

Sur le chemin du retour Ianto s'installa à l'arrière. Il avait l'air songeur, un peu perdu.

-A quoi tu penses ? Ne put s'empêcher de lui demander Jack curieux.

-A mon Jack, répondit le jeune homme d'un ton mélancolique. Il me manque. J'ai disparu dans mon monde. Je pense à quel point il doit être en souci. Il doit souffrir et ça me fait mal rien que d'y penser.

Jack rencontra son regard triste dans le rétroviseur.

-Je te comprends, souffla-t-il doucement.

Tosh se retourna sur son siège.

-On va y arriver, Ianto, lui dit-elle gentiment. Tu le retrouveras ton Jack.

Ianto hocha la tête et fit semblant d'être absorbé par le paysage qui défilait. Jack lui manquait.

Énormément.

.

 _Fin du chapitre 6_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

.

La semaine suivante se révéla tout aussi agitée au grand désespoir de Ianto. Tosh ne trouvait pas beaucoup de temps pour s'occuper de son cas, trop prise par les caprices de la Faille. Ianto participa à quelques sorties sur le terrain, il alla même une fois à la chasse aux Weevils avec Jack et Owen et entreprit de mettre un peu d'ordre dans le Hub.

A ses moments perdus il descendait aux archives, recherchant méthodiquement toutes références à des artefacts étrangers. C'était un travail fastidieux. Torchwood existait depuis longtemps et les critères d'archivage n'étaient pas les même que maintenant. Ianto se dit qu'il y avait de quoi devenir fou. Il se sentait découragé. C'était cause perdue. Il allait se retrouver coincé dans cet univers avec cette autre équipe…et ce Jack.

Il passait ses soirées avec le capitaine. Ils commandaient à manger, dînaient généralement à la cuisine en discutant de choses et d'autres et parfois regardaient un film ou une émission à la télé. Puis ils allaient se coucher. Jack avait fini par persuader Ianto de le tutoyer. A son avis c'était un grand pas en avant dans leur relation.

Jack appréciait énormément la présence de Ianto dans le Hub le soir. Il se sentait moins seul, même s'il avait parfois le sentiment qu'il y avait un océan entre eux. La présence du jeune homme avait également réveillé sa libido. Depuis l'horrible journée où il avait commis cet geste irréparable il était habité par un sentiment de culpabilité qui l'empêchait d'avoir réellement du plaisir. Il pensait qu'il ne le méritait pas. Jack ne l'aurait avoué à personne mais depuis sa dépression sa libido était plus ou moins en berne. Bien sûr il couchait à droite à gauche mais ce n'était plus comme avant, il y manquait la véritable _envie_. il flirtait, faisait sans cesse des insinuations à connotations sexuelles mais plus par habitude que par conviction. Et puis il fallait bien qu'il entretienne son image de séducteur, il avait une réputation à tenir !

La présence de Ianto l'avait réveillé. Il sentait son désir revivre. Il désirait le jeune homme avec la même passion qu'il avait désiré l'autre Ianto. Bien sûr il devait se contenter de branlettes solitaires alimentées par ses fantasmes ou Ianto tenait le premier rôle mais c'était déjà un énorme progrès et il devait s'en contenter. Il jouissait, il avait des orgasmes. En somme il revivait.

ooooooooooooooooooo

Le matin du huitième jour les choses se calmèrent un peu. Jack, à la recherche de Ianto le trouva dans sa petite cellule aménagée en chambre. Ce dernier emballait des vêtements dans un sac en tissu.

-Tu fais quoi ? Demanda le capitaine curieux.

-Il faut que je fasse un peu de lessive sinon il ne va plus te rester un seul tee-shirt ou pantalon de survêtement, expliqua Ianto. Et mon seul costume est sale, c'est celui avec lequel je suis arrivé. Il faut aussi que je trouve un pressing. Vous n'avez même pas une machine à laver dans ce Hub !

Jack haussa les épaules.

-Pas beaucoup de temps pour les taches ménagères, en plus on manque de personnel, comme tu as pu t'en apercevoir.

Un ange passa.

-Merde, j'ai encore gaffé, soupira le capitaine.

Ianto choisit d'ignorer les dernières paroles de l'autre homme.

-Euh, j'ai besoin d'un peu d'argent pour la laverie et le pressing, demanda-t-il en rougissant. J'ai débarqué ici sans rien et…

-Oh merde, je suis vraiment nul ! S'exclama Jack en se frappant le front, comment n'y ai-je pas pensé ? Il tira quelques billets de son portefeuille et les tendit au jeune homme qui rougit encore plus.

-M..merci, bafouilla ce dernier en empochant l'argent, je ne peux pas dire que je te les rendrais…

-T'inquiète pas, avec tout ce que tu as fait depuis ton arrivée c'est plutôt moi qui te les doit. Les sorties sur le terrain, l'archivage, le rangement du Hub, le nettoyage à fond de la baie d'autopsie et j'en oublie…

-J'essaie juste de me rendre utile, se justifia Ianto.

-En tout cas je te remercie pour tout ça. Ecoute, c'est calme en ce moment. Et si on allait ensemble faire la lessive ? Je vais chercher la mienne et je t'embarque.

Quinze minutes plus tard ils se retrouvaient dans une laverie à faire leur lessive comme des citoyens lambda. Il y avait là deux femmes d'origine indienne et deux jeunes adultes, une fille et un garçon. Certainement des étudiants français, jugea le gallois les entendant parler.

Ianto pouvait voir que le capitaine s'amusait comme un fou à effectuer ce genre de tache. Moins quand le jeune homme l'obligea à déplier les chaussettes roulées en boules.

-Mais ça pue, gémit-il en soulevant une chaussette entre le pouce et l'index.

Ianto haussa les sourcils.

-Oh ça va, rétorqua le capitaine, les sorties sur le terrain c'est pas de tout repos quand même, mais pourquoi c'est moi qui doit faire ce travail ?

-Parce que moi je fais ma part en m'occupant du reste, répliqua le jeune homme en étudiant les programmes de lavage affichés. Je crois que le grand capitaine Harkness a effectué quelques missions autrement plus périlleuses que de dérouler quelques chaussettes douteuses, non ? Je suis certains que tu vas très bien t' en sortir, termina-t-il d'un ton ironique.

Le capitaine se remit au travail en bougonnant mais non sans avoir lancé un clin d'œil égrillard au jeune français qui se mit à rosir. Sa compagne elle, moins timide se mit à rire.

Ianto s'empara du linge et l'enfourna dans le tambour. Il allait le refermer quand le capitaine le héla.

-Et, Ianto, t'as oublié TON boxer ! Claironna-t-il en faisant tournoyer le vêtement au-dessus de sa tête. Le jeune homme, mortifié l'attrapa prestement sous les rires des autres occupants de la laverie.

-C'est vraiment puéril, grinça-t-il.

-Une petite vengeance pour les chaussettes, répliqua le capitaine en riant. Bon, si on allait boire un verre en attendant ?

Ils s'installèrent à la terrasse du café voisin à la dernière table libre conçue pour quatre personnes. Jack avisa les deux étudiants qui cherchaient des places pour s'asseoir et les invita à leur table. La jeune fille ne se fit pas prier et entraîna son ami avec elle.

La conversation s'engagea, moitié en français, moitié en anglais. Les deux étudiants venaient de la région de Bordeaux et fréquentaient la school of european studies. Ianto observa Jack. C'était un flirt sur pattes. Cela devait être dans ses gènes parce qu'il faisait la même chose dans l'autre univers, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il se demanda, s'il n'était pas là jusqu'où serait allé le flirt. Jack leur aurait-il fait des avances ? La fille n'avait pas l'air d'avoir froid aux yeux, quant au garçon, sous ses airs de ne pas y toucher il n'avait pas l'air insensible aux charmes du capitaine.

Ils finirent par rentrer au hub via le pressing. Tosh était installée devant son ordinateur et avait repris ses recherches au grand plaisir de Ianto. Cette dernière semaine avait été assez frustrante pour lui. Maintenant ils allaient pouvoir travailler sur son cas. Il se sentait de nouveau plein d'optimisme. Toute la journée sa bonne humeur alla crescendo. Il prépara pour tout le monde un délicieux café et tapa Jack de nouveau pour aller chercher des pâtisseries.

Le capitaine était aux anges. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas trop espérer et encore moins s'attacher car le jeune homme finirait par repartir. Il voulait retrouver son monde et surtout son Jack à lui. Quand il en parlait ses yeux brillaient, il avait l'air rêveur et toujours un petit sourire en coin. Dieu sait à quoi il pensait à ce moment-là ! Jack s'en doutait bien. Comme le capitaine aurait aimé être l'objet d'une dévotion et d'un amour pareil ! Parfois il se permettait lui aussi de rêver : S'il pouvait garder ce Ianto, se faire aimer de lui, oublier ce qui s'était passé et mettre fin, ne serait-ce que le temps de l'existence du jeune homme à cette horrible solitude. Mais il savait que c'était impossible. En attendant il pouvait toujours prendre les quelques miettes laissées involontairement par cet autre Jack si chanceux !

Donc, tout allait le mieux possible. Ianto avait bon espoir et si la Faille restait calme de nouveau ils pourraient se consacrer à trouver une manière de le renvoyer chez lui. Il s'agissait de perdre le moins de temps possible.

Et c'est là qu'ils se rendirent compte qu'ils avaient littéralement perdu deux jours.

ooooooooooooooooooo

Tout avait disparu des ordinateurs, des séquences entières des caméras de sécurité avaient été effacées et personne ne se souvenait de rien. Deux jours manquants, tout simplement, si on pouvait trouver cela normal, songea Ianto Jones amèrement en écoutant Jack Harkness leur expliquer que s'ils avaient choisi eux-mêmes de ne pas se souvenir c'était qu'il devait y avoir une bonne raison à cela. Merde, deux jours perdus ! Foutus en l'air !

Le jeune homme sentit monter la colère. Il savait qu'il se conduisait comme un gosse. Ce n'était pas la faute à l'équipe s'ils avaient perdus ces deux fichues journées mais il se sentait horriblement frustré.

-Putain mais c'est quand que je vais pouvoir rentrer chez moi ! S'énerva-t-il.

-Ianto, nous faisons ce que nous pouvons, lui répondit Tosh gentiment.

-Encore deux putains de jours perdus à me retrouver dans ce putain d'univers de merde ! Cria-t-il !

-Mais si ce putain d'univers t'emmerde tant tu peux toujours foutre le camp ! rétorqua Gwen sur le même ton.

-Pour une fois je trouve que Gwen a raison, intervint Owen sombrement. Ça m'emmerde de le reconnaître mais c'est vrai. Tout ne tourne pas autour de toi, mon pote. Tosh fait tout ce qu'elle peut pour t'aider. Elle a mis de côté ses projets personnels pour se consacrer à ton problème alors calme toi.

Ianto rougit, mort de honte. Il avait perdu son sang-froid et s'était comporté comme un sale gosse égoïste. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Et il s'était fait remettre à sa place par Owen, là ça pouvait passer mais aussi par Cooper. Cela le mortifiait encore plus, même s'il devait reconnaître au fond de son cœur qu'il l'avait bien cherché. Même Jack le regardait, l'air déçu.

-Je suis…je suis désolé, bredouilla-t-il confus. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Je n'ai pensé qu'à moi. J'espère que vous allez accepter mes excuses…surtout toi, Tosh.

Gwen renifla, Owen lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule pour lui montrer qu'il était excusé. Tosh s'avança vers lui et déposa un petit baiser sur sa joue.

-Ce n'est pas grave, Ianto, ça nous arrive à tous de nous mettre en colère.

-Je n'ai pas été juste, surtout envers toi. Je suis navré, Tosh.

-N'en parlons plus, Ianto, déclara la jeune femme. Allez, si tu allais nous faire un bon café pour nous faire oublier ça ?

Ianto acquiesça, soulagé. Il croisa le regard de Jack qui hocha la tête. Il comprit qu'il était pardonné aussi de ce côté-là et se sentit le cœur plus léger.

Tosh se réinstalla à son poste de travail. Elle aussi était troublée par ces deux jours perdus. Et ce bouquet de fleurs posé sur son bureau, d'où sortait-il ? Elle ressentait tout au fond d'elle comme un sentiment de perte. Mais comme avait Jack avait dit avec justesse s'ils avaient fait le choix d'oublier il devait y avoir une raison cruciale. Elle haussa les épaules et se remit au travail.

Jack soupira. S'il avait espéré ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde garder le jeune homme ici il pouvait toujours courir ! Ianto était déterminé à rentrer chez lui, auprès de son Jack jusqu'à en perdre son sang-froid. Il devait vraiment souffrir. Il sentit une main se poser sur son bras.

-Il est gonflé quand même, hein ?

C'était Gwen, bien sûr.

-Cela arrive à tout le monde de s'énerver, Gwen. D'ailleurs il s'est excusé. Affaire classée.

-Mais…

-Je viens de le dire : Affaire classée. Maintenant retourne travailler, Gwen.

La jeune femme fit la moue et retourna à son poste de travail. Jack avait le sentiment que ce n'était pas terminé. L'animosité entre Gwen et Ianto resurgissait régulièrement et pas l'un des deux n'était moins fautif que l'autre. Gwen était égoïste et hypocrite et Ianto n'était pas un saint. Il avait parfois tendance à se conduire comme un sale gosse et ne se privait pas de faire enrager sa compatriote à la moindre occasion, parfois sans aucune raison. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne faisait d'effort pour arranger cela. Ils ne s'aimaient pas.

C'est tout.

.

 _Fin du chapitre 7_


	8. Chapter 8

_Lelio : Merci pour ta review puisque je ne peux pas te remercier personnellement._

 _Capucin44 : Alors là tu m'as soufflé, surtout pour le timing. Tu dois avoir un don toi!_

 _Et encore merci aux autres._

Chapitre 8

.

Jack Harkness, derrière la paroi vitrée de son bureau observait le jeune gallois en contrebas affairé à trier des piles de documents sur une table. Le jeune homme lui tournait le dos. C'était dommage mais il y avait quand même de quoi profiter. Son postérieur était magnifique, malheureusement peu mis en valeur par ce pantalon de survêtement. Il fallait dire que le gallois n'avait pas grand-chose à se mettre. Il se remémora Ianto, _leur_ Ianto avec ses costumes bien coupés qui lui allaient si bien. Le jeune homme n'avait rien à lui ici, rien lui appartenant, à quoi s'accrocher, rien de personnel, rien d'intime…

Une idée lui vint. Une idée un peu folle mais pourquoi pas ? Peut-être déplacée, peut-être de mauvais gout mais il laisserait le choix à Ianto.

Il attrapa les clés du SUV et dévala précipitamment les escaliers.

-Ianto, avec moi, cria-t-il.

Le gallois devait y être habitué car il délaissa immédiatement les documents et se précipita à la suite du capitaine.

Cinq minutes plus tard ils roulaient en direction de la banlieue ouest de Cardiff.

-Où allons-nous ? S'enquit Ianto curieux.

-Tu verras, répondit le capitaine un peu anxieux.

Il espérait ne pas être en train de faire une énorme gaffe. Ianto ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Le gallois, décelant la note d'incertitude dans sa voix le dévisagea perplexe.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une cour grillagée. Jack tapa un code et le portail s'ouvrit. Face à eux se trouvaient plusieurs containers de stockage.

Ianto comprit.

-Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne ou une mauvaise idée, souffla Jack. Je sais que tu te sens un peu perdu au Hub, sans rien qui t'appartienne alors je me suis dit…Devant le silence du jeune homme il sentit ce qui lui restait d'assurance s'effriter. A toi de décider. Si tu trouves ça morbide, ou déplacé ou je ne sais quoi encore, pardonne-moi, je voulais juste faire quelque chose pour…

-Allons-y, déclara Ianto sortant de son mutisme.

-Tu en es sûr ?

Le jeune homme hocha la tête. Jack extirpa du véhicule une lampe électrique qu'il tendit à Ianto puis il se dirigea vers le dernier conteneur. Il frappa de nouveau un code et fit coulisser la paroi.

Ianto alluma sa lampe et pénétra à l'intérieur le cœur battant à cent à l'heure. Ce qui le frappa d'abord ce fut l'ordre qui y régnait. Il haussa les sourcils.

-J'ai traité ses affaires avec respect. Il n'avait grand-chose mais il en prenait soin.

Ianto promena son doigt sur une caisse.

-Pas de poussière ? Remarqua-t-il.

-Je viens de temps en temps, répondit Jack d'une voix étranglée. Je te laisse, je vais attendre dehors.

Ianto resta un moment immobile, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. Malgré ce que Jack pensait il croyait avoir compris pourquoi l'autre homme l'avait emmené là. La démarche était certes un peu maladroite et étrange mais qu'est-ce qui ne l'était pas à Torchwood ? Jack lui offrait l'occasion de retrouver un peu de chez lui ici, des choses personnelles pour adoucir sa solitude et son sentiment d'isolement.

Il ouvrit une caisse et sourit. C'était sa collection de James Bond, exactement dans l'ordre de sortie des films, comme dans son univers. Il sortit la boite à la lumière du jour. Jack la chargea aussitôt dans le coffre sans un mot.

Il choisit quelques costumes, des jeans, des chaussures et des pulls qu'il plia dans une valise. Puis il avisa une boite plus petite qu'il ouvrit. Des photos. Il les contempla avec curiosité. Des photos d'une ancienne vie avec Lisa. Certaines personnes lui étaient connues, d'autres pas. Il choisit une photo de Lisa et lui en Bretagne, à la Pointe du Raz. Ce petit voyage en France avait donc également eu lieu dans cet univers. Il se demanda si un chien avait aussi pissé sur la tente. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient ri tous les deux ! Ils crevaient de froid mais ils étaient morts de rire !

Il revint au présent. Il était heureux que Jack ait traité les affaires de l'autre Ianto avec respect, heureux de savoir que le capitaine venait ici de temps en temps. Le Ianto de cet univers n'était pas oublié.

Il sortit du container. La clarté du jour l'aveugla momentanément et il plissa les yeux. Jack se tenait là, auréolé de la lumière de juillet. Jack…L'espace d'un instant il se sentit confus. C'était son Jack, c'était l'autre Jack, c'était…Jack. Plus rien d'autre n'existait que celui qui se tenait là, face à lui, celui qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde.

Il prit le visage de l'autre homme entre ses mains et l'embrassa.

C'était fou. Jack comprit à l'instant où il retourna le baiser que c'était une folie. Mais il lui fut impossible de résister. A partir du moment où les lèvres de l'autre homme se posèrent sur les siennes il était perdu. Il enroula les bras autour du torse de Ianto, le serrant fort contre lui et l'embrassa avec une passion qu'il n'avait pas connu depuis plus d'une année. Rien ne pouvait se comparer à la douceur des lèvres de Ianto, à sa saveur, à son odeur. Le jeune homme lui rendait son baiser avec une passion féroce. Il s'agrippait à lui comme s'il avait peur qu'il ne soit qu'un rêve, un mirage…

Un mirage…

Ianto ouvrit les yeux et s'arracha brusquement à l'étreinte de l'autre homme. Jack songea qu'il était magnifique. Il n'oublierait jamais cet image du jeune gallois tremblant, échevelé, les lèvres gonflées.

-Tu…tu n'es pas lui, souffla Ianto hors d'haleine.

-Non, mais je donnerai tout au monde pour l'être, répondit Jack avec tristesse.

-Je l'aime.

-Je t'aime.

Ianto détourna le regard, douloureusement conscient de la souffrance qu'il pouvait voir dans les yeux de l'autre homme.

-Je ne suis qu'une chimère, Jack, un regret, une image que tu as de moi…

-Non, tu es toi et tu es l'autre : Ianto Jones.

-Tu t'arranges avec tes désirs, sourit le jeune homme. Non, je suis Ianto Jones qui vient d'une autre dimension. Celui de cet univers a existé et n'est plus. Il n'en reste que des souvenirs, déclara-il en désignant d'un geste de la main le casier de stockage.

-Les souvenirs de Ianto ne sont pas que là, je les porte en moi. Je ne peux pas l'oublier et ce baiser a ravivé tant de choses…

-Je suis désolé pour le baiser, Jack, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Le temps d'une seconde toi et mon Jack vous vous êtes confondus dans mon esprit. J'ai perdu la tête, je te demande pardon. N'y pensons plus.

-Si tu veux le voir comme ça, soupira le capitaine reprenant contenance. Mais tu ne m'empêcheras pas d'y penser.

-Tête de mule ! Le taquina Ianto, allégeant ainsi l'atmosphère entre les deux hommes.

-C'est toi qui dit ça ? Demanda le capitaine en saisissant la valise de vêtements. Il la casa dans le coffre. C'est bon ? Questionna-t-il. Tu as trouvé tout ce que tu voulais ?

Le jeune homme hocha la tête. Jack tapa le code et Ianto émit un petit rire.

-Original, Harkness ! Il désigna le conteneur avant celui de son double.

-C'est celui de Suzie, je suppose ?

-Oui.

-Et le code c'est aussi sa date de naissance ?

Jack grimaça.

-Oh ça va, hein ? Je fais ce que je peux Majesté.

Ianto sauta sur le siège du passager.

-En voiture chauffeur !

Jack fit une petite courbette et monta dans le SUV avec un petit sourire. Il se sentait soulagé. L'après baiser aurait pu tourner au psychodrame mais ils avaient réussi à dédramatiser les choses. N'empêche qu'il pourrait rajouter à ses souvenirs ce merveilleux baiser.

Ianto entreprit de chercher une station de radio qui lui convenait. Jack grimaça.

-C'est quoi ce truc ?

-Du Métal, c'est un groupe du coin, Blue Gillepsie. Une fois avec mon Jack on avait vu une affiche en ville et il avait trouvé que le chanteur me ressemblait.

Jack haussa les épaules, fataliste. Il avait de la peine à se faire à ce genre de musique mais bon, il en fallait pour tous les gouts. Il concentra son attention sur la circulation.

-Merci, Jack, déclara Ianto alors qu'ils arrivaient à proximité de la place Roald Dhal.

Jack émit un petit sourire. Merci… _Merci pour quoi ?_ songea-t-il. _Merci pour la ballade ? Merci pour les affaires récupérées dans le conteneur ? Ou…merci pour le baiser ?_ Après tout ce n'était pas interdit de rêver !

.

 _Fin du chapitre 8_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Face à l'enthousiasme provoqué par le chapitre précédent et au nombre hallucinant de commentaires je me presse de poster un nouveau chapitre. (Oui, je sais c'est sarcastique et un peu nul mais j'ai le droit d'exprimer ce que je ressens, et dans ce cas là, pas mal de déception).**_

.

Chapitre 9

.

Le lendemain Ianto Jones fit son apparition dans un costume sur mesure assorti d'une chemise pourpre et une cravate. Les vêtements de l'autre Ianto lui allaient parfaitement. Il avait pris plaisir à se vêtir. Ces habits si coutumiers lui donnaient un sentiment de confiance. Il se sentait bien, plus comme le Ianto Jones qu'il était vraiment dans son univers que celui qui avait débarqué dans ce monde.

-Ianto, tu es magnifique ! S'exclama Tosh.

Le jeune homme en rougit de plaisir.

-Merci, Tosh. C'est grâce à Jack…

-Je sais, Ianto, il m'a expliqué où il t'a emmené. Je suis contente que tu aies trouvé des vêtements qui te convenaient. J'avoue que ces affreux pantalons de survêtement gris ne te mettaient pas en valeur. Oui, tu es superbe ainsi.

-Arrête, Tosh, tu vas me faire rougir !

-C'est déjà fait, ton visage a la couleur de ta chemise, le taquina la jeune femme, tu as….

Un sifflement admiratif l'interrompit.

-Putain de bordel, un moment j'ai cru qu'on recevait le Prince de Galles ! S'exclama Owen. Ben dis donc mon pote quand Jack va te voir sa langue va trainer par terre, y'aura plus besoin de laver les sols.

-C'est très élégant, ça, Owen ! D'ailleurs si le Prince de Galles était là, j'espère que tu aurais un langage plus châtié, le sermonna Tosh.

-Ben pourquoi ? il va aux chiottes comme moi, rétorqua Owen sans se démonter. Hé, mon pote, si tu veux on sort ce soir. Je peux te garantir que tu ne vas pas passer la nuit seul. Tu pourras prendre des leçons de tonton Owen. Tu vas voir ce que c'est un séducteur en pleine action !

-On parle de moi ?

Le capitaine venait de surgir de son bureau. Il vit Ianto et en resta tétanisé, bouche bée, les yeux exorbités.

-J'vous avais dit ! Triompha Owen. Maintenant la langue va sortir, vous allez voir !

-Jack, tu devrais fermer la bouche, lui conseilla Ianto ravi malgré lui de l'effet qu'il produisait, tu risques de gober une mouche.

Le capitaine se ressaisit.

-Ianto, tu es magnifique ! S'exclama-t-il à son tour.

-Je viens de lui dire, renchérit Tosh.

-Superbe ! J'adore le costume !

-Attention, monsieur, c'est du harcèlement, le prévint le jeune homme. Bon, je vais faire le café, continua-t-il en s'éloignant.

Jack resta immobile, le regardant partir, les yeux fixés sur le postérieur du jeune homme.

-Hé, secoue-toi mon vieux ! L'enjoignit Owen, tu vas pas rester planté là toute la journée.

-Vous avez entendu ce qu'il vient de dire ? Interrogea le capitaine perplexe.

-Quoi ?

-Le truc sur le harcèlement. C'est exactement ce que notre Ianto avait dit. Vous savez, quand j'ai présenté l'équipe à Gwen la première fois ?

Tosh réfléchit.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai. C'est un peu troublant mais pas plus étonnant que ça. Bon, de toute façon je voulais te parler mais pas devant Ianto. Je ne veux pas lui donner de faux espoirs.

-Tu as du nouveau ?

-Voilà, dans la base de données de Torchwood Un il est question d'un artefact dont les caractéristiques m'ont interpellées. Attends, regarde plutôt, j'ai fait une simulation, tu vas comprendre.

La jeune femme s'installa devant son ordinateur. Elle fit apparaître l'image d'un artefact en 3D. Une sorte d'hémisphère avec un trou en forme de pyramide inversée et le même symbole en forme de cône avec une sphère argentée.

-Maintenant regarde.

Elle pianota sur son clavier et fit apparaître l'objet en forme d'octaèdre avec lequel le gallois était arrivé. Elle le fit se retourner et le positionna au-dessus de l'hémisphère puis le fit descendre. L'octaèdre s'emboîta parfaitement dans son socle.

-Merde ! S'exclama Jack, ils vont l'un dans l'autre. Tu sais de quoi il s'agit ?

-Je pense que l'hémisphère est une sorte de boitier, un chargeur pour l'octaèdre. Quand ce dernier est arrivé dans le monde de Ianto il a dû perdre en énergie et quand il est passé dans le nôtre il a dû tout simplement finit de se décharger. Rappelle-toi que Ianto nous a dit qu'il était d'un vert lumineux chez lui. Sur la plage chez nous il était complètement terne.

-Alors il suffit de récupérer le boitier ! S'exclama Jack, et c'est gagné !

Tosh se mordit les lèvres et déglutit.

-Oui mais malheureusement s'il est bien mentionné dans la base de données il ne fait pas partie des objets récupérés par nous ou par l'UNIT. C'est bizarre parce qu'il a bien été répertorié à Canary Wharf. Dans la base de données il est signalé comme étant « actif ». C'est bon signe pour nous. Mais Il a tout simplement disparu. Je suis désolée.

-Il doit bien se trouver à quelque part.

-Heureusement que je n'ai rien dit à Ianto, soupira la jeune femme en se réinstallant derrière son ordinateur, il aurait été tellement dés…

L'alarme de la roue dentée l'interrompit. C'était Gwen qui arrivait. La jeune femme accrocha son sac à son bureau, salua Tosh d'un signe de tête et adressa un sourire étincelant aux deux hommes.

-Alors Cooper, toujours en avance hein ? questionna Owen d'un ton sarcastique.

-Je suis celle qui habite la plus loin, se défendit Gwen. En plus j'ai dû céder mon tour au distributeur de billets à un petit vieux qui s'est emmêlé les pinceaux et fait avaler sa carte. Il était tellement paniqué qu'il voulait plus que personne s'approche du distributeur. Il s'était mis dans la tête que si que si quelqu'un passait après lui ça allait ponctionner sur son compte.

-Passionnant, commenta Owen blasé. T'as dû trembler de peur.

-Ouais, surtout quand il m'a menacé avec sa canne ! Tu imagines comme j'ai eu la trouille, raconta Gwen l'air terrorisé. Crois-moi vaut mieux affronter au corps à corps un weevil que Papy la Menace, surtout armé de sa canne !

Ils se mirent à rire tous les trois. Gwen pouvait être vraiment drôle quand elle le voulait, songea Jack. Elle avait des qualités. Elle était compétente, courageuse, apprenait vite et avait le sens de l'humour mais également des points noirs. Tout d'abord elle était égoïste et imbue d'elle-même. Et un peu hypocrite. Elle se tapait Owen tout en racontant sans cesse à quel point Rhys était sensationnel. Tout au début il avait pensé que son arrivée dans l'équipe amènerait une note de fraîcheur, une nouvelle manière de voir les choses, plus humaine mais il s'était surtout avéré qu'elle avait tendance à vouloir imposer son propre point de vue. Quand elle pensait avoir raison il était difficile de lui faire changer d'avis. Jack se remémora l'affaire de la disparition de Jonah, à quel point elle s'était montrée obstinée. Malgré son interdiction à poursuivre ses recherches elle avait persévéré et découvert l'île. Elle avait tout simplement pisté son téléphone portable et l'avait localisé sur l'île de Flat Holm. Tosh lui avait enseigné comment faire quelques mois plus tôt, ça faisait partie de sa formation.

Elle avait débarqué sur l'île et tout découvert. Plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Quand elle avait ouvert la porte de la pièce ou vivait Jonah, vieilli et défiguré elle avait été accueillie par un tel cri qu'elle en avait fait des cauchemars pendant des semaines. Il était évident que ce n'était plus le Jonah qui avait disparu dans la Faille.

Jack l'avait ramené sur le continent, lui avait passé un savon monumental et l'avait suspendue pendant deux semaines.

Elle était également impétueuse et avait des problèmes avec l'autorité. Non, son autorité _à lui_ , se corrigea Jack. Quand elle était dans la police elle n'avait pas de problème pour suivre les ordres. Là elle le contestait fréquemment et voulait toujours avoir le dernier mot.

De plus, Jack n'était pas aveugle et pouvait se targuer d'être un spécialiste en la matière, elle en pinçait pour lui. Il avait trouvé ça flatteur. Au début il avait été sensible à son charme. Elle était mignonne et tellement _vivante_. Mais il y avait aussi Ianto. Il entretenait une liaison passionnée avec le jeune homme. Il était tombé raide dingue de lui et même s'il flirtait sans vergogne avec elle, parce que ça l'amusait et le flattait à la fois il n'en avait que pour Ianto. Elle l'avait rapidement découvert car elle était plutôt futée et elle n'avait pas apprécié, il s'en était vite rendu compte mais il s'en fichait. D'ailleurs il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle s'obstinait puisqu'elle couchait avec Owen à l'époque.

Il adorait Ianto Jones et quand il s'était aperçu qu'il s'était servi de lui…

Il soupira. Après cette affaire Gwen avait tenté sa chance mais il l'avait repoussée. N'empêche qu'elle le regardait toujours avec cette espèce de convoitise qui lui faisait penser qu'elle espérait toujours. Pourtant elle avait Rhys qu'elle prétendait adorer. Ils devaient se marier. Jack pensait que ce serait une bonne chose. Cela l'aiderait en enterrer définitivement son béguin d'écolière. Enfin, il l'espérait.

-Et en plus j'ai été prise dans les embouteillages, racontait Gwen à Owen, il faut vraiment qu'on trouve un appartement plus près, je n'arrête pas de le dire à Rhys. Quelque chose près de la baie, ce serait sympa mais tu parles ! Il veut habiter le plus loin possible du Hub.

Elle avisa Ianto portant un plateau avec plusieurs tasses de café et ouvrit grand la bouche.

-N'est-ce pas qu'il est magnifique dans son costume, Gwen ? Demanda le capitaine avec un grand sourire appréciateur.

-Oh, je vois que Jack _t'a payé_ des vêtements décents, siffla la jeune femme.

-Oui, il avait tellement envie de me faire des cadeaux ! Armani, Saint-Laurent, Hugo Boss. J'ai dû le supplier d'arrêter, il était prêt à dévaliser la boutique. Il est vraiment très généreux. Tu ne trouves pas ?

Gwen pinça les lèvres, son regard était chargé d'animosité. Jack se rendit compte que c'était réciproque. L'un et l'autre se toisaient sans aucune sympathie. Le capitaine comprenait bien qu'il était au cœur du problème. La galloise voyait le jeune homme comme un rival. Elle craignait que Ianto ne lui vole l'affection de Jack, sinon plus. Le Ianto que Jack avait connu se serait senti vulnérable devant ce regard mais le Ianto d'ailleurs était d'une autre trempe. Est-ce que s'il avait vécu le gallois serait devenu semblable ? Il ne manquait pas de force de caractère mais avait peu de confiance en lui. Il n'avait pas l'assurance de celui-ci.

-Café ? Proposa Ianto d'un ton poli.

-Oh merci, tu es un amour ! S'exclama Tosh en saisissant sa tasse.

Le jeune homme posa le plateau, tendit une tasse à Owen, puis à Jack. Il laissa ostensiblement la dernière sur le plateau. Gwen serra les dents.

Jack se dit qu'il devrait en toucher deux mots à Ianto. Il y allait un peu fort là. D'accord Gwen n'était pas toujours très facile mais quand même… D'un côté elle l'avait cherché. Elle savait bien que le jeune homme avait débarqué sans argent dans leur univers. Elle avait voulu le piquer dans sa fierté et il avait riposté.

Avec esprit et humour.

Putain, pourquoi était-ce si difficile d'obtenir la paix dans la famille ?

oooooooooooooooooooo

En fin de matinée un appel de la police de Cardiff leur signala que deux weevils avaient encore décidé de sortir des égouts pour découvrir le monde, où plutôt la gastronomie car ils se trouvaient dans un restaurant réputé. Le cuisinier et son commis s'étaient enfermés dans l'arrière salle. Jack partit avec Tosh et Gwen. Cette dernière avait un travail à terminer au Hub mais Jack n'osa pas la laisser avec Ianto. Même avec Owen dans les parages. Les talents de diplomate du médecin étaient très limités et il n'avait pas envie de retrouver ses coéquipiers en charpie à son retour.

Les weevils s'étaient introduits dans un restaurant français huppé, près du mémorial. Ils les trouvèrent dans les cuisines, s'empiffrant l'un d'escargots et l'autre tenant à la main une bouteille de Côtes de Nuits.

-Au moins ils ont bon gout, commenta Jack en s'approchant. Tosh, tu t'occupes du personnel. Gwen, tu as ton spray ? Bon, tu les contournes par la droite et tu prends l'amateur d'escargots. Moi je m'occupe de notre apprenti œnologue. Allez, les filles, on fonce !

Dix minutes plus tard c'était fini. Jack avait neutralisé son weevil mais malheureusement sans pouvoir sauver la bouteille de Bourgogne. Gwen avait aspergé l'autre avec le spray mais cela n'avait fait que l'étourdir. Elle ne se démonta pas et attrapa une grosse casserole en fonte. Quand l'Alien fonça dans sa direction elle sauta sur le fourneau et l'assomma avec l'ustensile. Le weevil tangua quelques secondes et s'écroula sur le sol carrelé.

-Putain, je n'aimerai pas être Rhys quand vous avez une scène de ménage ! Déclara Jack reprenant rapidement son souffle après la bagarre

Gwen éclata de rire et attrapa avec adresse les menottes qu'il lui lança. Ils chargèrent les deux weevils dans le coffre du SUV.

-Et voilà, mes chéris, prêts pour rejoindre votre cellule 4 étoiles du Hub, déclara-t-elle en refermant le hayon, tentant de retrouver elle aussi une respiration régulière. Les weevils n'étaient pas des poids plume et les charger dans le véhicule pas vraiment une partie de plaisir, mais ça faisait partie du job. Elle adorait ça.

Jack sourit. C'était comme cela qu'il aimait Gwen. Détendue, drôle, amicale, courageuse. Il la revit avec sa casserole et se dit qu'elle n'avait pas froid aux yeux. Des moments comme celui-là lui rappelait pourquoi il l'avait engagée.

Ils retrouvèrent Tosh affairée avec les membres du personnel. Les deux hommes étaient attablés devant un verre de Bourgogne blanc qu'elle venait de leur servir.

-Buvez, leur enjoignit-elle, ça ira mieux après.

-Quels crétins ces étudiants, grogna le chef cuisinier. Ils se croient au carnaval ou quoi ?

-Juste un bizutage, expliqua Tosh. C'est pas malin de leur part mais ils vont s'expliquer avec la police.

-Euh, tu n'aurais pas plutôt dû leur servir un café ? S'étonna Gwen.

-Vous plaisantez, ma p'tite dame ! Rien de tel qu'un bon vin pour vous remettre sur pieds, décréta le cuisinier en vidant son verre, imité par son commis.

Dix secondes plus tard ils s'écroulaient sur la table.

-Voilà, quand ils se réveilleront ils se rappelleront que des étudiants éméchés ont décidé de venir faire la fête dans leur restau, déclara Tosh. La police s'occupera du reste.

-Bon travail, les filles, les félicita Jack sur le chemin du retour. Vous faites une équipe du tonnerre. J'adore travailler avec vous. Belles, sexys, courageuses…

-Occupe-toi plutôt de la route, le coupa Gwen en lui envoyant une petite tape sur la tête. On a envie de rentrer entières.

Jack se mit à siffloter gaiement. Il adorait la chasse aux weevils, surtout quand elle s'avérait être aussi amusante qu'aujourd'hui. Il allait commander des pizzas et ils se retrouveraient tous ensemble à midi autour d'un repas convivial. Elle n'était pas belle la vie ?

oooooooooooooooooooo

Ils se retrouvèrent tous pour déjeuner dans la salle de réunion. Ianto s'installa entre Tosh et Owen tandis que Gwen et Jack leur faisait face. Je jeune homme avait accroché une serviette à son col pour ne pas salir son costume, au grand amusement des autres. Le repas se déroula dans une relativement bonne ambiance même si le gallois passa son temps à éviter consciencieusement le regard de Gwen. Tosh questionna Ianto sur certains événements qui avaient eu lieu dans son univers. Et bientôt ils se prirent tous au jeu, cherchant des concordances entre les deux mondes. Ianto se dérida, répondant de bonne grâce aux questions.

Ce fut à la fin du repas que les choses se gâtèrent de nouveau.

Ils en étaient venus à l'histoire de la baleine de l'espace. Gwen ne put s'empêcher d'en rajouter.

-Jack voulait que je retconne Rhys, raconta-t-elle. Il n'en était pas question. Je lui ai tenu tête et il a cédé, se vanta-t-elle. C'était ça ou je partais.

-Dans mon univers, Jack t'a remis en place quand tu as dit que nous autres ne pouvions pas comprendre parce que nous avions personne à l'extérieur. Il t'a opposé notre relation, à lui et moi. Notre relation _à l'intérieur_ , comme il te l'a précisé. Tu aurais dû voir ta tête !

Tosh et Owen ne purent s'empêcher de rire.

-Alors que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Jack avec gravité.

Cette fois Ianto le fixa droit dans les yeux.

-Rhys a été retconné, comme le voulait le règlement. C'est Jack lui-même qui s'en est chargé et Gwen n'a pas quitté Torchwood malgré sa menace de départ. De toute manière c'était du bluff, elle n'en avait jamais eu l'intention.

Le capitaine grimaça, se souvenant de son comportement puéril et si peu professionnel lors de cette affaire. Il avait boudé comme un gosse les yeux rivés sur un écran à regarder Rhys et Gwen heureux comme des rois en train de déguster une glace sur la place. Il aurait bien voulu avoir quelqu'un lui aussi, quelqu'un avec qui aller manger une glace au soleil. Le regret l'avait submergé de nouveau. S'il n'avait pas fait ce geste fou, s'il n'avait pas perdu la tête et tiré, en ce moment il ne serait pas seul. Ils seraient deux, _à l'intérieur_ , comme l'avait précisé son double.

-Je ne voulais plus mentir à Rhys, se justifia Gwen vexée. J'en pouvais plus de lui cacher sans cesse mes activités de la journée. Il s'était montré tellement courageux, il ne méritait pas ça. Il n'était pas question que je le retconne.

-Mmouais…

-Ça veut dire quoi ça ? Questionna la jeune femme sur la défensive.

-Et bien ça veut dire ce que ça veut dire.

-Tu peux être plus clair Ianto Jones ? Demanda Gwen avec animosité.

-Et bien, dans mon univers, ça va de soi, tu n'as pas hésité à le retconner quand ça t'a arrangé pour apaiser ta conscience suite à ta petite affaire avec Owen. Mais c'est dans mon univers cela n'est pas arrivé ici, bien entendu.

Gwen rougit violement.

-En tout cas moi je n'ai pas caché un monstre dans le sous-sol de la base, rétorqua-t-elle sur un ton venimeux. Cette chose a failli me tuer et a assassiné deux personnes innocentes. Tout ça par ta faute. Alors t'es pas un saint, Ianto Jones !

-Gwen ! S'exclamèrent en même temps Tosh et Jack.

-Ouais et quand tu as stupidement lancé un objet ton premier jour, combien de personnes sont mortes ? Et le père de Suzie ? Ça s'est passé ici aussi, j'ai vérifié. Si tu n'avais pas voulu en faire à ta tête comme d'habitude il serait toujours vivant. Et j'en passe !

-Ça suffit ! Tonna Jack en se leva. Je vous ordonne de vous taire tous les deux !

-Tu as jubilé, Gwen Cooper, quand il a tué Ianto Jones ? Continua le gallois ignorant le capitaine.

-Co…Comment peux-tu dire une horreur pareille ? S'exclama la Galloise d'un ton outré.

-Je te connais. Tu le voulais, désigna Ianto en montrant le capitaine. Tu as dû être drôlement contente quand il a descendu l'autre Ianto Jones. Je suis sûr que tu crevais de jalousie. Dans mon monde c'est pareil et c'est comme ça ici aussi. Un signe de lui et tu es prête à larguer Rhys. Vous avez baisé ensemble ?

-Arrêtez ça tout de suite ! Cria Tosh.

Ianto allait répliquer quand une poigne puissante l'attrapa par le col et le traîna hors de la pièce. Il se débattit mais Jack était plus fort que lui. Il l'entraîna jusqu'à la cellule qui servait de chambre au gallois et le jeta sans ménagement sur le lit.

.

 _Fin du chapitre 9_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

.

Jack, debout, respirait lourdement, la mâchoire serrée, sourcils froncés. Ianto sur le lit, pale et tremblant agrippait convulsivement les couvertures. Puis il se leva d'un bond, empoigna l'autre homme par sa chemise et lui asséna un coup de poing au visage. Jack alla heurter le mur derrière lui. Il porta la main à ses lèvres et avisa un peu de sang. Il leva le poing, prêt à riposter puis laissa tomber son bras. Il ne pouvait pas, ne voulait pas faire de mal à Ianto.

Plus jamais.

Le jeune homme le toisa, dans l'expectative mais Jack ne broncha pas.

-Ça t'a fait du bien ? S'enquit-il. Tu te sens mieux ? Parce que tu peux continuer si tu veux mais je ne vais pas te frapper, Ianto Jones.

Les deux hommes se dévisagèrent longuement, dans un silence troublé seulement par le bruit de leurs respirations haletantes.

-Jack, Ianto ?

Une voix hésitante leur parvint de la porte. C'était Tosh.

Jack alla vers elle. Elle regarda sa lèvre en grimaçant.

-Ecoute Tosh, Ianto et moi avons des choses à régler alors je voudrais que vous rentriez chez vous, tous les trois. On se verra demain.

-Que vas-tu faire ? Demanda la jeune femme inquiète.

Jack grinça intérieurement. La question sous-jacente était bien sûr : _Que vas-tu_ _ **lui**_ _faire ?_

-Je ne vais pas lui _refaire_ du mal, déclara Jack avec amertume. Ne t'inquiète pas Tosh, je te le promets.

La jeune femme gênée d'avoir été devinée acquiesça. Elle s'adressa néanmoins à Ianto.

-Ça va aller ?

-Oui Tosh, je te remercie, tu peux t'en aller. Je crois que Jack et moi avons à parler.

Tosh hocha la tête et s'éloigna dans le couloir. Jack ferma la porte derrière elle et se tourna vers Ianto.

-Tu veux parler, alors parlons. Je crois que le temps des explications est venu.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Ianto fouilla dans un placard et en extirpa une petite serviette de toilette qu'il offrit à Jack. Puis il s'assit en tailleur sur le lit. Jack s'essuya la bouche et le rejoignit. Il s'installa face à lui.

-Désolé, commença Ianto en désignant sa lèvre inférieure.

-C'est un peu une habitude chez toi, hein ? Questionna Jack en haussant les épaules.

Ianto saisit la perche.

-Oui, j'ai frappé mon Jack ce jour-là, j'étais tellement en rage. Il m'avait ordonné d'exécuter Lisa, comme si c'était possible!

-Il m'a frappé ici aussi. J'étais dans une colère noire mais je n'aurai jamais dû lui donner un ultimatum pareil, c'était cruel. Continue, demanda-t-il avec curiosité. Que s'est-il passé chez toi ?

-J'ai lu le rapport de ce qui s'est passé ici dans les archives, déclara le jeune homme. C'est à peu près la même chose. Jack m'a réanimé quand Lisa m'a projeté à travers le Hub. Je l'ai frappé. Le ketchup, Myfanwy, Annie, le docteur Tanizaki, Gwen dans l'unité de conversion, la menace que tu as faite de nous tuer tous les deux…et qui n'a pas été vaine ici.

-Si tu savais comme je regrette. Je n'ai pas réfléchi, il y avait comme un brouillard dans ma tête à ce moment-là. J'étais dans une rage folle. Tout était si confus, c'est allé si vite ! Il était là à me défier, à me traiter de monstre, le plus grand monstre de tous. Je croyais qu'il m'aimait mais il hurlait que j'étais un monstre, qu'il me haïssait. Il hurlait tellement que je n'avais qu'une envie, faire cesser ces cris qui vrillaient dans ma tête. Je ne parvenais plus à réfléchir, je n'entendais plus que ces hurlements. Plus rien n'existait que ces cris qui m'assourdissaient, je n'avais plus conscience de rien d'autre. Je ne pensais plus qu'à ça, cela me rendait fou, comme si mon cerveau allait exploser. Je voulais que ça s'arrête et avant que j'aie pu m'en rendre compte, j'avais tiré. Je me suis retrouvé là, mon Webley à la main et Ianto, allongé dans cette mare de sang, entre Lisa et Annie. J'ai hurlé à mon tour. Je crois que j'ai hurlé jusqu'à perdre connaissance. La prochaine chose dont j'ai eu conscience c'est Owen qui me secouait.

Jack s'arrêta de parler. Les larmes ruisselaient le long de ses joues. Il les essuya avec la serviette.

-Et après ? Demanda doucement Ianto.

-Je suis resté hébété un long moment. Les autres se sont occupés des corps de Lisa, Annie et ce docteur Japonnais. Je leur ai interdit de s'approcher de celui de Ianto. Puis finalement je l'ai emmené à la morgue. J'ai procédé à sa toilette. J'ai envoyé Tosh chercher chez lui son costume préféré, celui avec la chemise rose. Je l'ai veillé jusqu'à ce qu'Owen revienne et me convainc de le mettre enfin dans le casier, dans la chambre de cryogénie.

-Je pensais que tu l'avais froidement exécuté par ce qu'il t'avait trahi, expliqua Ianto. Je ne savais pas, je n'avais pas pensé...

-Je n'avais plus aucun contrôle sur moi. J'ai perdu la tête. Je n'avais pas l'intention de le tuer. Je l'aimais. Je voulais juste que ce cauchemar cesse, qu'il arrête de hurler. Si je pouvais oublier…

-Fais preuve d'un peu de patience, dans trois cent ans tu ne t'en souviendras plus.

-Le cynisme ne te ressemble pas, Ianto, répondit Jack d'un ton las.

-Pardon, répondit le jeune homme en grimaçant. Tu as raison, c'est moche ce que je viens de dire.

-Et pour toi, que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

-J'ai été mis en congés pendant quatre semaines. C'était comme une suspension mais Jack ne voulait pas employer ce mot. Au début cela a été très difficile. Je ne voulais plus le voir pourtant je l'aimais et…

-Tu l'aimais ? Mais et Lisa ?

-Tu ne peux pas savoir comme j'ai culpabilisé. J'aimais Lisa et…Jack aussi. Je sais, c'est contradictoire.

-Non, je ne trouve pas.

-Bon, enfin, j'étais au plus mal mais petit à petit j'ai laissé Jack approcher et j'ai revécu. A l'époque j'étais vulnérable, fragile, complètement démoli, je manquais d'assurance. Jack m'a aidé à me reconstruire. Il a en même temps entreprit ma formation sur le terrain. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça m'a donné confiance en moi. Nous avons repris notre relation qui s'est affermie jour après jour. Jack et moi vivons ensemble au Hub. Parfois on parle de prendre un appartement dans le coin, histoire de mener une vie plus normale. Nous avons des amis et rendons visite de temps en temps à ma sœur et ses enfants. Jack a été marié. Il a une fille et un petit fils. Toi aussi ?

Jack secoua négativement la tête.

-J'ai bien été marié mais il y a très très longtemps de cela. Nous n'avons pas eu d'enfants. Il ne m'en reste qu'une vieille photo jaunie.

-Sa fille ne veut pas le voir et ça le rend malheureux. Mais je garde l'espoir qu'un jour ils arrivent à se comprendre. C'est terrible pour lui.

-Tu es là à le soutenir et il est là pour toi. Moi je vis dans la solitude et je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi. Une seconde de folie et j'ai tout détruit. Depuis ce jour je ne sais plus où je vais, je suis perdu dans le noir.

Ianto le regarda avec compassion. Il plaignait Jack de tout son cœur.

-Tu as toujours l'équipe. Mon Jack dit que c'est comme une famille. Tosh, Owen et…même Gwen.

Jack sourit.

-Vous ne vous aimez pas beaucoup, hein ? Et ça dans les deux univers. Dans celui-ci il existait déjà à l'époque un antagonisme avec mon Ianto. Elle était jalouse de lui quand elle a compris que nous étions ensemble et lui aussi était un peu jaloux…

-Si c'était pareil je vois pourquoi. Les regards mouillés, les petites confidences dans ton bureau, les câlins, l'indulgence incroyable dont il faisait preuve à son égard et puis…je me souviens que j'avais de la peine à digérer avoir dû supplier et pratiquement me mettre à genoux pour avoir ce job alors qu'elle il lui avait été servi sur un plateau. Si ton Ianto était aussi mal dans sa peau que je l'étais à l'époque cela a dû être douloureux pour lui. Et toujours à me demander si je n'étais qu'un coup en passant que Jack allait vider du jour au lendemain.

-Du jour où je suis tombé sur Ianto dans ce hangar pour attraper Myfanwy jusqu'à sa mort je n'ai pas couché avec qui que soit d'autre. Oui, je draguais, je flirtais mais cela n'a jamais été plus loin. J'étais fou de lui. Je l'aimais. Ensuite…Bon, tu sais ce qui s'est passé ensuite, la dépression et aucune porte de secours. Je ne pouvais même pas mourir. Les coups d'un soir ne m'apportaient aucune satisfaction, aucun soulagement. A chaque fois, quand c'était terminé je me sentais vide, écœuré et je n'avais plus qu'une envie, fuir le plus loin possible. Je ne désirais plus rien. J'avais fui mes responsabilités envers l'équipe, je me suis terré au fond du Hub. Tu parles d'un leader! Je me demande comment ils n'ont pas foutu le camp !

-Ils t'aiment et te respectent, tu es leur chef.

Jack sourit.

-Je suis content de savoir que tu es heureux avec lui. C'est merveilleux.

-Oh, attention, ce n'est pas tous les jours tout rose ! S'exclama Ianto. Quand on s'engueule ce n'est pas du gâteau. Je me souviens quand il est mort avec John, celui qui était arrivé par avion du passé, j'étais furieux. J'ai horreur quand il meurt. J'ai tellement peur qu'il ne revienne pas. Et même pour tout te dire je l'ai quitté une fois. J'ai pris mes affaires et je me suis barré. Je suis resté un mois à l'hôtel et je ne le voyais plus qu'au travail. Il avait eu beau me supplier, me jurer qu'il m'aimait je doutais de lui.

-Que s'est-il passé ? L'interrogea Jack curieux.

-Le Capitaine Jack Harkness, le vrai, raconta Ianto. Jack savait déjà où il voulait en venir mais le laissa continuer. Il s'est retrouvé coincé en 1941 avec Tosh et il ne lui avait pas fallu plus d'une journée pour tomber amoureux de lui. Ils se sont embrassés etc… Je ne l'ai pas supporté et j'ai foutu le camp. Il m'a fallu du temps pour encaisser. Mais nous nous sommes réconciliés.

-Oui, je vois mais je ne crois pas être tombé amoureux. C'était plutôt de l'admiration. C'était un homme merveilleux. Lui n'aurait jamais perdu la tête comme je l'ai fait. Il aurait gardé son sang-froid. Je savais qu'il allait mourir alors je l'ai embrassé.

-Et puis c'est vrai que je ne suis pas un saint, continua Ianto. Je sais que vous avez eu vous aussi l'histoire avec les disparus de la Faille. Tu sais ce que j'ai fait quand Gwen menait son enquête sur les gens disparus malgré ton interdiction ? Et bien j'ai trahi mon Jack en lui indiquant où se trouvait l'île grâce à un GPS. C'était moche de ma part, je sais. Mais elle commençait à nous emmerder sérieusement. Jack en était malade d'angoisse et je voulais qu'elle souffre et qu'elle apprenne à ne plus fourrer son nez dans les affaires qui ne la concernaient pas. Elle s'en est mordu les doigts mais mon Jack était très en colère contre moi. J'ai eu très peur d'avoir perdu sa confiance mais il m'a pardonné. J'avoue que moi aussi je ne suis pas facile tous les jours. Je crois que je suis assez susceptible, surtout quand il s'agit de Gwen. Peut-être qu'à quelque part j'ai toujours peur. Elle va bientôt se marier. J'espère que cela va l'aider à revoir ses priorités.

-Ici elle m'a géolocalisé en pistant mon téléphone portable, expliqua Jack.

-Ah oui, plutôt futé, reconnut Ianto.

-Peu importe, déclara Jack en haussant les épaules. Elle me voyait comme un héros mais Ianto, lui, me voyait comme un homme. C'est cela qui a fait la différence. J'aimais Ianto. Je n'ai jamais été amoureux d'elle. Elle m'a attiré un temps très court mais surtout pour son enthousiasme et sa fraîcheur à l'époque, et puis il fallait voir comme elle me regardait, c'était plutôt flatteur. J'adorais ça. C'est tout.

-Et puis tu avais trouvé ton Ianto..

-Oui et rien ne pourra jamais justifier ce que j'ai fait. J'y pense chaque jour et je sais que je ne pourrais jamais me pardonner.

-Et si moi je te pardonnais ? Suggéra Ianto.

-Tu n'es pas lui, tu l'as dit toi-même.

-Je peux le faire pour lui. S'il était comme moi alors il l'aurait voulu. Il n'aurait jamais accepté que tu traînes cette souffrance avec toi.

-Je ne le mérite pas.

-Tout le monde mérite une seconde chance, c'est Jack qui me l'a dit après Lisa.

-Ton Jack est meilleur que moi.

-Tu te trompes, rétorqua Ianto. Vous êtes tous les deux des hommes bons. Vous faites des erreurs, vous aimez, détruisez, donnez de l'espoir et œuvrez pour la sécurité du monde, et cela fait de vous des véritables êtres humains. Et comme cela peut arriver à n'importe quel être humain tu as perdu la tête, tu as dérapé et fait quelque chose de terrible. Tu ne le voulais pas, ce n'était pas prémédité.

Jack hocha la tête, l'air encore incertain.

-Quelle tête de mule ! soupira Ianto. Il faut que je sois plus formel ?

-Pourquoi pas ? Sourit Jack les yeux pleins de larmes.

-Alors, voilà : Jack Harkness, je déclare que tu es pardonné pour la mort de Ianto Jones. A partir d'aujourd'hui tu as le devoir d'aller de l'avant. Maintenant pardonnes-toi toi-même, libère-toi et passe à autre chose.

-Merci Ianto, répondit Jack avec gravité.

-Fais-le, Jack, ne te complaît pas dans la culpabilité plus longtemps. Tu es quelqu'un de fantastique alors ne gâche pas cela. Rappelle-toi toutes les fois où tu as pardonné aux autres, fais-en autant pour toi. Cette erreur que tu as faite n'a pas fait de toi quelqu'un de mauvais.

-Tu es plein de sagesse, Ianto Jones, sourit Jack.

Ce n'était pas encore ça mais il commençait déjà à se sentir mieux. Il comprit qu'il était sur le bon chemin pour faire son deuil et se pardonner lui-même comme venait de le dire Ianto. C'était un cliché mais il se sentait le cœur un peu plus léger.

-Tu es sûr que tu n'es pas un ange envoyé pour me sauver ? Plaisanta-t-il.

-Tu as déjà vu des anges balancer des coups de poings, toi ? S'esclaffa le jeune homme.

Il se pencha sur le lit pour examiner la lèvre de l'autre homme. Sans réfléchir il caressa doucement la blessure du bout des doigts. Jack ferma les yeux.

.

 _Fin du chapitre 10_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11

.

Jack garda les yeux fermés. Il pouvait sentir la douce caresse des doigts de l'autre homme sur ses lèvres, effleurer sa blessure puis revenir avec une lenteur infinie sur sa lèvre inférieure. Son cœur battait à toute allure. Il n'osait pas bouger de peur de rompre le charme du moment. Mais les doigts continuèrent leur caresse et s'égarèrent sur sa joue. Il sentit une main chaude se poser sur le côté de son visage et des lèvres appuyer doucement sur les siennes.

Jack ouvrit les yeux pour rencontrer ceux de l'autre homme. Il y lu une acceptation tranquille, un désir égal au sien. Le baiser s'approfondit, tout d'abord lent et sensuel jusqu'à devenir passionné et fiévreux. Les mains se glissèrent sous les vêtements, découvrant la peau chaude et frémissante. Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt nus, se caressant, se dévorant l'un et l'autre. Jack se sentait revivre, comme si Ianto lui insufflait une nouvelle énergie. Le désir sexuel qui l'avait quitté pendant une longue année et qui était progressivement revenu avec l'arrivée de Ianto s'épanouissait dans leur étreinte. C'était comme un retour à la vie. Il retrouvait le Jack Harkness qu'il avait été, plein d'ardeur, de force et de désir.

 _Vivant._

Il se sentait _vivant_ , _réveillé_ , _éveillé_. Ses lèvres et ses mains parcouraient le corps de l'autre homme. Les baisers lui étaient rendus avec une force égale. Ils alternaient moments de fougue et de tendresse. Ils se bousculaient, se serraient, s'empoignaient puis échangeaient de longues caresses, redécouvrant chacun le corps de l'autre.

Jack mordilla le cou de Ianto puis descendit vers sa poitrine en une longue ligne de baiser. Il saisit un téton entre ses lèvres et le lécha du bout de la langue. Ianto se cambra et agrippa les draps dans un long gémissement. Le deuxième téton suivit le même sort. Puis la langue descendit plus bas. Jack voulait donner tout le plaisir qu'il pouvait à cet homme qu'il aimait tant et qui lui avait rendu la vie.

-Jack ! Haleta Ianto, Jack !

Sa main lâcha le drap pour venir se glisser dans les cheveux de l'autre homme.

-Shhh ! Laisse-toi faire, laisse-moi t'aimer.

Jack souffla doucement sur le bout du gland et fut récompensé par un petit cri inarticulé, puis il caressa le sexe de son compagnon du haut en bas avec sa langue. Il finit par le prendre complètement dans sa bouche et entreprit de donner du plaisir à l'autre homme qui se tordait sous lui. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Ianto pour perdre le contrôle. Il jouit dans un long cri. Jack le reçu avec avidité dans sa bouche. Il ne voulait rien perdre de son amant.

Jack se déplaça pour poser sa tête sur la poitrine de l'autre homme. Il ferma les yeux et écouta le cœur de Ianto battre à tout rompre puis se calmer progressivement. Il se sentait bien, savourant cet instant de quiétude, entouré par la chaleur et l'odeur de son amant. Ianto lui caressait tendrement les cheveux, déplaçant les mèches couvertes de sueur sur son front. Il se sentit soudain envie de pleurer et déglutit. Lui, le grand capitaine Harkness n'avait pas l'habitude de se laisser submerger par ses émotions. Cela ne lui était jamais arrivé au lit, ou alors c'était il y avait tellement longtemps qu'il avait oublié. Mais en ce moment toute cette tendresse qu'il croyait perdue à jamais le confondait. Malgré ses larmes pour la première fois depuis plus d'un an il se sentait bien, apaisé. Ianto continua tranquillement à caresser ses cheveux et son front jusqu'à ce que la crise soit passée. Puis quand les sanglots s'estompèrent il attira Jack vers lui. Les deux hommes étaient allongés face à face. Le gallois attrapa un bout de drap pour essuyer le visage de l'autre homme avec une tendresse infinie. Jack sourit, vaguement gêné.

-Je suis une vraie pleureuse, hein ? Renifla-t-il.

-Idiot, répondit Ianto tendrement. Tu es un homme, c'est tout. Il n'y a pas de mal à craquer de temps en temps. Ça nous arrive à tous.

-Pas à moi, répondit Jack encore un peu sur le coup de l'émotion.

-Tu n'es pas un surhomme, Jack, rétorquant Ianto en riant, tu es un homme. Avec quelques spécificités mais tu restes un homme.

Jack grimaça et se déplaça, couvrant de son corps celui de son amant.

-Et toi tu es un homme merveilleux, Ianto Jones.

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau avec passion.

-J'ai envie de toi, souffla Ianto, de toi en moi.

Jack hocha la tête avec bonheur. Il tapota sur la petite table près du lit.

-Merde ! Souffla-t-il.

Ianto se mit à rire.

-Dans ta poche ? Questionna-t-il.

Jack secoua la tête.

-Ça alors, le grand Capitaine Jack Harkness ne sort pas équipé ? Tu n'es pas "toujours prêt" ?

-J'ai pas été scout moi, bougonna Jack. Putain, rien de mieux pour casser l'ambiance !

-Il n'y a rien de cassé, le rassura Ianto. C'est plutôt amusant et même rassurant.

Jack grimaça.

-Tu sais, je n'en ai pas beaucoup eu besoin ces derniers mois, expliqua t-il, redevenant sérieux. Il se leva d'un bond. J'y vais.

Ianto s'étira sur le lit.

-Ramène une bouteille d'eau fraiche en même temps, quémanda-t-il avec un sourire enjôleur.

-Hum, à tes ordres Majesté!

Ianto rit et l'attira à lui pour un baiser puis le relâcha. Il suivit d'un regard appréciateur le postérieur de l'autre homme qui quittait la pièce puis reposa la tête sur son oreiller. Lui aussi se sentait bien. Il savait que le capitaine avait pris le bon chemin, celui de la guérison complète. Il était heureux d'avoir trouvé en lui la capacité et la force de pardonner à Jack. Cela n'avait pas été difficile. Jack le méritait. Il avait commis un acte effroyable mais pas prémédité et avait payé cher. Il avait assez souffert et maintenant il voyait le bout du tunnel. Il irait de l'avant. Le fait de faire l'amour avec ce Jack semblait au gallois une conclusion naturelle. Ils en avaient besoin tous les deux. Et puis c'était une façon de sceller le pardon. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec les sentiments qu'il portait à l'autre Jack. Ce dernier, plus que personne comprendrait.

Le retour de Jack le tira de ses pensées. Il posa sur la petite table les préservatifs et le lubrifiant et s'assit au bord du lit. Il tendit la petite bouteille à Ianto qui but avec avidité puis la lui rendit. Jack la reposa et regarda avec fascination les lèvres de l'autre homme rougies par l'eau froide et ne put résister à l'embrasser de nouveau. Il lui semblait qu'il n'en aurait jamais assez, qu'il ne serait jamais rassasié. Il se nourrissait des baisers et du corps du gallois. Leurs corps en sueur se frottaient, se mêlaient, glissaient l'un sur l'autre. Quand Jack fut enfin en Ianto il ressentit un sentiment de plénitude qu'il n'avait plus connu depuis longtemps. Il amena l'autre homme à jouir en de longues poussées, se retenant lui-même. Il ne voulait pas perdre une miette l'orgasme de Ianto, voulant graver cette image dans sa mémoire. Seulement après il s'abandonna au plaisir. Il enfouit son visage dans le cou de l'autre homme, s'imprégnant encore une fois de sa chaleur et de son odeur et se laissa aller en gémissant à de multiple reprise le nom de son amant.

Ils passèrent l'après-midi au lit, faisant l'amour, dormant un peu, serrés dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Aucune promesse ne fut échangée. Ils se dirent qu'ils s'aimaient parce que c'était vrai mais un autre amour retenait Ianto ailleurs. L'amour que Ianto avait pour son Jack, dans cet autre univers était inconditionnel, indiscutable. Jack plus que tout autre, à cause de son éducation était à même de comprendre que l'on pouvait aimer plusieurs personnes à la fois et certaines encore plus que d'autres. Il l'acceptait. Ce que Ianto lui donnait-là était un cadeau inestimable qu'il chérirait très très longtemps. Il serait hypocrite si à quelque part, au fond de son cœur il n'avait pas un petit espoir que le jeune homme reste près de lui mais la place de Ianto était là-bas, près de son Jack. Sa place à lui était pour l'instant ici, dans le Cardiff de cet univers, avec son équipe dans l'attente du Docteur.

Il n'y avait pas de place pour les regrets. Ianto lui avait redonné vie et il répondrait au souhait du jeune homme. Il n'oublierait jamais ce Ianto et _son_ Ianto, celui qui reposait là-bas, dans la chambre de cryogénie mais il cesserait de se complaire dans la culpabilité et irait de l'avant. Le pardon de Ianto l'avait en quelque sorte libéré et il pouvait maintenant tirer des leçons de son expérience. Il pouvait se servir de son erreur passée comme d'un guide pour l'avenir.

- _Je me sens mieux._

Il se rendit compte qu'il venait de penser tout haut. Oui il se sentait mieux. Il n'était plus un triste zombie tourmenté qui traînait tant bien que mal un poids douloureux mais un homme _vivant_.

Ianto sourit.

-Alors je suis heureux.

.

 _Fin du chapitre 11_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12

.

-Putain, Jack, tu peux pas empêcher ton rossignol de gazouiller ! S'exclama Owen excédé, j'en peux plus !

-Que se passe-t-il encore ? Soupira le capitaine.

-Il se passe qu'elle n'arrête pas de me donner des conseils, elle est toujours après moi et elle surveille mon travail, se plaignit le médecin en se laissant tomber lourdement sur un siège de bureau.

Il sentit quelque chose crisser sous ses fesses.

-N'exagère pas, Owen. Tu ne serais pas un peu vexé parce qu'elle a découvert que notre invité à la morgue avait une trace de piqure dans l'œil, par hasard ?

-Pas du tout, se défendit le médecin. D'ailleurs je n'avais pas terminé l'autopsie.

-T'es pas un peu de mauvaise foi, là ? Ricana le capitaine. Dis, à part ça, c'est quand que tu nous fais une démonstration de ton Scalpel Atypique ?

Owen se dérida aussitôt. Excellente idée. Martha Jones n'allait pas lui voler la vedette plus longtemps. C'était une bonne occasion de rabattre le caquet à sa consœur. Elle allait voir ce qu'était un pro et…

-Merde, Owen Harper, s'écria Gwen qui venait d'arriver, tu es assis sur le rapport « Beth Halloran », tu peux pas faire gaffe, non ?

-Ah oui, il m'avait bien semblé sentir quelque chose quand je me suis assis, déclara Owen pas contrit du tout. Il se souleva et tendit la liasse de documents à la jeune femme. Tiens les voilà tes papiers, ils sont juste un peu froissés et puis faut que je t'avoue, j'ai pét…

-Owen ! S'écria Gwen, la ferme, je ne veux pas savoir ! Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-elle à Jack.

-Martha, résuma le capitaine comme si cela expliquait tout. Owen n'aime pas partager ses jouets.

-Elle déplace mes affaires dans la baie médicale, gémit le médecin, je ne retrouve plus rien. Elle impose son ordre et en plus elle exige d'avoir un coin perso à elle.

-Owen, c'est ça la vie de couple, faut apprendre à faire des compromis, le conseilla Gwen pince-sans-rire. Sois patient, elle ne va pas rester des lustres.

-Ouais, tu pourrais même en profiter pour prendre exemple et acquérir quelques notions d'ordre et de propreté, suggéra Ianto. En plus, elle nettoie après elle.

-Ça veut dire quoi ça ?

-Ça veut dire qu'elle n'attend pas que quelqu'un fasse son travail. Elle s'en charge elle-même.

-Je ne suis pas agent d'entretien, grogna le médecin d'un ton désobligeant.

-Moi non plus, rétorqua Ianto un peu vexé. D'ailleurs il faudrait peut-être arrêter de me prendre pour acquis.

-Bon, ça va, grommela le médecin. Est-ce que Sa Seigneurie daignerait me faire un de ces petits cafés dont elle a le secret et qui n'est à nul autre pareil ? Si ce n'est pas trop abuser, bien sûr.

-Puisque c'est si bien demandé. Quelqu'un d'autre est intéressé ?

-Avec plaisir, répondit Tosh en souriant.

-Je ne connais rien de plus délicieux que ton café, murmura Jack à son oreille. A part bien sur celui qui le fait…

Ianto rougit et s'en fut précipitamment. Gwen grimaça. Depuis la dispute l'autre soir elle sentait que les choses avaient changé. Vu la manière dont Jack avait attrapé Ianto par le collet pour l'entraîner hors de la pièce elle avait cru que le jeune homme allait en prendre pour son grade.

Mais il n'en avait rien été. Quand elle était arrivée le lendemain les deux hommes étaient proches comme ils ne l'avaient jamais été. Il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas voir cette complicité entre eux, cette…intimité. Gwen se sentait un peu du vague à l'âme. Ianto Jones avait gagné. Dans cet univers comme dans l'autre. Dans cette espèce de rivalité pour le cœur de Jack il était encore sorti vainqueur. Est-ce qu'elle n'avait jamais eu la moindre chance ? Commençait-elle à se demander. Peut-être était-il temps pour elle de savoir ce qu'elle voulait vraiment et de s'y tenir. Elle commençait maintenant à se demander si Jack n'était pas qu'un mirage, une illusion. Mais comment ne pas en pincer pour lui ? Il était comme un Prince Charmant, beau, charismatique, courageux, mais un Prince Charmant qui ne lui était pas destiné, songea-t-elle avec amertume.

ooooooooooooooooooo

Martha Jones avait débarqué à Cardiff il y avait trois jours de cela, accueillie à bras ouvert par Jack. Owen avait été heureux lui aussi de la revoir jusqu'à ce qu'il apprenne qu'elle était venue reprendre son autopsie sur un cadavre retrouvé la veille. D'autant plus que la jeune femme avait investi les lieux sans aucune gêne.

Si la présence de Ianto Jones l'avait estomaquée, elle s'était rapidement adaptée. Elle en avait vu d'autres ! Elle avait été heureuse de voir à quel point Jack Harkness avait fait des progrès. Il lui avait tout raconté, depuis l'arrivée du jeune homme sur cette plage jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Ce qu'il avait passé sous silence, la jeune femme l'avait deviné. Elle avait rapidement sympathisé avec le jeune homme.

Elle avait été ravie de revoir Owen, Toshiko et Gwen dont elle avait fait connaissance quelques mois auparavant, quand elle était venue à Cardiff et secoué Jack. Toshiko était toujours aussi adorable et Owen toujours aussi grognon, surtout qu'elle avait dû empiéter un peu sur son territoire mais elle n'y prêtait pas trop attention. Quand à Gwen, c'était une autre affaire.

La jeune femme n'était pas désagréable mais elle était aveuglée par ses sentiments pour Jack, tout en s'accrochant comme une bouée à son petit ami, Rhys. Quand Jack s'était virtuellement retiré de l'équipe, Gwen avait donné tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour que Torchwood continue à fonctionner, tout comme Tosh et Owen. Elle s'était montré courageuse, entreprenante, déterminée. Comme les autres elle avait affronté des missions dangereuses, des journées interminables et exténuantes sans jamais se plaindre. Martha les avait admirés. Jack avait une équipe fantastique.

Elle avait tout de même retrouvé Gwen avec plaisir. Les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient demandées non sans humour ce qu'elles pouvaient avoir qui clochait pour que Jack ne se soient jamais intéressé de manière plus intime à elles.

Quoiqu'il en soit elle était là pour un travail. Il s'était avéré que plusieurs cadavres trouvés présentaient des traces de chocs toxiques.

La voix de Gwen la sortit de ses pensées.

-Hé, Martha, tu viens ? Owen va nous faire une démonstration de son Scalpel Atypique.

-Je ne manquerais ça pour rien au monde ! Déclara la jeune femme à la suite de Gwen.

Ils se réunirent dans la pièce principale du Hub.

-Où est Ianto ? S'enquit Tosh.

-Il va arriver avec les cafés, répondit Jack. Alors Owen ?

Le médecin se pavanait dans la pièce, fier comme un paon. Il installa un gobelet qui allait servir de cible et leur pondit un petit discours qu'ils écoutèrent avec un sourire poli.

-Voilà, termina-t-il, pour faire plus court, je vais pulvériser ce gobelet et rien de ce qui se trouve autour ne sera touché. Tu ne devrais pas prendre des notes, Martha ? suggéra-t-il.

-Ne t'inquiètes, pas répondit cette dernière avec un petit sourire ironique en montrant sa tête, je retiens tout ce qui est important.

-Cela va être un grand moment, pérora Owen en terminant ses réglages . Prêts ?

-Vas-y, soupira Gwen.

Le médecin appuya sur un bouton et… ils entendirent Ianto crier. Le jeune homme venait de déboucher, un plateau à la main juste sur la trajectoire. Le rayon le manqua de peu.

-Oh merde ! S'exclama Owen. Problème de calibrage.

Le jeune homme lui lança un regard noir et s'en fut avec ses cafés.

-Euh, je crois que tu vas faire une cure de décas, prédit Tosh.

-T'as sacrément merdé, renchérit Gwen.

-Ouais, et j'espère que Ianto va bien, déclara Jack, d'un ton menaçant. Sinon…

-Oh ça va, t'as peur qu'il lui manque des pièces ? Ironisa Owen vexé comme un pou.

-Je vais vérifier, répliqua Jack en s'en allant.

Owen regarda Martha, l'air pincé.

-Faut que je revoie ça.

La jeune femme sourit.

-Pas grave, Owen, personne n'est parfait. Un jour ça marche, un jour ça foire. C'est la vie !

ooooooooooooooooooo

Une alerte pour un nouveau cas suspect empêcha Jack de mener à bien son entreprise, en l'occurrence s'assurer que Ianto était bien entier et s'il avait toujours ce qu'il fallait où il fallait. Il soupira et relâcha le jeune homme pressé contre un mur, la main dans son pantalon.

-Je continuerai l'inventaire plus tard, souffla Jack dépité. Le devoir m'appelle.

-Je comprends quand on dit que le romantisme est mort, répondit le gallois.

Jack attrapa une tasse de café et la descendit d'un trait. Martha fit irruption dans la cuisine.

-Je vous laisse, déclara Jack. Martha, ne me le dévoie pas, hein ?

Enfin seuls, la jeune femme s'installa et saisit avec empressement la tasse que le jeune homme lui tendait.

-Ça va, Ianto ? Tu t'es remis de tes émotions ?

-Oui, ça va. Quand même Owen m'a manqué de peu !

-Alors toi et Jack ? Questionna-t-elle avec curiosité.

-Nous…nous avons effectué un certain rapprochement, répondit Ianto soucieux de ne pas trop en dire.

-Et il est comment ?

-Heu, dans les deux univers, je dirai…innovateur.

Martha sourit, les yeux brillants.

-Je suis heureuse de le voir comme ça. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu il n'était pas au top mais sur le chemin de la guérison. Enfin, je veux parler de sa dépression mais toujours sous le coup de son geste. Il semblait qu'il n'allait jamais pouvoir s'en remettre. Il m'a dit que tu lui avais pardonné pour Ianto. Ce que tu as fait est formidable, Ianto Jones. On dirait presque que le hasard t'a envoyé dans cet univers pour aider Jack à retrouver gout à la vie.

-Merci, Martha. Dis, Je me demandais comment tu as rencontré Jack ? S'enquit le jeune homme désireux de changer de sujet.

-J'étais étudiante en dernière année de médecine au Royal Hope Hospital de Londres. Je marchais tranquillement en téléphonant à ma famille quand j'ai entendu des cris dans une petite impasse. Il était là, étendu dans une mare de sang, criblé de balles. J'ai appelé les secours et essayé de le réanimer mais c'était fini. Je ne te dis pas comme j'ai flippé et tout à coup…

-Il s'est réveillé, continua Ianto pour elle.

-Je n'ai pas eu le temps de réagir. Le bruit des sirènes était tout proche. Il m'a pris par la main et m'a entraîné avec lui. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je l'ai suivi mais tout était tellement bizarre ! On a couru comme des fous et finit dans un bar. Il m'a offert un verre tout en fouillant frénétiquement dans ses poches, l'air contrarié…

Ianto s'esclaffa.

-Non, j'y crois pas ! Est-ce que c'est bien ce que je pense ? Il était à cours de retcon ?

-Tu as deviné, mais il me l'a avoué bien plus tard. Bon pour en revenir à mon histoire il se trouvait à Londres parce qu'il cherchait à recruter un médecin, le Docteur Owen Harper qui venait de perdre sa fiancée dans des circonstances horribles. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, il devait vraiment se sentir seul mais on a parlé, parlé. Il m'a raconté des choses incroyables sur les aliens et tout le reste. J'avais du mal à y croire mais d'un autre côté j'avais bien été témoin de sa résurrection, non ? Je crois qu'il a senti qu'il pouvait me faire confiance. Je cherchais des stages et il fallait que je paye mes études aussi. Il m'a recommandé auprès de l'UNIT et ma carrière était lancée. On est restés amis. Quand j'étais dans le creux de la vague il m'a tendu la main, il m'a fait confiance avec ses secrets et quand il a eu besoin, cela a été à mon tour de l'aider. Voilà, tu connais l'histoire.

Ianto hocha la tête, l'air pensif.

-Tu as déjà entendu parler du Docteur ?

-LE Docteur ? Oui, bien sûr, pourquoi tu me poses cette question ?

-Oh, pour rien.

La jeune femme le fixa de son regard perçant.

-Dis Ianto, je voudrais te poser une question. Une question sur moi. Tu réponds si tu veux…

-Tu veux savoir si tu existes dans mon monde ? Devina le jeune homme. Et bien oui, tu es médecin en chef à l'UNIT.

Le gallois décida de passer le reste sous silence. A quoi cela servirait-il que Martha Jones apprenne que l'autre elle-même avait voyagé dans les étoiles en compagnie de Jack et du Docteur? Et puis cela amènerait de sa part des questions auxquelles il valait mieux ne pas répondre pour l'instant.

Ils discutèrent jusqu'au retour de Jack et Owen avec une nouvelle victime.

L'enquête se poursuivit. Un patient guéri de son diabète, des dossiers médicaux disparus jusqu'à ce qu'une patiente finisse par avouer à Martha et Owen avoir été guérie d'une maladie grave grâce à un médicament, le Reset, produit par la Pharm dirigée par un certain Aaron Copley. La patiente décéda peu après mais ils avaient presque tous les éléments en main.

Et c'est ainsi qu'une mission d'infiltration les mena tous face à Copley armé et n'ayant plus rien à perdre. Owen tenta de parlementer avec lui. En vain.

Aaron Copley tira en direction d'Owen Harper.

Une balle en plein cœur.

.

 _Fin du chapitre 12_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13

.

Pendant quelques secondes ce fut la confusion totale. Owen s'écroula en même temps que Jack abattait Copley d'une balle en pleine tête. Martha et Ianto se précipitèrent vers Owen gisant au sol.

La première chose qui interpella Martha fut qu'il n'y avait _pas de sang_. Une blessure par balle et pas de sang ? La jeune femme agrippa les vêtements du médecin pour le déshabiller afin d'exposer la poitrine mais ses doigts habiles rencontrèrent une matière particulièrement dure. Forte de son expérience à l'UNIT elle comprit aussitôt. C'était du Kevlar.

-Gilet pare-balle, confirma Ianto, agrémenté d'une plaque de métal pour plus de sécurité. Allez La Belle au Bois Dormant, secoue -toi ! Appela-t-il en giflant l'autre homme couché à terre. Tu veux un baiser pour te réveiller ?

-Dans tes rêves, mon pote, marmonna le médecin en ouvrant les yeux. Putain, je suis sonné. Que s'est-il passé ? Il avisa Jack au-dessus de lui et les filles, Tosh et Gwen en larmes. Il s'assit, aidé par Ianto. Ben pourquoi vous pleurez ?

-Tu es vivant ! S'exclama Tosh hystérique en se jetant dans ses bras. Owen, embarrassé ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Il finit par enrouler les bras autour de la jeune femme.

-Hé, ça va, je suis toujours là, dit-il en tapotant gentiment son épaule.

Tosh s'écarta, saisit le visage de l'autre homme entre les mains et l'embrassa sur la bouche.

-Euh, c'est plus agréable que si ça avait été le tea...euh, je veux dire Ianto, commenta-t-il stupéfait., Que s'est-il passé ?

-Oui, j'espère que tu as une explication, Ianto Jones, déclara sévèrement Jack. Parce que tu m'as l'air sacrément au courant de ce qui vient de se passer.

-La dernière chose dont je me souviens, raconta Owen c'est que Copley avait son arme braquée sur moi. Il…Il a tiré, hein ?

-Oui, et le gilet a absorbé l'impact de la balle, expliqua le gallois.

Le médecin lui tendit la main.

-Merci pour le gilet mon pote. Tu savais ce que tu faisais.

-Tu savais ce qui allait se passer ? Questionna Gwen.

-Oui, je vais vous expliquer…

-Attendons d'être au Hub, proposa Martha. La police va arriver et il va falloir leur fournir des explications, on ne va pas pouvoir y échapper.

Jack acquiesça, partagé entre le soulagement de voir Owen vivant et l'agacement que le jeune homme à qui il faisait confiance lui avait caché quelque chose. Il aida Owen à se mettre debout, Tosh toujours accroché à lui.

Gwen s'approcha, les joues toujours striées de larmes.

-Tu permets ? Demanda-t-elle à l'autre femme.

Elle passa un bras autour du cou d'Owen et déposa un gros baiser sur sa joue.

Le médecin sourit, radieux.

-Deux belles femmes suspendues à mon bras. Ça c'est le pied !

-Profites-en bien, murmura Ianto pour lui-même. T'aurais pu rentrer au Hub les pieds devant, justement.

-Tu as un drôle de sens de l'humour, fit remarquer Jack qui l'avait entendu. Il hésita un instant et caressa sa main. Je voudrais savoir…

-Attend d'être au Hub, lui souffla Ianto à l'oreille. Martha a raison, voilà les flics.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Ils étaient tous rassemblés dans la salle de réunion. Gwen avait commandé des pizzas et posé des assiettes en cartons avec des petites serviettes sur la table. Jack sortit un pack de bière et les ouvrit une à une avant de les tendre aux convives mais tous les regards étaient braqués sur Ianto.

Jack prit la dernière bière pour lui et s'installa à côté du jeune homme. Ianto prit une gorgée et reposa soigneusement la petite bouteille sur une serviette en papier afin d'éviter de laisser une auréole sur la table.

-Alors, je crois que tu as des choses à nous raconter, Ianto, suggéra Jack avec quelque impatience.

-J'ai fait ce que j'ai pensé être le mieux…commença le jeune homme un peu sur la défensive.

-Et crois moi je t'en suis éternellement reconnaissant, le rassura Owen en descendant la moitié de sa bière d'un coup. J'ai bien fait de t'écouter. A ta santé, mon pote et encore merci !

Ianto hocha la tête et tapota nerveusement sur la table du bout des doigts.

-Depuis mon arrivée ici, commença-t-il, lors de nos discussions nous nous sommes aperçus qu'il y avait de nombreuses similitudes dans nos deux univers mais aussi des différences. Par exemple ici Jack n'est pas parti plusieurs mois avec son docteur pour avoir les réponses qu'il cherchait, chez moi Rhys a été retconné après l'affaire de la baleine de l'espace, excuse-moi Gwen de remettre cela sur le tapis, c'est juste un exemple…

-Je comprends, Ianto, pas de souci, répondit la jeune femme avec un petit sourire.

-Mais une différence notable qui m'a sauté aux yeux dès le départ a été la _condition_ d'Owen.

-Je suis mort dans ton univers ? S'alarma Owen.

-Euh…je sais pas comment te dire. Tu es mort et tu es vivant…

-Je suis un zombie ! S'écria le médecin en ouvrant de grands yeux. Martha, passe une autre bière !

Sa consœur, assise près de la glacière en extirpa une canette qu'elle lui tendit. Il l'ouvrit et l'entama immédiatement.

-Ne sois pas si mélodramatique, Owen, le rabroua Ianto, il ne s'agit pas d'un film d'horreur. En fait les événements de ces derniers jours se sont plus ou moins passés comme dans mon univers.

-Copley a tiré sur Owen, devina Jack.

-Et l'a tué, confirma Ianto.

-Et que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Gwen curieuse.

Ianto hésita.

-Et bien Jack l'a …ressuscité, lâcha le gallois.

-Hein ?

-Quoi ?

-Comment c'est possible ?

Tout le monde s'était mis à parler en même temps. Agacé Jack frappa avec une canette sur la table pour obtenir le silence. Ianto fronça les sourcils en regarda la petite éraflure que le capitaine avait fait sur le meuble.

-Désolé, s'excusa ce dernier penaud. Laissez Ianto expliquer s'il vous plait !

-Je crois que la suite ne va plaire à personne, prévint le jeune homme, encore moins à vous deux, Owen et Jack…

-Vas-y, raconte, le pressa le médecin.

-Et bien, dans mon univers, Copley a donc tué Owen. Nous avons ramené son corps au Hub et si ça peut te faire plaisir, Owen tout le monde était bouleversé, en pleurs. Puis Jack a disparu en nous interdisant de faire quoi que ce soit avec le corps. Il est revenu quelques heures plus tard avec un objet…

-Le gant de résurrection, devina Jack dans un souffle.

-Mais ce n'est pas possible, s'étonna Tosh, enfin, je veux dire ici il a été détruit après Suzie, peut-être pas dans ton monde en fait ?

-Si, il a été également détruit mais…les gants vont par deux, Tosh.

-Je suis donc allé le chercher ? Questionna le capitaine.

Donc dans l'autre univers Jack Harkness savait où se trouvait l'autre gant. Si lui l'avait su…

-Oui, laisse-moi finir. Tu es revenu avec ce gant et tu as réussi à réanimer Owen pour que nous puissions lui faire nos adieux mais cela ne s'est pas passé comme prévu. Il n'est pas redevenu mort. Il a continué à vivre.

-Mais comment ?

-Il est là, avec nous, mais il ne peut plus boire, plus manger, plus faire l'amour. Il travaille, c'est tout.

-Oh putain, c'est pas vrai ! S'exclama Owen.

-Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'en as pas parlé, Ianto ? Questionna Jack, tu aurais pu me faire confiance, on aurait pu ne pas emmener Owen, c'est tout.

-Je ne savais pas à quel point on pouvait changer le cours des événements, se justifia le jeune homme. Toi, tu n'en aurais fait qu'à ta tête. Ce que moi je savais c'était qu'il avait tiré sur Owen et j'ai donc agi en conséquence…

-En lui fournissant un gilet pare-balle, compléta Martha.

-J'ai craint que si Owen était absent Copley tire sur une autre personne et là je n'aurais pas pu savoir qui. J'ai donc convaincu Owen de porter un gilet pare-balle. Je lui ai tout simplement demandé de me faire confiance sans poser de questions plus un peu de chantage au déca suite à l'histoire avec le Scalpel Atypique.

-Il m'a un peu foutu la trouille, avoua Owen. J'ai pensé qu'il savait peut-être quelque chose mais impossible de lui faire cracher quoi que ce soit.

-C'était un drôle de pari tout de même, grommela Jack. Un coup de poker…

-Pas vraiment, déclara Ianto, il y avait dans cette histoire de la Pharm pas mal de similitudes avec mon monde, c'était donc jouable. Des différences aussi, beaucoup plus de décès suite au Reset ici. Je ne pouvais rien y faire.

\- Tout ce que je sais c'est que tu m'as sauvé la vie, mon pote, déclara Owen en s'emparant de la bière de Tosh à peine entamée et je compte bien en profiter, je vais rien laisser perdre, crois-moi. Tosh, ça te dit de sortir ce soir ? On pourrait aller dîner et voir un film si tu veux ?

-Tu me proposes un rencard? Demanda Tosh un peu surprise.

-Ça te dit?

-Oui ! Oui ! S'exclama la jeune femme ravie.

Ianto en resta bouche bée. Il se gratta la tête, perplexe. L'échange entre les deux lui disait vaguement quelque chose. Jack et lui, des bureaux...

-Tu as fait ce que tu as pensé être juste, Ianto Jones et je te donne raison, intervint Gwen. Tu n'as pas plus à te justifier, à mon avis. Parfois nous devons faire des choix sans avoir à donner d'explications, Jack en sait quelque chose, je crois. Je lui tiens souvent tête mais au fond de moi je sais qu'il a ses raisons. Tu avais les tiennes et tu as fait ce qui te semblait être le mieux alors je te dis merci. Merci pour avoir sauvé notre Owen et merci pour l'équipe.

-Merci, Gwen répondit le gallois estomaqué.

Elle leva sa bière pour trinquer. Les autres en firent autant.

-A ta santé, Owen, déclara la galloise, et à la vie !

Jack reposa sa canette et serra la main du gallois sous la table.

-Elle a raison, Ianto, souffla-t-il à son oreille. Merci.

Jack sentit une bouffée de bonheur l'envahir. Il contempla avec contentement Owen dévorer sa part de pizza à belles dents, Tosh rosissant de plaisir, Gwen détendue et souriante conversant avec Martha. Et Ianto… Son beau gallois, son merveilleux gallois qui lui avait redonné le bien le plus précieux : le gout de la vie et la faculté d'aimer de nouveau. Et le pardon. Bien sûr la place de Ianto n'était pas là. Il repartirait vers son capitaine à lui mais Jack savait qu'il pourrait y faire face.

Il irait de l'avant.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Martha accepta l'invitation de Jack pour rester plus longtemps. Elle adorait travailler avec l'équipe et s'entendait avec tout le monde. Jack les observait de son perchoir habituel avec amusement. Gwen, Ianto et la jeune médecin feuilletaient un catalogue de mariage en critiquant allègrement telle composition florale, tels accessoires… Les robes des demoiselles d'honneurs leur arrachèrent des cris d'horreur. Il fallait que ce soit un mariage parfait. Pas question de laisser quoi que ce soit au hasard. A la surprise de Jack Ianto s'était longuement intéressé au style de la robe de mariée. Puis ce dernier lui avait expliqué qu'il avait l'œil, son père était maître-tailleur.

Jack était ravi que Gwen et Ianto aient trouvé un terrain d'entente. L'animosité entre eux deux s'était largement atténuée. Suite à la déclaration de Gwen au sujet du choix de Ianto ce dernier avait vu sa collègue d'un œil nouveau. Comprenant que tous les torts ne venaient pas nécessairement de Gwen il s'était lui aussi remis en question.

Gwen leva la tête et rencontra le regard du capitaine. Elle lui fit un petit signe de la main et retourna à son catalogue. Ianto regardait les sourcils froncés des photos du kiosque décoré ou les jeunes mariés étaient censés prononcer leurs vœux. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent et elle lui adressa un petit sourire. Elle était heureuse que les choses se soient arrangées entre eux. Elle s'était excusée pour son attitude cruelle sur la plage le jour de son arrivée. Elle avait avoué à Ianto de ne pas s'être reconnue dans cette personne méchante et vindicative.

A l'époque elle espérait encore après Jack et en le voyant sur cette plage elle avait immédiatement compris que ses chances allaient s'amenuiser. Elle savait maintenant qu'elle n'en avait eu aucune. Son avenir était avec Rhys.

-Bon, je crois que nous avons une réunion dans dix minutes, la prévint Ianto en consultant sa montre.

Gwen acquiesça et ferma le catalogue.

-Ça ne te donne pas envie de te marier tout ça ? Demanda Gwen à Martha en refermant le catalogue.

La jeune médecin se mit à rougir.

-Et bien, il y a quelqu'un dans ma vie, leur confia-t-elle. Il s'appelle Mickey Smith. Je crois que ça commence à devenir sérieux. On verra…

.

 _Fin du chapitre 13_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14

.

Ils abordèrent tout d'abord les différents sujets à l'ordre du jour. Owen les régala avec une minutieuse description d'autopsie effectuée sur un cadavre à moitié dévoré par un weevil, Gwen fit le point sur les derniers rapports avec la police et Tosh parla de son dernier programme de traduction. Elle assura Ianto qu'elle continuait ses recherches pour lui mais devant l'air malheureux du jeune homme elle comprit qu'il commençait à désespérer.

Elle échangea un regard navré avec Jack. Ils recherchaient chacun de leur côté des traces du socle de l'artefact. Jack était même aller fouiner sur les sites d'enchères où il existait des trafics d'objets divers. Ils n'avaient pas perdu espoir. Le capitaine pensait que d'une façon ou d'une autre il allait ressortir, tôt ou tard.

-Alors, où en est-on au sujet de Henry Parker ? Interrogea ce dernier désirant sortir le jeune homme de sa morosité.

Cela faisait déjà quelques temps que la demeure d'un vieux et riche collectionneur était sous surveillance, en fait depuis qu'ils avaient détecté une émission d'énergie provenant des lieux. Le Capitaine, voulant que Ianto se change les idées avait missionné le jeune gallois afin d'obtenir des renseignements sur Parker et sa collection.

-Le pic d'énergie s'amplifie de jour en jour, commenta Tosh. Ce n'est pas normal.

-Nous devrions peut-être y jeter un coup d'œil ? Suggéra Gwen.

-C'est devenu nécessaire, convint Jack. Ianto tu peux nous en dire plus ?

-Il vit dans un manoir entouré d'un parc boisé et il a des gardes qui veillent jour et nuit. Il ne quitte jamais sa demeure. On dit qu'il est gravement malade. Il y a partout dans le parc des détecteurs de présence.

-On coupe le jus ? Suggéra Owen.

-Alors tu peux être certain qu'un générateur prendra le relais, rétorqua Ianto et si tu neutralises celui-là, c'est presque sûr qu'il y en a un de secours. Mais la cerise sur le gâteau c'est la clôture électrique. Celui qui essaie de la franchir risque d'être transformé aussi sec en barbecue.

Martha grimaça.

-Pas une bonne façon d'en finir ! Donc si j'ai bien compris un intrus ne peut y rentrer que les pieds devants ?

-On dirait.

-Alors c'est un job pour moi, déclara Jack. Je vais entrer dans cette fichue baraque… et s'il le faut en position horizontale.

-Et tu comptes t'y prendre comment ? Déclara Gwen.

Ils discutèrent de la meilleure manière d'y parvenir. Chacun y alla de son idée. Finalement il en ressortit que Jack serait un simple cambrioleur tentant de s'introduire dans une riche demeure. Et au pire, il y avait toutes les chances pour que son corps soit transporté à l'intérieur.

Ianto grimaça devant tant de désinvolture. Dans son monde il n'avait jamais pu prendre les "morts" de Jack avec légèreté. Il avait peur qu'il ne revienne pas et d'autre part il savait que les retours à la vie de ce dernier ne se faisaient pas sans douleur.

-Et s'ils te laissent dehors ? S'enquit Martha.

-J'aviserai.

-Ça veut dire quoi ? Demanda Ianto, tu veux te faire descendre combien de fois pour rentrer là-dedans ?

-Jack revient toujours, fit remarquer Owen.

-Oui mais c'est douloureux pour lui.

-Comme être traîné sur du gravier, renchérit Gwen, c'est toi qui m'a dit ça un jour, Jack.

-Ça va aller les enfants, ne vous inquiétez pas fanfaronna le Capitaine. Le grand Jack Harkness ne va pas se laisser impressionner par quelques balles et une grille de cuisson verticale !

-Quel humour ! Renifla Gwen.

-Et un Harkness cuit à point, un ! Lança Owen hilare.

-T'es qu'un con insensible, Harper. Tu as un foutu humour noir, déclara Gwen fâchée.

-Owen veut juste détendre l'atmosphère, intervint Tosh en posant une main sur celle du médecin qui adressa un grand sourire victorieux à Gwen…même si ce n'est pas toujours de très bon gout, termina la jeune femme en fronçant légèrement les sourcils à l'intention de son bien-aimé.

Le sourire d'Owen tomba et tout le monde se mit à rire.

Tosh prit la parole pour indiquer que la Faille était calme en ce moment et que cela durerait deux ou trois jours. Ils décidèrent que l'opération aurait lieu le lendemain.

Le soir toute l'équipe se rendit au pub. Owen se mit dans la tête d'organiser un tournoi de fléchettes. Le perdant de chaque partie payerait sa tournée.

Martha était nulle à ce jeu, ils ne tardèrent pas à s'en apercevoir. Nulle au point que Jack se demanda sérieusement si elle ne représentait pas un danger pour l'équipe et les autres clients.

Ils poussa un soupir de soulagement quand elle renonça

-Je vais être ruinée, gémit la jeune femme.

Dès qu'Owen s'était aperçue de sa maladresse il avait organisé un deuxième, puis un troisième tournoi et elle avait dû payer la tournée à chaque fois. Puis chacun offrit la sienne et ils finirent tous la soirée un peu chancelants.

Jack mit Owen et Tosh dans un taxi et avec Ianto déposèrent Gwen chez elle et Martha à son hôtel.

ooooooooooooooooooo

Arrivés au Hub Jack prit la main de Ianto et l'entraîna vers l'ascenseur invisible.

-On va où ? S'étonna le gallois

-Juste faire une petite balade, ça te dégrisera.

-Il en faut plus que quelques bières pour que je sois bourré. Nous les gallois savons tenir l'alcool, le contra Ianto tandis que l'ascenseur montait vers la surface.

Il regarda en bas. Erreur. Il fut pris de vertige et s'agrippa au manteau de Jack.

-Mmm, le taquina ce dernier, tu disais ?

-C'est la huitième bière qu'était de trop, se défendit Ianto. Au fait merci de m'avoir prêté de l'argent pour payer mais je vais te rembourser comment, hein ?

-T'as pas une idée ? Murmura Jack à son oreille.

Le souffle chaud du capitaine sur sa joue fit trembler Ianto. Jack se mit à rire et l'attira contre lui.

-On réglera nos comptes tout à l'heure mon petit gallois.

Ils traversèrent la place en direction de la baie et longèrent le quai, admirant les reflets des bateaux sur l'eau. La soirée était chaude et quelques promeneurs en profitaient eux aussi pour faire une balade nocturne. Ils trouvèrent un petit coin de verdure vaguement éclairé par un lampadaire, face à la baie. Jack posa son manteau au sol et entraîna l'autre homme avec lui.

-Regarde les étoiles, Ianto, comme elles sont belles !

-Le gallois émit un petit rire.

-Je ne te savais pas si romantique, Jack ! Ou bien c'est l'effet de l'alcool ?

-Je te ferais remarquer Ianto Jones que je suis un grand romantique !

Ianto fit une moue dubitative. Il regarda le ciel et ses millions d'étoiles brillantes.

-Elles te manquent, Jack ? Tu voudrais y retourner ?

-Oui, je le voudrais tant !

-Est-ce que…Est-ce que comme mon Jack l'a fait tu attends ton Docteur ?

-Oui, j'ai besoin de réponses. Ianto…Jack hésita et se souleva sur un coude pour observer le jeune homme, si je te demandais si ton Jack a trouvé ce qu'il cherchait auprès du Docteur tu me répondrais ?

-Jack a choisi de revenir à Cardiff vers nous, vers moi. Quand le Docteur viendra, car je suis certain qu'il viendra, tu feras tes choix. Je ne veux pas que tu sois influencé par une expérience passée qui n'est pas la tienne.

-Tu dois avoir raison, murmura Jack en lui caressant la joue. Quand tu retourneras dans ton univers tu vas lui dire à ton Jack à propos de nous ?

-Oui, affirma le jeune homme sans aucune hésitation, et il comprendra, il comprend toujours.

-Il est fantastique ton Jack.

-Toi aussi, murmura le gallois en l'attirant vers lui.

Leurs langues s'enlacèrent lentement, sans aucune urgence. Ils prirent le temps de s'embrasser. Jack passa la main derrière la tête de l'autre homme pour approfondir le baiser. Puis il se retira et caressa de la pointe de la langue les lèvres de l'autre homme qui gémit doucement sous la caresse.

-Je voudrais ne jamais oublier ce moment, murmura Jack les yeux brillants. J'ai peur…J'ai peur parce qu'un jour viendra où ce baiser ne sera plus qu'un vague souvenir et il s'estompera…

-Garde le en toi le plus longtemps possible. Oui, un jour il disparaîtra mais il y aura d'autres baisers, d'autres amours.

-Je ne veux pas y penser. En ce moment je ne veux penser qu'à toi. Je sais que tu vas partir bientôt. Je le sens et j'ai peur d'être à nouveau seul.

-C'est tout ce que je peux te donner, Jack, je suis désolé.

-Je sais. Je dois m'estimer heureux d'avoir cette chance. Je veux en profiter tant que tu es là.

Il s'empara de nouveau des lèvres du jeune homme avec cette fois-ci plus d'intensité. Leurs langues se mêlèrent de nouveau, passionnément.

Une petite toux polie les ramena à la réalité.

-Hum, s'il vous plait…

Les deux hommes se séparèrent à regret

-Heu.. Pourriez-vous, s'il vous plait…

Le lampadaire tout près leur révéla un jeune policier à l'air un peu ennuyé qui se tenait gauchement au bord du carré d'herbe. Il était rouge comme une tomate.

-Tu crois que je peux lui proposer de se joindre à nous ? Murmura Jack d'un ton taquin à l'oreille de Ianto.

-Tu veux lui faire avoir une attaque ou quoi ? Répondit le jeune homme en se dégageant de l'étreinte du capitaine.

Les deux hommes se relevèrent. Jack récupéra son manteau et adressa un sourire étincelant au jeune policier.

-C'est une soirée merveilleuse, n'est-ce pas ? Une petite brise tiède, l'eau, le reflet des bateaux, les étoiles ! Déclara Jack parti dans une envolée lyrique . Tout ceci n'est-il pas propice à l'amour ? Des petits bosquets ou les amoureux se cachent pour échanger quelques baisers enflammés, le clair de lune qui reflète dans une mer d'argent, la brise chaude qui…

Le policier le regarda les yeux ronds.

-Dites, il n'a pas un peu bu votre ami ? Demanda-t-il à Ianto.

-Euh, si, nous avons retrouvé quelques amis au pub et vous savez comment c'est. Une bière en amène une autre et une…

-Oui, oui, je connais, convint le policier. Mais ce n'est pas l'endroit pour…

Il s'arrêta, gêné.

-Pour quoi ? Reprit Jack. Pour monter à mon ami à quel point je le dés…

-Ça suffit, Jack, le sermonna Ianto en le tirant par le bras. Laisse-le tranquille. On s'en va, désolé monsieur l'agent.

-Foutu 21eme siècle, marmonna Jack.

Les deux hommes rentrèrent au Hub main dans la main. Jack s'arrêtait toutes les deux minutes pour l'embrasser. Ils passèrent par l'office du tourisme, Ianto ne voulant pas risquer la descente par l'ascenseur. La montée lui avait suffi. Ils firent l'amour et s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

oooooooooooooo

Jack ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Tous son corps était douloureux. Putain, ça faisait un mal de chien d'être transformé en grillade, il n'aurait pas dû plaisanter avec ça la veille. Il sortit de sa poche intérieure la petite boite en plastique contenant les lentilles-caméras et les ajusta. Tosh et Martha pourraient ainsi le suivre du Hub. Tosh avait craint qu'elles ne deviennent hors service en cas d'électrocution et les avaient donc placées dans un matériau isolant. Ils avaient convenu qu'il les mettrait dès que cela s'avérerait possible. Il s'étira lentement, faisant jouer ses articulations. Il sentit la vie revenir en lui et la douleur s'estomper. Il regarda autour de lui. Il se trouvait dans un petit salon peu meublé face à une cheminée ancienne. De l'autre pièce lui parvenait des bruits de voix. Il se leva et alla jeter un coup d'œil par la porte entrebâillée. Deux hommes discutaient près d'une table basse. Le plus jeune avait l'air nerveux.

-Tu crois pas qu'il faudrait avertir le patron ce soir ? Demanda-t-il inquiet.

-Non mais ça va pas ! Tu veux qu'il nous fasse une crise cardiaque le vieux ? On va s'en occuper, on est payés pour ça, non ? Le rabroua l'autre homme. Pas la peine de l'emmerder pour une broutille. C'était qu'un vulgaire cambrioleur. Demain on le largue dans la baie et on en parle plus.

-T'aurais pas dû lui coller une balle dans la tête. Maint'nant c'est un meurtre. Si on s' fait choper on va douiller !

-De toute façon il était déjà à moitié cuit, t'as pas vu qu'il ressemblait à une grillade ?

Jack grimaça. Il fit bruisser sa manche contre la porte.

-C'est quoi ça ? Frémit le plus jeune, on dirait que quelqu'un gratte à la porte.

-Mon dieu ce que tu peux être trouillard, rétorqua son compagnon exaspéré. Tu crois que c'est le macchabée qui s'est réveillé ? Grillé comme une côtelette plus une balle dans la tête. Qu'est-ce que tu peux être con quand même !

-N'empêche, écoute…

Ils entendirent le chuintement de nouveau.

-T'es vraiment une tafiole, mon gars. Ouh ! Ouh ! Je suis un mort-vivant ! Se gaussa l'aîné en se dirigeant vers la porte les bras tendus devant lui. Allez, viens on va s'occuper de ton zombie..

Une seconde plus tard il se retrouvait le tapis, un tisonnier dépassant de sa poitrine.

Le plus jeune ouvrit de grands yeux. Le cadavre se tenait devant lui, bien vivant, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres.

-Vous…vous êtes mort, balbutia-t-il en tremblant comme une feuille.

-Oui, mais je suis revenu, comme un bon zombie, le renseigna Jack. Bon, tu me dis ce que je veux savoir ou je te bouffe le foie.

Cinq minutes plus tard il savait l'essentiel. Le garde raconta que Le vieux plein de fric qui pionçait là-haut était dingue d'objets qu'il croyait être extraterrestres. Jack ne le détrompa pas. Le jeune homme continua ensuite en précisant qu'on lui avait raconté que la plupart des objets provenaient des décombres d'un bâtiment en ruines, à Londres. Jack apprit qu'à l'époque des soldats de l'UNIT avaient monté un réseau de contrebande. Le vieux avait presque tout raflé.

-Maintenant désactive les détecteurs extérieurs et la clôture électrique. Tu as trente secondes si tu ne veux pas finir en brochette comme lui, ordonna le capitaine en désignant le cadavre sur le tapis.

Le jeune garde se précipita sur un panneau fixé au mur et tapota divers boutons. Cinq minutes plus tard Gwen, Owen et Ianto faisaient irruption dans la pièce.

-On a neutralisé les gardes dehors, le renseigna Gwen. Tosh nous a fait un topo de la situation grâce aux lentilles.

-Parfait, déclara Jack en s'emparant du casque avec écouteur que lui tendait la jeune femme. Ianto occupe- toi de lui et du cadavre de lui et vérifie le rez de chaussée, Owen et Gwen, avec moi à l'étage.

Ils grimpèrent au premier et visitèrent les pièces les unes après les autres. L'une d'elle était un véritable musée encombré d'artefacts divers ne provenant certainement pas de la Terre.

-Le garde m'a raconté que le vieil homme avait constitué une collection d'artefacts extraterrestres, déclara Jack. En grande partie volés après la bataille de Canary Wharf.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va en faire ? S'enquit Gwen.

Jack haussa les épaules.

-Ce qui est Alien est à nous. Pas question de laisser ça là.

-Et le propriétaire ?

-D'après ce que j'ai compris il n'est pas en état de protester, décréta Jack et…

Il fut interrompu par un petit cri venant d'une pièce voisine.

Ils trouvèrent le vieil homme dans son lit cramponné à un artefact lumineux. Ce dernier les regarda arriver, terrorisé.

-Qui…qui êtes-vous ? S'enquit-il d'une voix chevrotante.

-Torchwood, répondit Jack. Et vous êtes Henry Parker, détenteur d'une collection d'objets pour le moins…originaux.

-Ils sont à moi ! Brailla le vieil homme. J'ai passé ma vie à réunir cette collection ! Vous n'avez pas le droit d'y toucher !

-Pour en faire quoi ? Demanda Gwen en s'approchant du lit. Que vous apportent-ils ? Vous êtes là, seul, malade, avec votre collection…

-C'est tout ce qui me reste, gémit le vieil homme d'une voix essoufflée.

Owen fronça les sourcils, alarmé par le teint pâle du malade. Le vieil homme les fixait les yeux exorbités, en sueur.

-Il n'a pas l'air bien, fit-il remarquer l'air inquiet.

-Bon alors occupez-vous de lui, décida Jack je vais continuer la visite.

oooooooooooooo

Toshiko était concentrée sur l'écran de son ordinateur. Martha et elle découvraient les pièces au gré des déplacements de Jack. Il retourna finalement vers celle qui contenait les artefacts. Jack qui avait établi la liaison avec le Hub leur faisait la visite guidée grâce aux lentilles et à son micro.

-Hé les filles, c'est un véritable musée ici ! s'exclama ce dernier en examinant les vitrines où s'alignaient des dizaines d'artefacts. Vous avez vu ça ? Croyez-moi ce n'est pas du « made in Taiwan ». Celui-là, expliqua-t-il en désignant un petit objet qui ressemblait vaguement à un ballon de rugby serait plutôt du made in Astrid8, et celui-là ? Oh, oh, je connais. Ils en utilisent sur la planète Sidrat. C'est une planète dédiée au plaisir. On l'utilise pour faire vibrer le…

-C'est bon, Jack, soupira Martha, tu vas pas nous faire l'inventaire de la pièce, quand même !

-Rabat-joie ! Maugréa Jack, c'était juste pour parfaire votre culture générale.

-Je suis sure qu'on survivra, hein Martha ? Sourit Tosh en adressant un coup d'œil complice à l'autre femme.

-Bon, les filles le spectacle est terminé, déclara le capitaine un peu vexé en enlevant les lentilles.

Il continua l'inspection de la chambre. Cette pièce était une véritable caverne d'Ali Baba. Le vieux avait réuni une incroyable collection d'objets extraterrestres. Cela devait faire longtemps qu'il entretenait sa petite marotte. Toute sa vie, d'après ce qu'il avait dit un peu plus tôt.

Le capitaine leva la tête et retint son souffle. A moitié caché derrière un aquarium rempli de végétaux se trouvait un objet de couleur verte. Sur son flanc était gravé exactement le même dessin représentant un cône en spirale surmonté d'une petite sphère de couleur argentée que sur l'artefact avec lequel était venu Ianto. Il le retira avec précaution pour l'exposer à la lumière de la pièce.

C'était le support en forme d'hémisphère avec sa cavité en pyramide inversée qui avait disparu de Torchwood Un et dont Tosh avait retrouvé la trace sur la base de données.

Jack contempla l'objet qui luisait doucement dans sa main. Il passa délicatement son doigt sur la surface lisse et rencontra une petite excroissance. Il appuya. Une petite trappe se souleva, révélant un boitier. Certainement le programmateur. Il songea qu'il tenait probablement entre les mains le destin de Ianto. Une petite partie de lui espéra qu'il était peut-être hors d'usage… Mais en vérité il avait le sentiment qu'il fonctionnait parfaitement, même s'il avait l'air si fragile. Une simple maladresse le détruirait. _Un petit accident_ , personne n'en saurait jamais rien.

Et Ianto resterait, il n'aurait pas d'autres solutions. Et Jack s'occuperait de lui, ils seraient _ensemble_. Il ne serait plus seul du moins le temps de la vie de Ianto. Avec le temps il arriverait certainement à lui faire oublier son capitaine. Il l'aimerait, le chérirait. Ils seraient heureux. Il avait bien droit au bonheur lui aussi, non ?

Et il serait un beau salaud.

Comment pourrait-il encore se regarder dans une glace après cela ? Pourrait-il vivre une relation basée sur une imposture ? A chaque fois qu'il le regarderait vivre, sourire, à chaque fois qu'ils feraient l'amour il saurait qu'il avait volé quelque chose à Ianto.

 _Oui mais…_

-Jack ! C'était la voix de Gwen qui lui parvenait du bout du corridor. Il fallait qu'il se décide. Il contempla l'objet qu'il tenait entre ses mains.

 _Si fragile..._

Quelques secondes plus tard Owen et Gwen firent irruption dans la pièce.

-Hé Jack, le vieux est mort, je n'ai rien pu faire, déclara Owen en haussant les épaules. Il s'accrochait comme une tique à son truc, là. Je lui ai enlevé, bien obligé pour pratiquer un massage cardiaque. Je ne te dis pas comme il a hurlé et puis couic…

-Tu tiens quoi là, demanda Gwen curieuse en s'approchant de Jack.

-Le ticket retour de Ianto, répondit le Capitaine d'une voix brisée.

.

 _Fin du chapitre 14_


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15

.

Jack déposa soigneusement le chargeur dans une caisse qu'il transporta dans le coffre du SUV maintenant garé devant le parvis du manoir. Il observa Owen discuter avec les ambulanciers qui embarquaient le corps de Henry Parker. Les policiers, alertés par des voisins avaient fait une brève apparition et étaient repartis en maugréant.

-Foutu Torchwood, grommela l'un d'eux en donnant un coup de pied rageur dans le gravier de l'allée. Il remonta dans sa voiture et repartit en faisant crisser les pneus, projetant des gravillons sur la pelouse soigneusement entretenue.

Gwen s'approcha de lui.

-Je voudrais bien contacter la famille, enfin…je veux dire pour le corps mais j'ai l'impression qu'il n'en avait pas. Sa femme est décédée il y a longtemps et il vivait seul…

-Avec ses gardes, son manoir et sa fabuleuse collection, termina Jack. Finalement il n'avait rien.

-Ni personne. Bon, je vais continuer mes recherches. Je vais bien finir par trouver quelqu'un, je ne peux pas croire qu'il était aussi seul, c'est triste.

Jack acquiesça. Il avisa Ianto qui descendait le perron de la demeure.

-On s'occupe du cadavre du garde que tu as embroché, déclara-t-il au capitaine. J'ai retconné celui qui était avec lui. Tu l'as traumatisé, le pauvre, il disait avoir rencontré un zombie. Il ne se rappellera pas les deux dernières heures. Owen a retconné les autres aussi. Ils vont se demander ce qui s'est passé…

Jack haussa les épaules, l'air absent.

-Ça va ? Demanda Ianto inquiet.

-Il faut que je te parle. Viens, répondit le capitaine en l'entrainant vers le coffre ouvert.

Il écarta la couverture qui protégeait l'artefact dans la caisse.

-C'est quoi ? S'enquit le jeune homme perplexe.

-Il y a quelques temps, Tosh a découvert dans la base de données de Torchwood Un qu'il existait un objet qui était apparemment le chargeur de celui avec lequel tu es arrivé. Il dévoila le petit cône en spirale gravé sur le socle.

-C'est le même symbole que sur l'octaèdre ! Souffla Ianto. Mais pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit à ce sujet ?

-On ne voulait pas te donner de faux espoirs, répondit le capitaine avec un petit sourire, tu commençais un peu à désespérer et on ne voulait pas en rajouter, tu comprends ?

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, les yeux brillants.

-Alors ça veut dire…

-T'emballe pas quand même. J'ai déjà contacté Tosh. Elle se met dessus dès qu'on arrive. Elle a bon espoir que ça marche. Selon elle il faut reprogrammer le boitier qui se trouve à l'intérieur. Regarde.

Il fit sauter la petite trappe.

-Je vais rentrer chez moi !

-Oui, je pense que tu vas pouvoir repartir, répondit le capitaine d'un ton mélancolique.

Ianto déglutit, le cœur serré.

-Jack…souffla-t-il doucement.

Le capitaine serra les lèvres, la gorge nouée. Il détourna le regard.

-Ça va, je suis content pour toi, déclara-t-il la voix un peu éraillée.

-Je comprends, murmura Ianto en lui prenant la main.

Il obligea l'autre homme à le regarder. Des larmes brillaient au coin de ses yeux. Ianto déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Merci.

-Tu n'as pas à me remercier, répondit le capitaine, il était juste là, sur une étagère. Je l'ai pris et…

Il s'arrêta et fixa le jeune homme l'air un peu coupable. Ianto lui adressa un petit sourire compatissant et Jack comprit qu'il savait. Il avait deviné ce qui s'était passé dans sa tête à ce moment-là. Parfois il avait l'impression que Ianto savait tout.

-Merci Jack, répéta le jeune homme.

Cette fois Jack comprit pourquoi l'autre homme le remerciait. Il se sentit heureux de son choix. Non, il n'aurait pas pu vivre dans le mensonge avec un homme comme celui-là. Il prit le jeune homme dans ses bras et l'embrassa avec passion. Ianto lui rendit son baiser avec ferveur.

Ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre, rouges et essoufflés. Jack rabattit soigneusement la petite couverture sur l'artefact et referma le coffre du véhicule.

-Allez, on retourne au Hub porter ce bébé à Tosh. Elle l'attend avec impatience.

oooooooooooooooooo

Les deux hommes se trouvaient dans le lit de Ianto. Ils venaient de faire l'amour et se prélassaient dans leur brume post-coïtale. Dès qu'ils étaient arrivés Tosh s'était précipitée pour recueillir l'artefact entre ses mains comme le plus précieux des trésors. Sous leurs yeux ébahis elle posa délicatement l'hémisphère au-dessus de l'octaèdre. La petite pyramide de ce dernier alla s'emboîter à la perfection dans le creux du socle. Les deux parties se rejoignirent et le petit boitier s'ouvrit. Des boutons se mirent à clignoter.

-C'est bon signe, ça ? Demanda Martha fascinée.

-On verra, répondit laconiquement Tosh, ne voulant pas s'avancer.

Puis elle déclara qu'elle voulait qu'on la laisse tranquille et se mit au travail.

Elle avait travaillé dessus trois jours d'affilée, pratiquant divers tests et refusant de répondre aux questions. Ils avaient eu beau la harceler, elle resta de marbre. Finalement Jack déclara qu'il fallait la laisser tranquille. Ianto lui apportait des cafés et de la nourriture, prenant son mal en patience.

Et il y avait quelques heures de cela elle les avait convoqué pour leur annoncer que les résultats des tests étaient positifs et qu'elle était en mesure de reprogrammer l'artefact et de renvoyer Ianto avec le transporteur dans son univers. Le jeune homme pourrait rentrer chez lui.

-Que vas-tu faire maintenant ?

-Continuer, répondit Jack en caressant sa joue. Chasse aux Weevils, courir après les méchants, aliens et humains, manger des pizzas…

-Plus sérieusement je pense que tu devrais embaucher. C'est trop de travail pour quatre personnes, argua Ianto.

-Oui je sais. C'est du gaspillage que Gwen s'occupe toujours des contacts avec la police. On a besoin d'elle sur le terrain. Il nous faudrait aussi un agent de soutien qui s'occupe également des archives et de faire fonctionner correctement le Hub.

-Mon rôle dans mon univers en quelque sorte. Mais il ne se limite pas qu'à cela. Effacer les traces, retconner, tenir l'office de tourisme…

-Satisfaire le patron, poursuivit Jack.

-Idiot, répondit tendrement Ianto. Tu as des pistes ?

-Pour ce qui est des contacts je pensais à Andy Davidson. Il a toujours voulu travailler avec nous. Gwen le connait. En tout cas il a l'air motivé.

-Oui, chez moi aussi. Il était un peu en rogne après elle. Elle lui avait fait un sale coup en le larguant sur le quai la première fois qu'elle est allée à Flat Holm alors qu'il l'avait aidé. On est allés prendre une bière un soir et il m'en avait parlé.

-Je suis heureux que les choses se soient arrangées avec Gwen ici. Tu vas retrouver une Gwen impossible chez toi.

-Oui mais je me suis rendu compte qu'il fallait aussi que j'y mette du mien. Je vais essayer. On verra. Tu as pensé à quelqu'un d'autre ?

-A Londres j'avais rencontré une jeune femme, Lois Habiba. Une secrétaire qui s'ennuie à mourir dans un bureau. Je sens qu'elle a du potentiel. Elle est intelligente et courageuse et puis J'ai aussi discuté avec Martha. Elle va rester quelque temps en attendant.

-Je suis heureux que tu te sois décidé pour des changements. Et encore une chose : Je ne veux pas que tu restes seul. Ce n'est pas bon pour toi.

Jack soupira.

-Personne ne pourra jamais te remplacer.

-Tu dis des bêtises là, Jack Harkness. Tu trouveras des gens qui t'apporteront beaucoup et à qui tu donneras beaucoup aussi. Je te connais.

Jack se pencha sur lui les yeux brillants.

\- Je n'oublierais jamais ce que tu m'as donné. Tu as débarqué ici alors que j'étais désespéré. Tu m'as pardonné et redonné le gout de vivre. Je t'aime, Ianto Jones.

-Je t'aime aussi, Jack, mais ma place est auprès de mon Jack.

-Je sais.

-De toute façon j'ai le sentiment que tu ne vas pas rester seul longtemps. Ça va bouger dans ta vie.

-Tu penses à quoi ? Au docteur ?

-Peut-être…

oooooooooooooo

Ils retrouvèrent Tosh au petit matin dans le bureau de Jack. Ianto avait préparé des cafés et la jeune femme avait apporté des crempogs. Jack engloutit avec délice plusieurs petites crêpes.

-Attention, tu risques de perdre ta silhouette de jeune premier, le taquina Ianto en sauvant la dernière qu'il offrit à Tosh.

-Aucun risque, affirma le capitaine la bouche pleine. Rien ne peut entamer ce niveau de perfection.

Tosh et Ianto se mirent à rire.

-Voilà comment nous allons procéder, expliqua Tosh quand elle eut terminé son déjeuner. Ianto, tu vas repartir de l'endroit où tu es arrivé, cette plage près de Newton. Le chargeur m'a permis de récupérer les données de ton monde dans l'Octaèdre et j'ai pu le reprogrammer. Au moment de partir tu n'auras plus qu'à l'actionner. Dans ton univers Torchwood détectera évidemment un pic d'activité sur cette même plage d'où tu es parti. Tu les verras assez vite arriver.

-Mais comment saurons-nous que cela s'est bien passé ? S'enquit Jack. Ianto ne risque pas de se retrouver encore dans un autre monde ou je ne sais où ?

-Je ne crois pas, répondit la jeune femme avec assurance mais nous le saurons vite. Ianto, j'ai effectué une seconde programmation pour que tu nous renvoies l'artefact. Trouve quelque chose qui nous dise que tu es bien rentré chez toi. Laisse un message si tu le peux.

Ianto hocha la tête.

-Tu veux partir quand ? S'enquit la jeune femme.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent.

-Nous avons décidé de le faire aujourd'hui, si c'est possible, déclara le capitaine la gorge serrée en pressant la main du jeune homme.

-C'est mieux comme ça, approuva Tosh. Il vaut mieux en profiter tant que l'artefact est chargé à son maximum. Je n'ai aucun doute mais je serais plus tranquille. Autant mettre toutes les chances de notre côté.

-J'aimerai que Jack et moi y allions seuls, si ce n'est pas un problème. Je ne gère pas très bien les adieux, je suis désolé, plaida Ianto.

Tosh hocha la tête. Ianto était d'une nature plutôt réservée et les démonstrations publiques n'étaient pas son genre. Elle comprenait d'autant plus qu'elle était pareille.

-Je comprends, compatit-elle en jetant un regard appuyé à Jack. Ce dernier se leva aussitôt.

-Je vous laisse faire vos adieux en privé, déclara-t-il. Je vais prévenir les autres.

Une fois qu'il fut sorti les deux amis se firent face. Ianto lui prit les mains et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

-Merci, Tosh, tu es ma meilleure amie, dans cet univers et dans l'autre, je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans toi.

La jeune femme l'étreignit, émue.

-Tu vas me manquer, Ianto. C'était merveilleux de t'avoir de nouveau.

-Prend bien soin d'Owen, hein ?

-Tu peux en être sûr, répondit la jeune femme avec malice. Je l'ai, je le garde. Tu sais, je l'ai attendu assez longtemps.

-Et..et Jack aussi, occupe-toi un peu de lui si tu veux bien… Je ne voudrais pas qu'il broie du noir trop longtemps.

-Nous ne laisserons pas cela arriver, ne t'inquiète pas. Ce n'est plus le même Jack qu'avant ton arrivée. C'est comme une renaissance. Merci, Ianto, merci pour avoir sauvé Owen et Jack, chacun à leur façon et pour nous tous...

-Prend bien soin de toi aussi, la coupa le jeune homme en rougissant. Je suis heureux que tu sois avec Owen. Je pars le cœur plus tranquille.

Ils s'étreignirent.

-Bon, je crois que si cela continue nous allons nous mettre à chialer comme des gosses, renifla Ianto en s'essuyant furtivement les yeux. Et si tu m'expliquais un peu comment procéder pour cet artefact ?

Tosh s'essuya elle aussi les yeux et entreprit de détailler à son ami le processus qui allait lui permettre de rentrer chez lui.

Une heure plus tard le jeune homme faisait face au reste de l'équipe. Martha déposa un gros baiser sur sa joue qui le fit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Qui sait, peut-être un jour…dit-elle avec un large sourire.

Gwen s'approcha et le prit dans ses bras.

-J'espère que l'autre Gwen sera moins garce avec toi, murmura-t-elle à son oreille. Et encore désolée pour tout. Je me suis conduite comme une vraie peste.

-Je n'ai pas toujours été très sympa avec toi, moi non plus, reconnu Ianto. Moi aussi je suis désolé.

-On avait tous les deux des a priori l'un sur l'autre. En plus je dois reconnaitre que la jalousie m'aveuglait. Mon dieu, comme j'ai honte quand je pense à la cruauté dont j'ai fait preuve sur cette plage le premier jour.

-C'est du passé, la rassura Ianto. Moi aussi je ne suis pas fier de moi. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de t'asticoter pour te pousser à bout. C'était pas très malin de ma part.

-J'aurai aimé que tu restes pour mon mariage.

-L'autre Gwen aussi va se marier, je suppose que nous y serons.

-Ne la laisse pas trop flirter avec Jack, quand même.

Ianto haussa comiquement les sourcils.

-Ça risque pas. En plus elle déteste le déca.

Gwen se mit à rire.

-Je la comprends. Allez, Ianto Jones, je te souhaite le meilleur.

-Pour toi et Rhys aussi, conclut Ianto. Bonne vie à tous les deux.

Owen s'approcha un grand sourire aux lèvres et lui asséna une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

-Salut, mon pote. Je déteste les adieux alors je ne vais pas trop en faire, déclara-t-il d'un ton bourru. Merci encore pour m'avoir sauvé la vie. Passe du bon temps et te laisse pas trop tyranniser par l'autre Owen. Putain je préfère ma place que la sienne. Plus de bouffe, d'alcool, de bais…

-Tss ! Tss ! N'oublie pas que Tosh est mon amie, le sermonna gentiment Ianto. Ne la fait pas souffrir, hein ?

-Je n'en ai pas l'intention, le rassura l'autre homme. J'ai vu la mort de près et ça m'a ouvert les yeux, en quelque sorte. T'inquiète pas, tonton Owen a compris le message.

-Alors bonne chance, Harper.

-Salut Ianto Jones, ça valait vraiment le coup de te connaitre. Mais ne va pas trop t'y croire quand même, hein ?

-Pas de risque, l'assura Ianto. Allez, adieu tout le monde.

Il fit un pas sur la plaque de l'ascenseur où Jack l'attendait. Ils commencèrent à monter. Ianto fit un vague geste de la main et ils disparurent de sa vue.

.

 _Fin du chapitre 15_


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16

.

Le voyage jusqu'à la plage se fit en silence. Jack garda les mains crispées sur le volant, regardant droit devant lui. Ianto posa une main rassurante sur sa cuisse. Bientôt ils arrivèrent en vue des falaises. Jack stoppa le véhicule à peu près au même endroit que le jour où ils avaient trouvé Ianto. Il resta immobile sur son siège, l'air un peu perdu.

-Ça va ? Souffla le jeune homme en accentuant la pression sur sa cuisse. Ecoute, nous avons convenu que je te renvoie l'octaèdre avec un message pour dire si tout s'est bien passé. Donc tu pourras peut-être un jour me le renvoyer dans mon univers avec des nouvelles?

-Je le ferai, je te le promets.

-Attends quand même un peu...Une année ce serait bien.

Le capitaine ferma les yeux.

-Tu vas beaucoup me manquer, Ianto Jones.

-Toi aussi mais mon Jack me manque tellement et…

-…je ne suis pas lui, continua Jack à sa place, celui que tu aimes.

-Je t'aime aussi mais pas comme mon Jack.

-Je sais.

-Je suis désolé.

Le capitaine trouva enfin le courage de regarder son jeune ami.

-Je suis mort des centaines de fois, déclara-t-il, et à chaque fois je suis revenu, tiré de l'obscurité pour revenir à la vie. Une fois, il y a un peu plus d'un an de cela je suis mort d'une certaine manière, quelque chose en moi s'était éteint et je ne pouvais plus à revenir vers la lumière. J'étais perdu dans le noir. Et tu es venu. Tu m'as ramené à la vie. Merci Ianto, je ne t'oublierai jamais.

-Même dans un million d'années ? Questionna le jeune homme d'un ton mutin décidé à briser la tension.

-Même dans un million d'année, affirma le capitaine en souriant. Il ouvrit la portière de son côté. On y va ?

Il récupéra la petite caisse à poignée où Tosh avait logé l'artefact et ils descendirent main dans la main sur la plage. Jack posa la boite sur le sable. Les deux hommes se regardèrent longuement puis Ianto saisit entre ses mains le visage de l'autre homme et l'attira vers lui. Ils échangèrent un long baiser. Le jeune homme se détacha lentement et se baissa pour récupérer l'artefact qui luisait doucement.

-C'est le moment alors ? Demanda Jack avec un sourire.

Ianto hocha la tête, souriant lui aussi.

-Alors au-revoir, Ianto Jones, je te souhaite une bonne vie, tu le mérites.

-Au-revoir, Jack. Profite de la vie et va de l'avant.

Il pressa un bouton et disparut.

ooooooooooooo

Jack resta un long moment à regarder les empreintes de Ianto sur le sable. Il finit par s'installer sur un rocher et attendit. Les mouettes piaillaient au-dessus de lui. Le vent se leva, faisant voltiger le sable en petits tas compacts, effaçant peu à peu leurs traces de pas sur la plage. Il contempla la mer, les bateaux au loin et les vagues s'écrasant sur le rivage. Il suivit la progression d'un petit crabe sur le sable, luttant bravement contre le vent, tombant dans les creux et en émergeant maintes et maintes fois pour continuer sa route vers les rochers afin d'y trouver un abri. Il s'émerveilla de la ténacité du petit animal. Il repéra une méduse échouée un peu plus loin et alla l'observer de près, distinguant des serpentins bleuâtres sous la chair gélatineuse et translucide. Il grimaça et retourna s'installer à son poste, sur les rochers.

Le vent se mit à souffler plus fort. Il frissonna et se leva pour fermer son manteau. A cet instant un éclair blanc apparut sur la plage, à quelques mètres de lui. Il disparut aussitôt ne laissant qu'un objet vert luisant en forme d'octaèdre sur le sable. C'était l'artefact. Jack le ramassa, cherchant un indice. Il souleva la petite trappe. On y avait inséré un bout de papier plié. Il le déplia le cœur battant et déchiffra le message.

 _Je suis à la maison. Jack est là._

 _Va de l'avant, toujours._

 _De tout mon cœur._

 _Ianto._

Jack leva le visage vers le ciel et se mit à rire, heureux.

.

 ** _L'histoire devait s'arrêter là mais cette semaine j'ai finalement écrit un autre chapitre. J'avais le sentiment qu'il manquait quelque chose. Je voulais un épilogue en fait._**

 ** _Alors c'est comme vous voulez. Vous pouvez considérer ce chapitre comme la fin de l'histoire ou bien...rendez-vous prochainement pour la conclusion._**

 ** _A vous de voir!_**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre 17 (En guise d'épilogue)

.

-Alors, il te plait ?

Jack Harkness sourit devant l'enthousiasme de Ianto. Le jeune homme d'ordinaire si réservé arborait un immense sourire tout en ouvrant les bras comme pour englober la pièce entière. Le gallois, après trois mois de recherche aussi sélective qu'active venait de découvrir _l'appartement_. Celui qu'il _leur_ fallait. A deux pas du Hub, vue spectaculaire sur la baie, deux belles chambres et un séjour spacieux donnant sur une terrasse. Jack avait tout de suite été conquis par l'immense baignoire dans la salle de bain. Il avait lancé une œillade égrillarde au gallois qui s'était mis à rougir profusément sous l'œil étonné de l'agent immobilier. Visiblement Jack avait des idées qui ne pouvaient pas être décemment un argument de vente.

Ils vivaient tous les deux dans le Hub mais cela faisait longtemps qu'ils parlaient de prendre un appartement. Plus d'un an même, avant la disparition de Ianto sur cette plage de Newton. Des mois d'enfer pour Jack, ne sachant pas où se trouvait son amant. Il avait passé des journées sur cette plage, espérant un miracle mais rien. Jamais rien. Aucun signe du gallois. L'angoisse, le désespoir, la solitude de nouveau et puis finalement un jour, un signal leur avait indiqué une activité de la Faille précisément à cet endroit-là et Ianto leur avait été rendu. _Lui_ avait été rendu.

Ianto était revenu de cet univers étrange où Torchwood existait aussi. Egalement Tosh, Owen, Gwen, Martha et lui-même. Un autre Jack, semblable et si différent. Un Jack qui avait…tué Ianto. Incroyable. Inimaginable. Jack se demandait encore comment cela pouvait être possible. Au début il avait pensé à l'autre lui-même comme à un monstre mais Ianto lui avait tout raconté. Cet instant de folie, la longue dépression de l'autre homme, égaré dans sa propre obscurité, comment il était revenu vers la lumière. Ianto lui avait pardonné. Ce Jack-là avait aimé son Ianto mais l'avait laissé repartir. Jack lui en était éperdument reconnaissant. Est-ce que lui aurait eu cette générosité-là ? Il en doutait un peu. Le fait que Ianto et l'autre Jack avaient eu des relations sexuelles ne l'avait pas troublé. Cela lui avait semblé _naturel_. Evidemment si cela avait été avec un autre il serait devenu fou et en aurait crevé de jalousie. Mais il ne pouvait pas nier qu'un lien s'était créé entre les deux hommes dans cet autre monde. Et Ianto avait offert ce qu'il pouvait offrir à l'autre Jack. Il lui avait donné son corps mais son cœur appartenait à lui, le Jack Harkness de cet univers-là. Celui qui n'avait pas commis cet acte horrible.

Mais si Jack était honnête il devait reconnaître que lui-même avait eu son Webley pointé sur la tête de son amant lors de l'affaire avec Lisa. Lui aussi avait ressenti une rage terrible et avait menacé de tuer Ianto mais là les deux mondes différaient.

Il n'avait pas mis sa menace à exécution.

N'empêche qu'il avait été fasciné par les descriptions de cet autre univers, les similitudes, les différences. Owen bien vivant et avec Tosh, sauvé par Ianto qui l'avait obligé à porter un gilet pare-balle pour éviter que l'histoire ne se répète. Martha qui n'avait jamais rencontré le Docteur que l'autre Jack attendait toujours d'ailleurs. L'autre Gwen avec qui Ianto avait fini par trouver un terrain d'entente alors que cela avait si mal commencé entre eux.

Et Jack avait retrouvé son Ianto. Il avait eu si peur de l'avoir perdu pour de bon qu'il se posait moins de questions. Il avait fini par admettre que oui, il le perdrait un jour mais qu'il devait justement profiter de chaque instant de la présence de l'autre homme. Il n'avait plus de réticence à lui parler d'amour, à lui dire des mots d'amour.

Tout n'était pas tout rose. Jack gardait encore à l'esprit, non sans une certaine angoisse la crise qu'avait provoqué le mariage de Gwen il y avait quelques semaines de cela. Il se souvenait en frémissant qu'il y avait plus d'une année de ça, bien avant son départ dans l'autre monde, Ianto l'avait quitté suite à l'affaire avec l'autre Capitaine Jack Harkness. Cela avait duré un mois.

Et l'histoire avait bien failli se répéter à cause de ce fichu mariage.

L'attitude de Jack ce jour-là avait été épouvantable. On aurait dit que la personne qu'il aimait en épousait un autre. Il avait râlé, boudé, flirté à outrance avec une Gwen absolument coopérative et plus que consentante malgré la présence de ce pauvre Rhys. Et cette fichue danse…Il s'était laissé prendre dans le moment, se faisant un film où il était vraiment ce chevalier en armure, ce prince charmant paré de toutes les vertus, si loin de la réalité et…Ianto avait coupé la danse et à ce moment-là. Jack, sorti de sa transe n'avait pas su comment réagir.

Il avait compris son erreur quand Ianto lui avait battu froid le reste de la soirée, le temps de tout remettre en place. Puis plus tard dans la nuit alors qu'il était perdu dans les souvenirs de son propre mariage Ianto était venu lui dire froidement que c'était terminé entre eux.

Jack était encore terrifié par ce souvenir. Rien que d'y penser il en avait encore des sueurs froides. Il ne pouvait pas perdre Ianto, il ne _voulait_ pas le perdre.

Il ne se souvenait pas s'être, dans sa longue vie battu à ce point pour garder quelqu'un. Il avait crié, supplié, parlé, argumenté pendant des heures pour convaincre Ianto qu'il l'aimait, qu'il n'aimait pas Gwen, qu'il ne flirterait plus jamais avec elle, que cela n'avait été qu'un moment d'égarement, qu'il s'était trouvé pris dans...ce foutu mariage. Il n'avait jamais eu aussi peur de perdre un être aimé qu'à ce moment-là.

Ianto avait fini par pardonner mais Jack avait compris le message. Il n'y aurait pas de troisième chance.

Quand Gwen était revenue de sa lune de miel, à peine entrée dans le Hub Ianto l'avait saisi par le bras sous l'œil éberlué des trois autres et l'avait entrainé dans les archives. L'explication avait dû être houleuse mais productive car si Gwen en était revenu quelques instants plus tard un peu pale et secouée son attitude envers Jack changea du tout au tout. Au fil du temps elle et Ianto parvinrent même finalement à trouver un terrain d'entente qui leur permis de travailler avec sérénité.

Ianto n'avait jamais dit à Jack ce qui s'était passé et ce dernier n'avait jamais demandé, faisant confiance à son amant.

En tout cas il ne fit plus de faux pas. Il continuait à flirter parce qu'il était Jack Harkness et que cela faisait partie de sa nature, ce que Ianto comprenait très bien, mais jamais avec Gwen.

Cette dernière crise avait fini de les souder et c'était Jack qui avait relancé l'idée de vivre ensemble une vie plus normale à l'extérieur du Hub et Ianto s'était lancé dans la recherche du logement idéal avec enthousiasme.

Jack contempla son amant. Ianto jeune, heureux, un grand sourire aux lèvres dansant presque dans ce grand salon vide sous l'œil amusé et indulgent de l'agent immobilier, visiblement conquis par le charme de ce jeune homme exubérant.

-On le prend, décida-t-il. Si tu le veux on le prend, proposa-t-il au gallois en l'enlaçant.

-Tu en es sûr ? Répondit Ianto aux anges.

-Jamais été aussi sûr de quelque chose de ma vie, répondit Jack en l'entrainant vers la baie vitrée.

-Je vais vous laisser en discuter, déclara l'agent en s'éclipsant avec tact, je vous attends en bas.

-Voilà un vrai professionnel, commenta Jack en s'emparant des lèvres de l'autre homme. Il sait exactement à quel moment disparaitre. On baptise quelle pièce ?

-C'est incroyable, tu ne penses qu'à ça, gémit Ianto en abaissant déjà les bretelles de Jack. Hum, le salon me semble bien pour commencer…

-Très bonne idée, rétorqua le capitaine en s'attaquant au nœud de cravate de l'autre homme. Bien que j'aie hâte d'essayer la baignoire… C'est ça le problème du Hub, il n'y a que des douches. J'adore un Ianto ruisselant sous la douche mais un Ianto à ma merci dans une baignoire pleine de mous…

La sonnerie du téléphone leur parvint de la veste de Jack posée au sol.

-Merde maugréa ce dernier en s'en emparant. Rabat-joie, lança-t-il à l'appareil.

-C'est certain qu'il va te répondre, commenta Ianto amusé.

-C'est Tosh, déclara le capitaine.

Il écouta son interlocutrice en fronçant les sourcils.

-Ianto et moi nous en occupons, c'est bon ma belle. On y va tout de suite.

-Que se passe-t-il demanda le gallois en refaisant son nœud de cravate.

-Tosh a détecté un pic d'activité, le renseigna le capitaine en grimaçant.

-Et alors, ce n'est pas nouveau. On dirait que tu as mordu dans un citron.

-…sur la plage de Newton.

Ianto en resta bouche bée.

ooooooooooooooo

Il se garèrent sur la falaise à l'endroit habituel. La plage était vide. Jack et Ianto se regardèrent perplexe.

-Descendons voir, proposa le jeune homme.

Il commença à dévaler le sentier suivi par Jack et s'arrêta sur le sable.

-Il y a quelque chose là-bas, près des rochers, à l'endroit….

Ianto n'avait pas besoin que Jack termine sa phrase. C'était bien entendu l'endroit exact où il avait disparu et avait réapparu, l'endroit où il avait renvoyé l'octaèdre dans l'autre univers. Et l'artefact se trouvait là, justement. Un tube y était accroché.

Jack le saisit et le détacha de l'objet. Il l'examina, incertain.

-Attend, je crois qu'il peut s'ouvrir là, indiqua Ianto en détachant le bout du cylindre.

Il en extirpa un rouleau de feuilles.

-C'est bizarre, c'est mon écriture, commenta Jack.

-C'est de l'autre Jack, déclara le gallois en s'installant sur un rocher en commençant la lecture.

Jack prit place à côté de lui.

.

 _Mon cher Ianto_

 _Comme promis je te donne des nouvelles. Presque une année est passée depuis que tu es reparti et beaucoup de choses sont arrivées._

 _Tu avais raison, comme tu l'avais prédit le Docteur est venu._

 _Mais avant de te parler de lui il faut que je te raconte ce qui s'est passé depuis ton départ. Comme nous en avions discuté j'ai agrandi l'équipe en embauchant Lois Habiba et Andy Davidson. De plus Martha est restée. Cela n'a pas marché avec son ami de Londres et elle avait besoin de prendre un peu de distance avec son ancienne vie. J'étais un peu triste pour elle mais très heureux pour nous._

 _Gwen s'est mariée, c'était un beau mariage, très sympa, perdu dans un coin paumé de campagne (Owen a fait la gueule parce qu'il déteste la campagne, il s'est même plaint de l'odeur de l'herbe, tu te rends compte ?! Heureusement que Tosh l'a fait taire avec des arguments qui lui sont propres. Ça a gardé la bouche de notre médecin occupée et Martha a rangé dans la boite à gant la seringue de tranquillisant qu'elle tenait là au cas où). Dans les jours qui ont suivi Gwen nous a annoncé la nouvelle : Elle était enceinte de trois mois. Elle l'avait bien caché ! Quoiqu'il en soit elle et Rhys ont eu le bonheur d'accueillir une petite fille, Anwen. Elle est adorable. Je me demande si cela n'a pas donné des idées à Tosh et Owen. Ils ont l'air de cacher quelque chose et je trouve que Tosh a un peu pris des rondeurs._

 _Tout n'est tout de même pas idyllique. Je dois te dire que des événements terribles sont survenus. Des aliens ont débarqué et ont exigé qu'on leur remette dix pour cent des enfants de la Terre sinon ils extermineraient tous les êtres humains de la planète. Et…Andy est mort à Thames House, à Londres. Il m'avait accompagné là-bas. Nous ne savions pas qu'il s'agissait d'un piège. J'étais effondré. Comment ai-je pu commettre une telle erreur ? Je n'aurai jamais dû l'emmener avec moi. Les aliens ont bloqué les portes et ont lâché un gaz mortel en guise d'avertissement. Je me suis réveillé quelques heures plus tard. Martha était là et Andy était mort._

 _Je ne sais pas si cela va se passer dans ton univers mais n'approchez pas Thames House, je t'en conjure._

 _Nous avons été finalement victorieux mais au prix de ce sacrifice. C'est terrible._

 _Sinon voilà, un jour le Tardis a débarqué sur la place. Je ne te dis pas comme j'ai couru ! Juste le temps d'attraper mon sac à dos et j'ai foncé. J'avais pris soin d'avertir l'équipe que cela arriverait. Donc ils étaient préparés. Moi aussi j'étais prêt. Tu sais ce que j'avais gardé dans mon sac à dos ? L'octaèdre que Tosh avait pris soin de reprogrammer. Je préférais l'avoir sous la main au cas où… Donc j'ai bien fait._

 _Cela fait quelques mois que je voyage avec le Docteur. J'ai vu des choses étonnantes et fait de merveilleuses rencontres._

 _Je pense à toi. Je pense souvent à toi. Je me souviens à quel point tu es merveilleux et la chance que j'ai eu quand tu as débarqué dans mon univers. Tu m'as sauvé. Tu m'as pardonné, tu m'as rendu l'espoir et l'envie de vivre. Je te dis encore merci et je ne cesserai jamais de t'en être reconnaissant. Je parle souvent de toi au Docteur. Je lui ai tout raconté. Si tu avais vu son regard quand je lui ai parlé de ce qui s'est passé avec l'autre Ianto ! Il avait mal pour moi. Je dois quand même un peu lui casser les oreilles à tant lui parler de toi mais il comprend. Il comprend toujours. Il me fait penser à toi._

 _J'espère que tu es heureux dans ton monde et que ton Jack mesure la chance qu'il a de t'avoir. Si par malheur il te rendait malheureux n'hésite pas à renvoyer l'octaèdre avec un message. Je convaincrais sans peine le Docteur à venir te cueillir dans ton univers. Mais je veux croire que tout va bien pour toi._

 _Hé, l'autre Jack, je m'adresse à toi si tu lis par-dessus l'épaule de Ianto, ce qui ne m'étonnerait pas si tu es comme moi, prends soin de notre Gallois et ne sous-estime pas le cadeau qu'il est sinon…ma menace précédente ne sera pas vaine !_

 _Je crois que je suis heureux. Je ne te dirais pas que je n'appréhende pas un peu le futur mais comme tu me l'as enjoint plusieurs fois, je vais de l'avant. Je n'oublie pas l'équipe, je vais leur rendre visite de temps en temps et je profite justement de l'occasion pour t'envoyer ce message._

 _Tosh est toujours en contact avec moi et elle surveille particulièrement les pics d'activités sur cette plage alors si un jour tu veux donner des nouvelles toi aussi… L'octaèdre est entre tes mains alors à toi de jouer maintenant._

 _Donne mes amitiés à l'autre Jack, ce veinard._

 _Et toi, et bien tu sais que je t'aime, ne t'en déplaise, Jack !_

 _A toi. Pour toujours._

 _Je ne t'oublierais jamais._

 _Jack._

 _._

 **FIN**


End file.
